You're In My Blood
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: After a string of murders lead Sheriff Killian Jones to Enchanted, a vampire club located in the outskirts of Strorybrooke, for information, Emma Swan, a blonde vampire princess and owner of the club is unwilling to comply without some favors of her own. Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Rated Mature for very graphic details of sex, violence, and blood sharing. There are mentions of rape and mind manipulation, but the relationship between Emma and Killian is absolutely consensual.**

 **Continue with caution.**

 **This was written for Captain Swan Supernatural Summer on Tumblr and inspired by the show True Blood. Emma and Killian are somewhat based on Eric and Sookie with a role reversal.**

 **I've been on a hiatus for a while because of a lot of serious personal stuff, I struggled with getting this story started and I'll be the first to admit there are some scenes I put more thought into than others, so please review with kindness. Also note that not all of the rules of vampires are going to be exactly the same as True Blood, I wrote the elements of the story as I saw fit.**

 **A huge thank you goes to Allison for being an amazing beta reader and for all of your suggestions. I would also like to give a shout out to Alma and Eva for looking it over and for your relentless encouragement and feedback.**

 **Another huge thank you goes to Lydia for all of your encouragement and for always keeping me on track, and of course for creating the wonderful graphic for my story!**

 **Without you ladies and your constant support, this story would not have been written.**

* * *

Killian can't believe he's here at Enchanted _—_ a nightclub for humans and vampires to mingle.

When vampires exposed themselves to the public, or as the citizens of Storybrooke like to say "came out of the coffin," the state passed a law giving them equal rights, and allowing them to open their own businesses as long as they live peacefully with humans. Killian has been less than enthusiastic by the whole ordeal; he's not convinced this is the best solution to keep people protected and safe from these mysterious creatures of the night.

People certainly agree with him, because why else has there been a string of murders committed by someone who clearly despises anyone associated with vampires? All of the victims were found with bite marks and bruises, but were not drained of their blood. And all of the victims had been seen at this particular vampire club, which is the only reason why he is here.

"Can I see some ID please?" the bouncer with brown curly hair, pale white skin and an Irish accent demands. His head is turned away, and he's gawking at a brunette and blonde walking into the club.

Killian takes out his badge and holds it up for him to see. "Is this adequate?" he asks, irritated, and when the man turns his head and meets Killian's gaze, they both gasp.

"Graham?" he asks, stunned in his spot.

The man nods, his cold, dead eyes darkened with sadness. "Killian, I didn't expect you here of all places."

"But how?" Killian asks, ignoring his comment.

"Come on, Sheriff. You know how a human is turned."

"But I watched you get shot. I caught you when you fell... you died in my arms," Killian murmurs, his heart clenching at the memories. Graham had been his boss, he'd been the Sheriff of Storybrooke, and Killian had reluctantly taken over after Graham was gunned down.

"I was close to death, and an angel came to me and gave me a second chance."

Killian gulps. He is still shocked to see the former Sheriff standing in front of him, now a vampire. He'd watched when the ambulance had taken Graham away. "But I was at your funeral."

The bouncer immediately stiffens. "Because I made you think that. I enchanted you and everyone else at the scene."

Killian is dumbfounded, trying to process this information.

"My apologies, Sheriff, but I'm going to need you to step aside so I can let other customers in."

"But—" he tries, but is quickly cut off.

"You may enter, but I assure you, there's nothing illegal going on in here."

Killian scoffs, extremely doubtful. Vampires are only to consume Enchanted Blood, which is a synthetic blood that is sold in bottles and can be found at local convenience stores and bars. Vampires are not allowed to feed on humans, with or without their consent, especially via solicitation, but he's no imbecile. He knows what goes on in the restroom stalls and who knows where else. And he knows each victim who was brutally murdered was found with a bite mark after they'd slept with a vampire.

"I'm not here to arrest anyone unless I see something illegal going on."

The man regards him with a skeptical eye. "Then, why are you here? Certainly not to mingle with us fangers," he mutters resentfully. That's what Killian had always called them when he and Graham spoke of vampires.

"Actually, I'm here to question some possible witnesses for a case involving vampires," he clarifies politely.

"Fine, but you'll have to clear it with the owner first. Nothing goes on here without her knowledge."

"Alright then, where can I find her?"

Graham opens the door and lets him into the club. The music is loud, there are dancers on the platforms and a mixture of humans and vampires moving along with the music.

Killian spots her immediately—the vibrant green eyes, long golden curls thrown over one shoulder and creamy, white porcelain skin, her lips blood red. He knows… he knows immediately this is _her—_ the owner of this club—because she's sitting in a chair which looks more like a throne, and she has a look on her face which screams power and dominance.

Killian follows Graham towards the back of the club where the owner is perched in her throne. And Killian was correct. She's the owner, and she's dripping with pure sin, wearing a white leather corset, the neckline and bottom hem strung with black feathers. Black, fishnet stockings cover most of her legs and are held up by black leather garter belts, leading the eyes to a place he's guessing only few have ventured. Or maybe he's hoping.

The bouncer bows to her upon their approach.

Killian swallows thickly as he looks at her; she appears to have walls as high as Mount Everest and her demeanor is stiff and firm, but he sees a broken soul. Or at least the soul she once bore, was broken. He only has to look into her steely, yet hypnotizing eyes to know she's had a dark past which goes all the way back to her human days.

He feels a nudge to the chest, bringing him out of his trance and he almost forgets the number one rule when dealing with vampires—never look them dead in the eyes, for they have the power to enchant any human who does. But that is not the reason Graham is trying to get his attention; he is whispering in his ear, telling him to bow, so Killian does so immediately.

"Sheriff, this is Emma Swan, Princess of Louisiana."

Emma arches a brow, eyeing him with subtle surprise. "Sheriff?"

"Aye. Sheriff Killian Jones, of Storybrooke. I have come here to ask a few of your patrons some questions."

"For what purpose?" She makes a gesture with her hand for him to rise, and he clears his throat as he does so obediently.

"Princess, there have been some murders in Storybrooke, and all of them were former customers of yours."

Emma purses her lips in contemplation for a moment before speaking. "I shall allow it, but perhaps you could offer me something in return?"

"Lass, with all due respect, I am an officer of the law, and—"

"With all due _respect,_ you are nothing but a blood bag to me, and I am a three hundred year old vampire who can rip your throat out before you can blink, so may I suggest you offer me a proposition if you would like my cooperation?"

Killian grits his teeth; this is exactly why he hates vampires. They think just because they are immortal and have supernatural powers and strength, they can do whatever the bloody hell they please. "Princess, I am not here to cause trouble. I only wish to track down the person who has been brutally murdering innocent women for simply bedding vampires."

A dark laugh escapes the woman's throat, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Stupid, maybe, but innocent? I think we can both agree that was not the case."

"Well, maybe you could tell me if the actions were provoked then. Killian pulls out a few photos from his jacket and hands them to her. "Any of these women look familiar?"

She studies them briefly before glancing up at him again. "They do, but again, why should I tell you anything? You are only here to siphon information from us. You hate vampires—it's written all over your face. And who knows, maybe you are the one who murdered these innocent women?"

Again, Killian can feel the anger pulsating underneath his skin. "Look, Miss Swan, you may be a vampire but you are still required to abide by the law."

Emma looks around, unsure of what he is referring to. "I was only sitting here minding my own business, and you came waltzing into _my_ club to harass _my_ customers."

"I am only doing my job," he says calmly, not wanting to start anything. "What is it you would like from me so I can ask my questions and be out of your hair?"

"There's a vampire selling his blood to humans in exchange for their blood and sex, and this treason is punishable by the absolute death. Perhaps you can find this vampire for me, and I will help you track down your human?"

"You want me to track down a vampire?"

"Yes. Unless you are not up to the task," she says with a smirk. "And isn't blood dealing illegal according to human law?"

"Aye, it is. But how do you propose I bring this vampire back to you?"

"You let me take care of that. All I need is a name and location."

"Fine, you've got a deal. But all I'm asking is to question a few patrons, that's it."

"Then do as you wish. That man over there was seen with two of them," she informs him, looking over at a vampire with dark hair. "The other woman I've only seen once, and she hasn't been here since. She was with a vampire who's part of a nest. But he's not here at the moment."

"Thank you for the information," he says appreciatively.

"Oh and there's one more thing," Emma adds as he starts to walk away.

"And what's that?" Killian arches a brow waiting for her to continue.

Emma's lips twitch into a devilish smirk. "You must kiss my feet first."

Killian swallows thickly. This vampire princess is drop dead gorgeous and everything, but she is really pushing it with him. "Sorry, love, you may be a princess, but you're surely not _my_ princess." With that said, Killian turns and walks away, but there's a flash of blonde, and in an instant Emma appears before him, making him jump.

"You are in _my_ club, so you will do as I say," she demands sternly, and Killian has a feeling he does not want to challenge her any further. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty," he agrees spitefully. Killian is just thankful she has not enchanted him yet.

She disappears in front of his eyes, and when he turns around, she is in her chair again, slipping her foot out of her six inch stilettos, offering her foot to him. He obediently drops to his knees, bending over and taking her foot into his hands. When he presses his lips to her skin, she's cold as ice and her fangs pop out, but he doesn't pull away. He knows she has an instinctive impulse which comes with the territory of being a vampire. And a part of him feels sorry for her. Sorry she has to go on as a vampire who is cold to the touch and lives with such a hunger. Part of him wishes he could warm her, make her feel, make her heart beat again. But that's not logical thinking. She is what she is and that will never change. Killian rises to his feet and she retracts her pointy teeth, allowing him to go and question the vampire she had pointed out.

Long after he leaves, he can still feel her cold skin on his lips when his fingers brush over them.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Graham asks, amused.

Emma smirks at her progeny, devilry dancing in her eyes. "No, but it was fun." She shrugs. "And he smelled delicious."

Emma despises humans; she tolerates them because of her parents—the Vampire King and Queen of Louisiana. Her father, David, had turned her when she was raped and killed at a young age. He had fed Emma his blood when she was on the brink of death, turning her immortal and he vowed to protect her for eternity as her sirer.

Neither David nor his wife believe in killing humans for the sake of feeding, and have tried to bestow these ideals upon their daughter, but Emma has never latched onto their ways of life. To Emma, the hunger is too strong, the temptation too great, and she is not as strong willed as her parents. She wants to appease them, though, so she tries. They have given her Enchanted and the responsibilities of running the club to keep her in line, so Emma cooperates. Most of the time.

Occasionally she feeds from humans inconspicuously, but she has learned to control herself to keep from killing these blood bags. Emma has to admit, though, she is intrigued by the Sheriff. She could hear his heart pounding, smell the blood pumping through his veins and she desperately wanted a taste, but she'd willed herself not to give in.

"Don't they all?"

"Ehh. After three hundred years they all tend to smell the same. So when there's an odd one in the bunch, they stand out to me," she explains to him.

Graham is still new; she had only turned him a couple of months ago, so he has a lot to learn. When he had been shot on the side of the road, she had followed the scent of his blood and watched him dying from the woods. She'd watched the life slowly leaving his body and had decided to take after her father and save him. Since then, Graham has been like a loyal hound, doing everything she asks of him without question, and showing great gratitude for giving him a second chance.

After another long night of having to deal with lost souls who come to Enchanted searching for the company of a vampire, and selling their blood to them, Emma goes to her coffin before sunrise to regain her strength. She tries to forget about the human who'd stepped into her club that night, but she can still feel the warmth of his lips on her skin.

For the first time in three hundred years, Emma Swan is unable to rid someone from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

 **I meant to post this last night after work, but I fell asleep :(**

 **Thank you Allison for beta reading, and to Lydia and Eva for looking it over and for your constant support!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Killian buries his face in his hands, sighing in exasperation. If it weren't the afternoon and if he weren't on duty, he'd be drowning in rum right about now. So instead he has to crave the feeling of the alcohol slide down his throat, the feeling of it burning all the way down. It would have been all he could do to ease his mind for a few brief moments.

It's been two weeks, and the murderer is still on the loose. Normally serial killers tend to leave some sort of pattern in their path of destruction, but this one seems to strike whenever their emotions run high, which means this person is not very smart, they're unorganized and sloppy.

Each victim has been murdered in a different way. The first one was a teacher who was found naked and strangled by rope in her basement, the second was a waitress at the Rabbit Hole who was found decapitated in her bedroom. There's been another since he'd left Enchanted—an elderly woman everyone had known as Granny—most likely because she'd made it public how supportive she was of vampires. Since they'd came out of the coffin, she'd always say she wasn't one to judge because she and her granddaughter, Ruby, were werewolves.

Despite the murderer's lack of intelligence, Killian doesn't feel any closer to finding out who this psychopath is than he did when the first victim was found. And he can't go back to the club, not until he finds out information for the Vampire Princess. So he sees this as a pretty good reason to throw back a couple of rums on a Wednesday afternoon. But instead he settles for a beer.

There's the usual rowdy crowd at the bar on their lunch break—Leroy, and the rest of the lads from the road crew, there's Arthur, Robin and Neal, who frequent the establishment, playing pool, and there's a few lasses who come to exchange the latest town gossip. And everyone seems to be quite cheerful despite the recent events, but then again they're not responsible for having to deal with all of the consequences; they're not responsible for finding and catching the killer.

Before Killian can even order another beer, one is slid his way.

"You know you'll catch him, right?"

Killian peers up from the bottle he's clutching onto like a lifesource, holding a doubtful expression on his face. "We don't even know if it is a _him_ ," he grumbles spitefully.

The bar owner eyes him sternly, throwing the bar rag over his shoulder and leaning his hands on the edge of the counter. "Since when does my little brother give up on a case? Or anything, for that matter."

Killian expels a heavy sigh, trying to release the weight of emotions he feels churning in his gut. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"And how many times have I told you to quit doubting yourself?"

"I'm not doubting myself," he snaps back with a bite in his tone, and it's a little harsher than he'd intended. "I just can't seem to catch this person quick enough."

"But you will catch him—or her. I know you will. But until then, you should really eat something."

Killian shakes his head, his features twisting in disgust. He can't even think about food right now. It's hard to have an appetite or stomach food when the weight of the town's on your shoulders and the number of citizens seems to be dwindling. "I'm not hungry."

"Brother, you have to eat something," he encourages again, and yells out into the opening of kitchen, "Hey August, can I get a loaded bacon cheeseburger with an order of fries?"

"Sure thing, boss!" he calls back.

Killian sighs, shaking his head at how well his brother listens to him as Liam attends to a few customers at the counter. He makes their drinks while cheerfully greeting other patrons entering the bar.

"Shouldn't you be the one who's less spirited than I am? You lost a waitress and your girlfriend's grandmother," he grumbles resentfully.

"Aye, which is why I have to be positive," Liam says with a gutted look falling over his features. Sometimes Killian wishes he could be as optimistic as Liam, especially during times like these.

"Just be glad Ruby's a smart lass." That's all the positivity Killian can offer at the moment, and his words seem to form a small crack over Liam's lips.

"She's dating me, isn't she?"

"That's why I said she was smart."

Liam's small smile turns into a full blown grin. "Well, what do you know, we actually agree on something," he teases, and Killian rolls his eyes, but he knows Liam's quite aware of what he means. Ruby's smart for not getting involved with vampires. But then again, it's in her nature to not go around consorting with them. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, but it wouldn't surprise him if a werewolf and a vampire got together. In this town, he believes anything is possible.

"Speaking of being smart, you haven't been back to Enchanted, have you?" Liam asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. He'd never wanted Killian to go in the first place.

"No, of course not," Killian answers shortly. He'd previously decided not to mention the deal he'd made with the mysterious vampire princess.

Liam eyes him skeptically, unsure if he believes Killian, but the subject is dropped and soon he's serving his brother a plate of food.

Killian picks up a fry and nibbles on it slowly, not wanting to waste the food, but still not really having an appetite. "How is Ruby doing anyway?" he asks Liam between bites of his burger.

"She's still in shock by the whole thing. I offered to clean up the blood in Granny's kitchen, but she refused."

As if on cue, the dark brunette with a streak of red hair, walks into the bar, a sullen expression on her face, which is quite a contrast to her usual colorful personality. But who could blame her after what had happened?

Liam goes around the bar counter to hug his girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Standing from the stool, Killian makes his way over to join them. "How are you holding up, love?"

"I'm surviving, I suppose, which isn't something I can say for Granny," Ruby answers in her southern accent with a sad smile, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "The funeral's tomorrow. Will you be there?"

Killian nods. "Of course I will."

"Hey, Rubes, sorry to change the subject, but have you heard from Angela?" Liam asks her. Angela is another waitress, and one of Ruby's friends. "She hasn't shown up for her shift yet."

The brunette shakes her head. "No, I haven't, but I can try and get a hold of her. She probably just overslept."

Killian's phone chirps and he sees his screen light up with a text from the station. "I have to go," he tells them, his eyes flickering with worry. Before leaving the bar, he gives Ruby a hug, promising he'll find who did this to her dear granny, which is something he doesn't normally like to promise, but the small Louisiana town could use a bit of hope right now.

* * *

Emma brushes her hair, looking into the mirror of her vanity, all dressed in a black and crimson red leather two-piece corset dress, before she has to endure another slow, dreary night at the club. Ever since the murders in Storybrooke, people have been tending to stay away from vampires, which is fine by her, except for the fact that it's hurting her business. Which is the only reason why she constantly wonders whether the Sheriff has made any progress or not on the case.

She wonders if he'll come through with his deal, and she's certainly not curious about what his blood tastes like. If he tastes anything like he looks or smells, she'd be in for a real treat if she were to have such a privilege.

Deep in her thoughts, Emma is abruptly yanked back to reality when she hears a knock on the door.

"Emma," Graham calls and opens the door before she can respond. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone here to see you." There's a look of apology on his face as his eyes dart to the floor.

"Who is it?" she demands impatiently. She doesn't like when she's interrupted, and Graham has a bad habit of doing that.

"It's the Sheriff."

Emma perks up as she lifts a brow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Send him in," she tells her progeny in a sharp tone, and shoos him away when Killian steps into her room.

She swallows thickly, trying to calm herself when his intoxicating scent permeates the room. The urge to bite him and taste his blood is much too tempting, it's making her dizzy with blood lust. But, there's also a few other strong scents on him which make her cringe—a werewolf and some humans. He also smells like death.

Killian walks further into the room, clearing his throat. He appears to be a bit nervous and apologetic as he speaks. "Sorry to interrupt you."

Emma stands from the bench, folding her arms. "I was just about to go downstairs anyways."

He nods, looking around the room curiously, his eyes landing on her bed. "I thought vampires slept in coffins," he states in confusion.

A small smirk pulls at her lips. "We do… but the bed is not for sleeping in."

Killian blushes and scratches behind his ear. "Of course. You have needs just as much as humans do," he notes, and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Except, our needs are much stronger." She walks over to him slowly, dropping her arms, licking her lips and eyeing him hungrily. "So if you're not interested in meeting them," a mixture of fear and curiosity flickers in his eyes as he swallows thickly, "I suggest you tell me what you're doing here."

He nods quickly. "Of course, Princess. I don't wish to take up much of your time. There's been another victim. This one was found in her bed with a man and she was suffocated with a pillow."

Emma looks into his, seeing his struggle. She can see the insecurity in his hooded eyes, and perhaps he doubts his capabilities as the town sheriff. "And the man…?"

"He's alive."

"Did he do this?"

Killian shakes his head. "No. The man is Victor Whale. He's a doctor, and he may be a bit of a horn dog but I know he wouldn't harm a fly. We've taken him in for questioning and he's pretty shaken up. The body was found lifeless, her blood still in tact, and there was no bite on her body, but there's a possibility she had other connections with a vampire."

Emma arches a brow, crossing her arms again. "What kind of connections?"

Killian exhales deeply, his eyes swarming with exhaustion and sorrow. "I went down to the victim's basement to investigate, and I found a chair and silver chains. It looked like someone had been kept as a prisoner down there."

Emma flinches at the word. Silver is one of a vampire's weaknesses. It won't kill one, but the touch of silver to their skin is extremely painful and it burns like fire, rendering any vampire useless as long as they're in contact with it.

"There was also a blood tube that appeared to be used for drawing blood." Killian walks across the room, wiping his hand over his face, and Emma turns around watching him, and waiting for more details. He turns to meet her gaze and continues. "I took a sample of the blood, and it's not from a human."

This peaks Emma's curiosity. "Oh?"

"I think the prisoner was the vampire you were looking for. I think the victim was stealing his blood to get high on it." Vampire blood is very powerful and has the capacity to heal and alter a human's mind if ingested. The user can have hallucinations, dreams and feel extremely anxious if too much is consumed. "And there was remnants of his blood on the chair, like someone had done a sloppy job of cleaning it up. I'm sorry, it looks like your vampire is gone, and I think that's why the victim was killed. This psychopath goes after anyone who deals with vampires."

Emma nods. "I see." She thinks about all the information he's given her for a moment. "And this Victor Whale… does he know anything about this? Perhaps he's the one supplied the blood tube from the hospital."

"He claims he had nothing to do with it," Killian says with a sigh.

Emma can't believe she's about to ask him this, she can't believe she's getting involved with the world of humans, but for some reason she hates seeing the pain in Killian's eyes. It would have made her heart ache if her heart was still capable of such a thing. "Where's the body? Perhaps I can help you find your killer."

* * *

Killian is surprised Emma is willing to assist him. He had come to the club hopeless and desperate after he'd left the scene in Angela's home, but the way Emma had looked at him with a rare softness in her eyes as she offered to help, gave him hope.

"Come with me." Emma offers her hand, and he eyes it wearily. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Have I enchanted you yet?"

He doesn't supply an answer, but instead he slips his hand into hers, allowing her to wrap her ghostly, cold fingers and dagger-like blood red nails around his hand. With that confirmation, she leads him to the window and out onto the roof, into the eerie darkness of the night.

Pulling him into her chilling embrace, she literally sweeps him off his feet when she lifts him into the warm air, holding him securely in her arms. It's not long before they're floating above Storybrooke and over the raging waters of the deep blue sea.

"Vampires can fly?" he asks dumbly, but this is something he was not previously aware of.

Emma laughs darkly. "The older we are, the more things we can do. You'd be surprised what I'm capable of."

Killian swallows thickly as he tries not to think about how her body feels against his, but it's either that or looking down at the violent waters below and hoping he doesn't slip from her arms.

But when she takes him to the morgue and they swoop down, landing near the back entrance, he no longer has the option of choosing fear as a distraction. So instead he forces himself to think about other things, like the heat of the Louisiana air, and he wipes away a trickle of sweat making its way down into his brow. Although he's not certain whether the heat is because of the humidity or the gorgeous vampire standing next to him.

Emma easily unlocks the door, turning the knob with her powerful strength, but it's very dark, apart from a lit up room, and they end up running into the funeral director. He knows who the sheriff is without his uniform—Killian hadn't wanted to create panic at the club, so he'd went there dressed in street clothes.

"I brought someone who's helping me with the case," he tells the man, but just in case the undertaker decides to call and tell someone the sheriff is there with a vampire, Emma enchants him with her hypnotic eyes.

"You will lead us to Angela's remains and open the drawer where she's being held. Then you will go home, and forget we were ever here, you got it?"

He nods compliantly. "You were never here."

Emma smiles in success. "Good boy."

He leads them down the corridor, as Killian whispers angrily, displaying his unhappiness about her enchanting someone. Even though he's accepted Emma's help, he still isn't a fan of vampires and especially not of their practices. "Bloody hell, was that really necessary?" he asks in irritation. or "It's not good form to enchant someone, especially not in company of a man of law?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Do you really think he was going to let a vampire near the body?"

Killian accepts her answer reluctantly, knowing she is probably right. How would it look to the citizens of Storybrooke if they knew the sheriff brought a vampire into the morgue? Even with equal rights, he doubts anyone in this town would overlook it.

The undertaker leads them to the room and pulls out the body, covered in white sheets on the stainless steel gurneys, before he leaves.

Killian swallows thickly as Emma pulls away the sheet, her face showing no expression or emotion whatsoever. He watches as she takes in the scent of the lifeless corpse.

"There are three human scents. The strongest is the undertaker, one must be Victor and the other one I'm not sure."

Killian arches a brow, surprised by her powerful sense of smell. "You can tell that by smelling her?"

"Yes. I can also smell a vampire. A vampire who frequents Enchanted—Jefferson. He must have been the one chained in the basement."

Killian nods, his face pale from seeing the body in front of him. "So how do we find out who the other human is?"

Emma covers the corpse with the sheet, witnessing how Killian reacts to the sight of death. "I have to sniff him out. Did you know this woman?"

Killian nods. "She was a waitress at the Rabbit Hole, along with another one of the other victims."

Emma raises a brow. "The Rabbit Hole?"

"It's a bar my brother owns."

Emma nods and purses her lips in contemplation. "Do you think your killer frequents the bar?"

"It's possible. Everyone in Storybrooke hangs out there."

"So, we go there, and if the human I'm smelling is there, I'll be able to recognize his scent."

Killian is stunned in his spot, still surprised by her abilities and her offer to help him. "Are you sure about this? There aren't a lot of vampires who dare stepping into the Rabbit Hole. The customers there are normally very judgemental and not friendly towards your kind."

Emma shrugs off his words. "I'm not worried about some pesky humans. But it's nice to know you're concerned," she smirks.

Killian playfully rolls his eyes, a hint of blush rushing to his cheeks. "I know you're capable of handling yourself, love. You really wanna do this though?"

She nods. "I dp. But not tonight. I have to go there during peak times when there's a lot of people there. Just after sunset, perhaps?"

"Aye, but not tomorrow. I have a funeral to go to," he murmurs, a grim expression falling over his face.

"Alright, we'll go Friday night. It will be busier then anyway."

Killian eyes her in surprise, and Emma shrugs.

"What? I'm a business owner, and we're talking about a bar here, not the Cracker Barrel. I know when humans are the most desperate for alcohol, company and fried food."

* * *

Emma takes Kilian back to the club, and they head for her office to discuss further details about their plan to possibly sniff out the killer.

"If you think about it, love, you no longer have to worry about that blood-dealing vampire," he points out from the chair on the other side of the desk.

Emma nods and knows he's right. Jefferson got what was coming by offering up his own blood to humans.

"So, I'm assuming you'll want something in return for your assistance?"

Emma shrugs, resting her elbows on the desk and perching her chin on her joined hands. "There's nothing I need at the moment." She's not sure why she'd offered her help, but for some reason it felt like her dead heart had been clenching in her chest whenever the thought of not seeing him again entered her mind, now that Killian had held up his end of the bargain; there would've been no reason for him to come back to the club otherwise. And that had saddened her a bit. So, she'd decided to help him, thinking he would owe her a favor in the future if and when she'd needed one.

His brow quirks up; he seems to be unconvinced. "Let me get this straight—you offered your help without expecting anything in return?" he questions, and there's a bit of skepticism and, confusion in his tone.

"That's right. Perhaps you can owe me one in the future," she suggests with a small smirk.

"Of course." Killian accepts her answer and nods as he gets up to leave, thanking her for her help tonight and for Friday when she'll be dropping by the Rabbit Hole.

Emma follows him out of her office, and when he reaches the entrance doors of the club, she notices a pair of eyes from the other side of the room, and they're looking directly at Killian. Emma growls in disapproval, tightening her jaw.

No vampire has claimed him, so to all vampires, that is an open invitation to be fed on. And this vampire is new, Emma can tell. She hasn't been undead long enough to control her hunger, and is like a kid in a candy store who has no boundaries or abilities to contain herself. And from the looks of it, she doesn't have her maker there to guide her and teach her how to control her urges.

Before Emma can move, the other vampire approaches her target with vampire speed, attacking him and and sinking her teeth into his neck.

Killian cries out and grabs the assailant, struggling as he's being fed on against his will. The other vampires hiss, and their fangs pop out, the pungent scent of Killian's blood permeating the room. Emma's own fangs descend and she makes a dash across the room grabbing the stake she keeps hidden under her throne. In a flash she's at Killian's side, driving the thick, pointed wood into the baby vampire's back and into her cold, dead heart, turning her into nothing but an explosion of blood and vampire guts as it all gushes to the floor.

Emma catches Killian before he falls to the floor, holding him in her arms, and they're both covered in the thick, dark red liquid as she looks around, hissing at all of the other demons, threatening them with her glowing green eyes. "This human is _mine._ To anyone else who tries to bite him, your fate will be the same. Is that understood?"

Their fangs retract and they nod, bowing down to her obediently. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Graham, will you—" she doesn't even have to finish her question before Graham is at her side, giving her an answer.

"No worries, I'll take care of the mess."

"Thank you." Since everyone is in agreement, Emma lifts Killian up, drawing him into her arms, and his face is as pale as hers when she looks down at him. The young vampire had really done a number on him; she had feasted far too quickly, too deep, but there is one way to fix this quickly.

 _Woosh._

The air is disturbed by Emma's speedy dash upstairs to her bedroom.

She gently deposits Killian into the chair so he's sitting back before she goes to retrieve the first aid kit. When she comes back, he is alert and angry, his eyes full of rage as he holds his neck.

"I should close this club down," he barks and Emma swallows thickly hoping he doesn't mean it as she starts cleaning the blood off his neck.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, shaking her head. "New vampires… it's hard to control them."

He hisses when she drags the alcohol swab over the broken skin, which is still pulsing with dark blood as it drips down his neck.

"She really got you good. Let me heal you," she offers, and it's something she normally doesn't do. Giving a human her blood is a very intimate and personal act. Not only is it sexually arousing for the vampire, but it allows her to tap into his mind. She can sense what the human is feeling, gets flashes of what they're thinking or where they're at, especially when their emotions are strong—fear, sadness, arousal, excitement—and not only does the vampire's blood get under their skin literally, but also emotionally. Humans will tend to fantasize about the vampire who has offered them their blood. So, Emma is very careful about who she feeds her blood to. The last person who drank her blood was Graham. And she did it to turn him. Before that it's been a century.

Emma's fangs pop out, but Killian grabs her wrist, stopping her while moving his head away in protest. "I am not drinking vampire blood. No offense," he says apologetically. "I just prefer to heal the natural way."

"Aren't you worried people will see the bite marks? I wouldn't think you would want your citizens to think you're fucking a vampire," she spats resentfully. She doesn't have to be a mindreader to know what he thinks about fangbangers. It's written all over his face. "Then perhaps you'll be next on the serial killer's list."

Killian lets out a sigh, knowing she's right. He doesn't want his reputation to be tarnished with faulty rumors about him being a with a vampire. "But, I'm covered in vampire blood already," he points out, confused.

"Yes, but you have to ingest it to heal. And trust me, you don't want to drink the newby's blood. You'll start having fantasies about her and you won't be able to get her out of your head."

Killian arches a brow, amusement dancing in his eyes. "But won't the same thing happen if I drink your blood?"

Emma nods. "Of course."

Killian's lips curve into a grin. "Am I sensing a bit of jealousy at the possibility of me thinking about another vampire? Even if she's dead for good?"

"I am _not_ jealous," Emma protests. "I'm just looking out for your safety. Now, are you going to take my blood, or not?"

"Fine, you can heal me," he relents and Emma smirks, pricking her wrist with her pointy teeth, allowing the blood to seep from the incisions.

She lifts her wrist to his mouth, and Killian looks her in the eyes, the stormy blue clouded with a mixture of emotions. He's skittish, he's not one who wants to be associated with vampires, but Emma knows he is intrigued by her.

Killian's eyes never leave hers as he takes her wrist in his hand, bringing the wounded flesh to his perfect lips and starts to draw her blood into his mouth. She gasps at the contact; his lips are so soft and warm in comparison to her cold skin. The pull of her flesh is accompanied by the swipe of his tongue, which she is quickly longing to feel between her legs.

Emma can see his bite marks healing under her gaze, the skin closing up, but he doesn't stop sucking her blood. It feels incredible—she can hear a low growl rumbling from his throat as he feasts on her wrist—and her entire body is tingling, arousal shooting to her core.

Unable to hold back, Emma moans when he sucks particularly hard; her breathing is heavy, and when he pulls away, she whines in protest. Although it's a good thing he'd stopped because she's already feeling weak from the blood loss.

Killian clears his throat, licking her blood from his lips. "Sorry, love, I couldn't help myself."

"It's addicting, isn't it?" Emma manages a smirk and has to sit on the bed, leaning back while trying to gather her wits.

"You alright, Princess?" he asks, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah…" she murmurs, closing her eyes. She sucks in a long breath through her nose, and that's when she can smell him—really _smell_ him. Her smirk is tainted with devilry as she sits up, her eyes falling to his clothed groin, and she takes in another deep inhale of his scent. "Mmm, I guess sucking my blood turns you on?"

Killian's eyes widen as he looks down at himself. "How did you—? Is it that obvious? Or is it because you gave me your blood?"

Emma shakes her head. "No, the mindtap from having my blood takes time—normally a day or two. I know you're aroused because I can smell the blood pumping to your erection."

Lifting a brow in surprise, he blushes as a bashful smile curves his lips. "You can really smell that?"

Emma nods. "I'm a vampire. Of course I can. I can also smell the blood flushing your cheeks." She can see his face turning as red as a tomato as he looks away, scratching behind his ear. Emma has never found humans enticing, only their blood, and she certainly doesn't find them to be adorable, but Killian is easily both of those things.

She really has to stop and think about the consequences, though. She is not interested in getting involved with a human. She doesn't need the drama and everything that comes along with human life. She just needs him to leave as quickly as possible, but not covered in blood—that would be a dead giveaway that a vampire was feeding on him. "Do you want to take a shower?" she asks, her demeanor transforming into something more serious.

Killian arches a brow. "That's a bit forward considering we barely know each other," he teases, to her surprise, but she doesn't give into the smile threatening her lips.

"I meant to get the blood off. I'll use Graham's shower," she says sternly, and Killian quickly gets the hint, his features falling as he gives a nod.

"Of course. As long as you don't mind."

"If I minded, I wouldn't have offered, now would I have?" Emma asks sardonically before going to retrieve a towel for him. She needs to separate herself from the temping human who seems to be intent on knocking her walls down, whether he realizes it or not.

If she were human, he'd certainly be the death of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you to my lovely beta ilovemesomekillianjones, and to rouhn, onceuponaprincessworld and teamhook for always putting up with me and for your endless support!**

 **Please read the story warnings before continuing and enjoy!**

The water and blood is streaming down his body and disappearing into the drain as he stands under the shower, running his hands through his hair and attempting to settle down. He hates vampires, he keeps telling himself, but Emma is… well she's intoxicating, she's gorgeous and before he'd tasted her blood, he'd expected to be revolted, but it was the opposite—he could feel her energy flowing through him and she was delicious.

Her blood tasted like sin and darkness, and it felt like he were tapping into her soul. He could feel her pain, her emotions, her desires, and everything she harbored inside. Even as he closes his eyes, he can still see her behind his eyelids, he can feel her cold, icy hands on him; he can still taste her blood.

Killian curses under his breath and turns the shower knob, making it cold to stave off another erection. He cannot be lusting after a vampire. He won't allow it.

When he's certain all the blood is cleaned off of him, he turns off the shower and steps out, grabbing the towel from the rack and drying himself off. He wraps the white cotton fabric around his hips, realizing he doesn't have any clean clothes to change into, so he steps out of the bathroom in search of the blonde vampire princess who will now haunt his dreams for who knows how long.

The bedroom is empty as he walks across the floor and into the hallway. He finds another door which goes into the adjacent bedroom he assumes is Graham's. Killian knows his intuition is correct when he can hear the shower running in the attached bathroom.

He looks around the room, spots a dresser and figures he might be able to find some clothes his size in there seeing as Graham is a similar build. He swallows thickly, not even sure if he's allowed to be in here, but he's surely not walking out of the club naked.

Opening one of the drawers, he searches through the underwear drawer when he hears the shower turn off. He starts to hurry, but forgets about Emma's vampire speed, and the door opens after a remarkably short amount of time. Killian quickly turns around, seeing Emma emerging from the bathroom. She's already dried off and she's carrying the bathrobe she hasn't put on yet, and she's naked from head to toe.

Killian's mouth falls open, his eyes scanning her stunning, undead form and all of her soft curves and seductive features—a set of the most gorgeous breasts and pale pink nipples he's ever seen, her smooth stomach and the provocative shape of her hips leading his eyes directly to her silky, bare nub. He swallows hard, unable to take his eyes off of her. His cock comes to life again, throbbing underneath the towel. He doesn't even care if she's mad at him, or even if she kills him, because at least then he will die with the vision of a beautiful siren as the last thing he will ever see.

Emma smirks, her cheeks filling with blush as she holds up the robe behind her, her arms slipping into the sleeves. He stifles a whine when she closes the white silk over her body, tying the belt and securing it in place as she walks over to the closet. The robe drapes just below the perfect butt she's hiding underneath as he follows her movement with his eyes.

"Apologies, love. I was—I was just—" he stammers, trying to find his voice, but it's difficult to think about anything or form words when he's hard as a rock. "I was just searching for some clean clothes."

"I was just about to find you some," she says and opens the closet doors.

His arousal is only heightened when he watches the hem of her robe rise as she lifts her hands to push some shirts over on their hangers, browsing through her progeny's selection.

"I gotta say, I'm really starting to enjoy your scent," she admits, turning her head to wink at him.

Killian attempts to cover the bulge in the towel, his cheeks and entire body overwhelmed with heat.

Emma grabs a silk red shirt and black leather pants, because apparently that's all these male vampires wear. She turns around, walking over and handing them to him.

"Thanks, love." Killian notices how weak she is when he takes the clothes, and a concerned expression falls over his features. "You look quite pale… paler than usual."

"I'm fine," she assures, but at the same time, she walks away from him and sits on the bed, leaning on her hands to hold herself up. "I just haven't fed in a while and I gave you a good amount of my blood. My parents don't like when I feed on humans, and I hate the taste of Enchanted Blood."

"Your parents are still alive—or undead I should say?"

"My father, who sired me, and his wife. They're the vampire King and Queen of Louisiana because, long story short, they believe in mainstreaming."

"Ah, I see." Killian approaches the end of the bed where she's sitting and kneels down before her. He can't believe he's doing this, but she did save his life after all. "You can feed on me, love."

Emma's eyes widen in surprise, brow curving upward. "You're offering your blood to me?"

"And my trust. You need to feed, and it's the least I can do after you saved me and healed me and not to mention, are helping me find the killer."

"But you're not afraid I might drain you?" she asks in bewilderment, and he's not sure why she's so surprised. He'd thought she'd be eager to take his blood, especially considering how weak she appears to be.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. Besides, I know you won't."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because you haven't enchanted me yet, so I know you won't do anything against my will."

Emma's eyes soften as she sits up and scoots forward so she's right on the edge. "You're sure?"

Killian places his hands on her knees, spreading them apart and moves in between her legs to close the distance between them. He lifts his chin and tilts his head, giving her full access to his neck. "I'm sure."

Emma hisses, and her fangs drop, green eyes clouding with bloodlust. Killian inhales a sharp breath, bracing himself for what's about to come.

He gasps in pain at the sting when he feels her fangs break his skin, feels the sharp daggers sink into his flesh, his blood dripping out and streaming down his neck. But as she sucks on his pulsepoint, drawing his blood into her mouth, he knows why people allow vampires to feed on them—it's arousing as hell.

His erection only grows, the pleasure overtaking him as she growls and feeds on him mercilessly. His left hand grips tightly at her thigh while his right one sifts through her wet hair, his palm cradling the back of her head. Emma latches onto him tightly, her hands gripping his shoulders. He knows she's just as aroused as he is, her body pressing into his as she makes little growls and moans and suckling noises.

Her fingers are sliding up the other side of his neck and into his hair as she sucks him into her mouth one last time before carefully releasing him. As her life becomes revitalized with his blood flowing through her veins, she runs her tongue up his neck, licking every last drop from his wounds before swiping her lips with her tongue as she lifts her head. Her green irises are now bright and glowing, and he can see the rosey color in her cheeks again.

Killian's gaze falls to her mouth as his hand slides down to the side of her neck, his thumb gently caressing her skin. He knows he should be repulsed by his blood covering the whiteness of her teeth, but he's not. The blood is pumping through him, his heart pounding erratically, and not only because she'd feasted on his blood, but because he wants her. He knows he shouldn't, but her seductive feminine wiles pull him in like a powerful current, and every fiber of his being is fighting against his morals and beliefs. Emma can sense his arousal, she can hear his heart beating and her eyes are glazed with lust and hunger, but not for his blood.

Fuck it.

Throwing his beliefs out the window, Killian pulls her flush against his body, and she gasps in surprise as he groans, feeling her wet folds on his stomach. At first he's afraid he's misread the expression on her face when she appears to be irritated. However, she doesn't pull away, and instead she hisses, showing her fangs and pulls his lips to hers with a rough collision. Feeling the hunger bubbling to the surface, he slides his tongue between her teeth, desperate to find hers.

He can taste his blood in her mouth, and is eager to taste something else in particular as he feels her juices coming from the source as it coats his stomach. Her hands slide up his chest, fingers combing through his hair as he pulls her closer—as close as he can get her. It's still not close enough, though, not even with his hand on her back pushing her into him, their teeth clanging and tongues moving rapidly. There's far too much fabric between them.

Sliding his other hand down the front of her robe, he swallows the low growls Emma makes as she hungrily devours him, but he knows her hunger is not for more blood. No, it's for something else entirely.

Killian rises without breaking the kiss, and pulls on the belt of her robe, loosening the fabric. He growls in anticipation, anxious to feel her naked flesh against his as he yanks the satin from her shoulders, pressing her body to his. Emma moans as he wraps his arms around her, dipping her back so she's laying on the bed.

Pulling his lips away, he buries his face in her neck, laying wet kisses on her cold skin, drawing soft whimpers from her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut. He grins smugly, satisfied with her response, and sucks sharply on her neck, leaving love bites which heal under his gaze when he pulls back.

Their breathing is heavy, Emma's is unnecessarily so, as he makes a trail of kisses down her chest, drawing one of her nipples into his mouth and making it stiffen between the pull of his teeth and the soft caresses of his his tongue and lips.

Emma starts to tense, and Killian can sense something's off as he reluctantly releases the hard bud, peering up at her.

She's looking at the door, hissing.

"Emma, you in here—" the sound of the Irish accent fills the room, and Killian snaps his eyes to the door, seeing Graham in the doorway with a shocked expression. "Oh, uh sorry, Emma—" he apologizes, blush creeping into his cheeks. "I was just wondering where you were. It's been—" Before he can finish, Emma quickly cuts him off.

"Now you know, so get out!" she barks harshly, the sharpness in her tone letting him know there will be grave consequences if he doesn't leave them be.

"Yes, your majesty." Graham's face is stricken with apology and he's gone in a flash, the door swinging shut behind him with a loud bang.

Before Killian knows what's happening, everything is a blur and they're both standing in Emma's room with the door shut and locked. The anticipation is burning between them as he closes the distance and captures her lips, kissing her breathlessly. Killian wraps an arm around her as he cups one of her breasts, tweaking the stiff nipple underneath the pads of his fingers and thumb.

His erection hardens against her core, and she can't suppress the high pitched moan tearing from her throat. Taking a moment, she inhales his scent as they consume each other, and not just the warm blood flowing underneath his skin, but his addictive musk.

Killian tears his lips away to kiss along her jaw, teeth skimming across her skin as he makes his way down the pale column of her neck, aching to feel her beautiful breasts in his mouth. His lips massage her collarbone, tasting and savoring every inch of decadent skin and groaning under his breath as he makes an invisible trail to the curve of her breasts and sucks a hard nipple into his mouth.

Emma yelps in pleasure, her fingers tightening and twisting in his hair, drawing him closer. His lips feel so soft and his mouth is so wonderfully warm; she's not used to feeling a human's body heat on her cold skin. But God, she has missed this.

He takes his time sucking on each of her nipples, taking the other one between his fingers, and Emma squirms in his arms, unable to think about anything except for Killian and what he is doing to her. But she hates that she's letting him make her feel this way. She needs to be the one in control.

In a woosh, Killian's back is pressed up against the wall as he groans, and Emma is now on her knees in front of him. She rips the towel off his gorgeous body to find his dick, which is long and hard and standing straight up, the slit weeping with precum. She can't wait to have him inside her. Her fangs pop out on instinct and she hisses, a feral craving burning in her loins.

She takes in a deep breath through her nose, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He is the perfect specimen—how human men are supposed to look like. His body is sculpted, stomach rippling with abs, and arms bulking with lean muscle.

Her eyes are glowing with hunger, and most human men would be afraid that she's showing her teeth at his delicate manhood, but as Emma looks up at him, she can see the trust fueling his heated gaze. He knows she won't hurt him. Not really.

Emma leans in and licks up his entire length before lapping at the bead of precum leaking from his slit. He groans above her as she savors the taste of him—salty and tangy with a hint of sweetness—and she curls her fingers around him, stroking him firmly up and down, feeling every ridge of muscle underneath his skin, feeling him swell in her grasp.

She moans, getting more aroused by merely the feel of his dick in her hand. Her core is throbbing, aching for him, and the urge to fuck him is potent, but first she needs to taste him. And for once, she's not looking to taste his blood. No, she wants to relieve him of his white milky fluid and feel it bursting inside her mouth. She's not even sure how long it's been since she's needed a human so badly. Probably never. Other than to feed on them.

"Love, as much as I appreciate you wanting to… to do this, I'm the 'ladies first' sort of lad."

Emma looks up at him, showing her teeth, her immortal being growing with irritation. "Do I look like a lady to you? I'm a three hundred year old vampire."

Killian smirks, lifting a brow. "Sorry, but your enticing feminine figure tells me otherwise."

Emma taunts him with a devilish smirk of her own. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm the 'take what I want' sort of lady." Hissing again, she forcefully pushes his back into the wall before he can respond, her eyes spanning his delicious length. When she glances up at him briefly, Killian gulps, a hint of fear in his eyes, but he doesn't resist her.

She looks at his pulsing length again, retracting her fangs, and lowers her head, wrapping her lips around him and drawing him into her mouth. Killian displays his approval by threading his fingers through her hair, gently moving his hips to gain more friction as she lets him slide into her mouth.

Emma growls, smelling the delicious blood and cum underneath, allowing the scents to permeate her senses, and she lets out a slow breath through her nose to calm herself. Her lips move back and forth, taking more and more of him each time as he groans above her, cursing under his breath, fingers flexing in her hair.

"Oh fuck, that's good," he praises, his voice completely shattered.

Emma grins with her mouth full—full of his pulsing cock—and takes him deeper down her throat. She has many advantages over a human female, one of them being she doesn't need to breathe in air, so she can devour his whole length without having to come up for air. She also doesn't have to worry about gagging on him.

"Bloody hell…" he mutters, thrusting harder into Emma's mouth as her throat closes around him, squeezing him tightly. "Fucking amazing. I'm not hurting you am I, love?" he manages, and she has to refrain from laughing. It's sweet of him, it really is, but Emma is not some delicate flower to be concerned about.

She slightly shakes her head as she draws him in as far as she can to let him know it doesn't hurt in the least. She peers up at him, her eyes meeting his liquid blue as he watches his cock, slick with saliva, slip in and out of her mouth.

The exchange is fueled by primal desire, but is also extremely intimate. When Emma looks into his eyes, she can peer into his soul, she can feel his pleasure, his need for her, and it makes her blood scream—it makes her hotter, despite her low body temperature.

Emma moves quicker, more fiercely, stroking his balls with her cool fingers as he groans, emitting a string of curses under his breath.

"Ughhhh, your fingers feel incredible."

His words encourage her to squeeze more firmly and she sucks on him from base to head, every few times using her vampire speed to increase the pleasure. Emma loves the noises he makes, the little hitches of breath and half-stifled groans, and she's going to love it even more when he completely loses it. She can tell he's close already; she can smell it.

"I'm so close, love."

Emma increases her speed, feeling Killian's cock throb and his balls start to tense. He's breathing sporadically as he suddenly spins Emma around, pressing her into the wall. Her back hits it with a forceful thud and she moans as he fucks her mouth more deliberately, chasing his orgasm. His hands cup the sides of her face and his controlling actions are hotter than hell; she feels her nectar dripping down her thigh.

Emma holds onto his hips, closes her eyes and relaxes, letting Killian rut into her hard and fast, letting him use her up good, letting him take his pleasure. He groans and cups the side of her jaw in one hand, his other fingers curled around her hair.

"Oh Gods, I'm gonna…" Killian whispers, his words trailing off, and Emma reaches around to grab a handful of his ass, pressing him deeper into her mouth. "Fuck, Emma," he mutters, choking on a groan.

She doesn't stop for one second until his muscles spasm and he stills, shooting a thick, hot stream of cum—first, the back of her throat, the roof of her mouth and over her lips before he quickly pulls back and points his pulsing length downward, the sticky cum splattering her naked breasts. He shudders violently with a groan, and goes limp against the wall as Emma swallows his cum down and slides her finger through what's left on her lips, slipping the tasty reward into her mouth. She rises to her feet, licking and sucking off the sticky sweetness; Killian watches, trying to catch his breath as he peels himself from the wall. His eyes are still glowing with need, Emma can see the animal rising in him, and she fucking loves it.

Capturing her face in both of his hands, he roughly brings her mouth to his, kissing her fiercely to taste the remnants of his own orgasm. Leaning back into the wall she lets him kiss her, lets him press as close as he can, pinning her against the wall. The stubble on his chin rubs against her skin, creating a delicious friction as their mouths part, tongues meeting at a rapid pace.

Emma moans, twisting her head to deepen the kiss, both tongues slithering and squirming with hot need, fighting for dominance. He sucks her bottom lip firmly, drawing in the taste of his cum before releasing her mouth, sharply taking hold of her hips.

With a deep growl, he lowers his head and draws one of her soiled breasts into his mouth, lapping the cum off of her nipple and sucking it into his mouth. He does the same with her other breast and pulls away after a moment, licking his lips. "It's my turn," he growls, both of his hands reaching her thighs, and he lifts her up.

She takes the hint and wraps her arms around his neck, her legs anchoring around his hips to allow him to bring her to a chair closeby in the room.

Killian deposits her and kneels down, moving in to kiss her breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking every last drop of his sticky white substance as he slides his finger into her wet folds. Emma curses, arching her back and offering her body to him as he moves to her stomach, continuing to worship her with his lips.

His hand slips between her thighs, and just when she thinks he will lick her most sensitive spot, he lifts his head and moves to whisper in her ear. "Mmm… you're so wet for me." His voice is tainted with sin as he takes her earlobe between his teeth and slowly slips his finger in and out of her slick channel. "And Gods, so fucking tight…"

Sinking her head back into the chair, she hums softly and spreads her legs further apart to give him better access as he strokes her, kissing and licking and appreciating each of her breasts. Emma's breath comes a bit quicker, and she gently rocks her hips against his hand, moaning as his lips make a trail up her neck, reaching her ear again.

"I know you're impatient and prefer to move at lightning speed," Killian clicks his tongue, his hot breath on her skin, "but I plan on taking my time with you, my princess," he whispers smugly in her ear, adding a second digit.

He starts fucking her with his fingers when he lowers himself and reaches her nub, his lips lovingly massaging her skin. She moans loudly, frantically rocking her hips to meet his thrusts, and with the flat of his tongue, he licks up her satin skin. His tongue feels so hot, she grows wetter as he broadly swipes up her slit, gathering her nectar in the process.

"Fuck, you taste..." he murmurs, a low growl tearing from his throat, the sound vibrating against her core, "so fucking good."

Emma whimpers, thinking she might combust into a million pieces right then and there.

He curls his fingers up firmly, still stroking her sweet spot with his thumb, and Emma gasps, her cheeks flushed as he fucks her rough and hard. "Cum for me, Princess," he growls, quickly sending Emma over the edge, her walls tightening around his fingers.

She cries out in pleasure, probably loud enough for the entire club to hear, and slumps into the chair panting as he grins, withdrawing his fingers.

He suddenly grabs her hips and yanks her to the edge of the chair, lifting her legs and throwing them over his shoulders. He leans in and licks her slit without giving her a second to recover. She moans and relaxes her leg muscles, allowing him to feast on her flesh to his heart's content. He tongues her fiercely as his fingers slip into her core again, and she gasps when he begins to fuck her, harder than last time.

Another orgasm overwhelms her and she presses the heels of her feet into his back, howling out in ecstasy as he sucks her clit into his hot mouth. Arching her back off the chair, her body shakes and her toes curl into his back as she cums again, her juices erupting and squirting all over his face and into his mouth.

Her whole body is tingling as she relaxes into the chair, slowly falling from her high when Killian slides up her body, licking his lips.

"Wanton little thing, aren't you?" he asks with a chuckle, his wet lips kissing her breasts.

"Yes, I'm a vampire who likes to fuck… so fuck me, Sheriff," she commands, and her tone is harsh, but when he lifts his head, her eyes are seductive, full of need. In a whir, Emma turns around in the chair so she's on her knees, clutching onto the top of the chair with her ass sticking out in front of his face as she presents it to him.

"Your wish, Princess," he snarls. Her entire figure is alluring, and he isn't planning on turning his back on her now. He spreads her cheeks and quickly closes the distance, his tongue finding her hole and licking up the crevice of her ass as he breathes in her freshly clean scent. Emma gasps, but before she can protest, he stands and sharply grabs her hips, plunging his hard dick in her pussy and slamming into her as hard and rough as he can.

She takes him eagerly, rocking her hips back, her walls stretching deliciously to accommodate his girth. His calloused fingers feel amazing digging into her delicate skin, and she can't help but whimper in relieved pleasure.

A guttural groan tears from his throat as his balls slap against her folds, her nectar quickly soaking them. Killian continues to move in a quick, satisfying rhythm, their moans filling the room with each thrust.

Emma can feel her climax building, an incredible anticipation setting her skin on fire as she moves her hips with purpose, meeting his thrusts with the same speed and force.

"Fuck, you feel so bloody good," he cries out, burying his cock deep inside with incredible speed. Their moans and grunts and the sounds of skin slapping skin fill the room as he pounds into her without restraint.

Emma hisses when he suddenly stops and pulls out, but she can't complain when he spins her around and lifts her up by her waist, throwing her onto the mattress and letting out a feral growl. Instinctively, her fangs emerge, arousal flooding through her body once again as she crawls back towards the head of the bed and parts her legs, offering herself to him. With a manic look in his eyes, he joins her on the bed and slithers to her, closing the distance until he's holding his weight above her.

His lips crash into hers, and she can taste her venom on his tongue, and kisses him deeper, wanting so much more. Everything she feels is more powerful than what a human feels—emotions, all of her senses, sexual arousal—so when she feels that physical ache in her core, it's impossible for her to think of anything else.

Emma moves with vampire speed so Killian's on his knees and she's straddling his waist, moving her hips back and forth, grinding into him, aching to feel his glorious cock inside her some more.

Still kissing with urgency, heavy breathing and muffled moans pouring from their mouths, Killian pulls back just a bit, his slick long length dragging across her center. Before she can protest, he plunges into her depths with a force so aggressive it makes them groan at the contact as they break the kiss.

"Oh, fuck," Emma moans, rolling her hips back and forth to gain more friction.

Killian tightens his arms around her, his hands placed on her back, urging her into him. "You're bloody incredible," he breathes and lowers his head, kissing between her breasts, letting his stubble scrape her sensitive skin. His lips make their way up one of the peaks, kissing the honey soft gems with a tenderness she's never experienced before. In her three hundred years of existence, she's never had an actual lover. She's been fucked, but never made love to, and the way Killian kisses her and moves his body with hers, the way his lips explore her skin, makes her feel loved, even though she knows that's not what's happening right now. They're both simply giving into their primal desires.

The puffs of his breath are hot on her skin as he draws a stiff nipple in his mouth, sucking her breast and swiping his tongue over the hard bud. Emma tilts her head back, arching her body to give him more of herself, to let him know she loves having her breasts in his mouth. She loves the way he tugs and pulls on her nipples with his teeth as she rides his dick. She can't think of anything she loves more.

Killian sucks on her flesh hard, long enough to leave bruises, but they heal quickly under his delicate lips. Sometimes Emma hates this curse. Killian sucks her nipple one last time before relieving it and swiping his tongue up the length of her breast. He pulls her closer and whispers huskily in her ear, "Emma… will you…" he pulls away, appearing to be shy about asking her something, still holding her hips and rocking himself into her.

Emma's eyes flicker over his face, her hands rising to cup his cheeks in her palms as she speaks in a breathy whisper, "What is it?"

His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. "Will you bite me?"

Emma arches a brow, still rolling her hips into him. "Is that a trick question?"

Killians lips twitch into a smirk. "No ma'am. "

Emma doesn't need any further encouragement, and her mouth opens, her fangs descending as she lets out a hiss, eyeing his pulse point. Killian tilts his head, giving her more access to his neck, offering himself willingly. Their movements become slower but fiercer with every thrust as Emma leans in, breaking his skin and sinking her teeth in him. His blood seeps out, the unique flavor so decadent and rich, like fine chocolates, and she closes her eyes, indulging in the taste. Killian groans, a mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure taking over him as he clutches tightly against her body, some of his blood dripping down into his chest hair as Emma's nipples constantly drag over his.

She feasts on him with a hunger she's never felt before. His blood energizes her, fuels her desire and she quickly and effortlessly pushes him into the mattress and lays him out on the bed so she's still on top of him.

Killian groans as she fucks him good and hard while sucking on his neck to her heart's content. She doesn't want to overdo it though, so she releases him before taking too much. Emma's head rises, the blood dripping from her mouth and chin, eyes glowing with lust. Killian growls, his gaze moving over the writhing form above him. She can tell he too wants to taste her again. She reaches into her nightstand, taking out a knife, and Killian questions her with an arched brow as she rises again.

"I always keep a weapon wherever I am," she explains. "I find it hard to trust people, if you couldn't tell."

Killian's eyes widen, fear overtaking his features as he tightly grips her hips.

"Relax," she murmurs with a soft smirk.

"Says the powerful vampire holding a knife in her hands above me while I'm at her complete mercy," he remarks with a shaky laugh.

She quickly erases his worries when she moves her hair over her right shoulder, uses the blade to slice the skin on the left side of her neck and sets the knife aside. "I want us to be one," she confesses, letting the dark blood drip down her neck and over her supple, pale breasts as she looks down at him.

Comprehension fuels his gaze, and he grabs her, pulling her to him. He sucks on her wound, drawing her blood into his mouth, and Emma howls out in ecstasy as she increases her thrusts. Her pleasure multiplies as he sucks voraciously before her wound closes up, and she shutters against him as a violent orgasm possesses her body. Killian tears his lips away and licks some of the blood off of her nipple before capturing it in his mouth. But she wants to taste herself on his tongue, so she takes a fistful of his hair and roughly brings his lips to hers. A growl ripples from his throat, and she greedily swallows the sound, his hands sliding into her hair as he kisses her hard. Their tongues mingle, tasting each other's blood, and they pick up the pace, Emma's body quickly recovering from her orgasm.

Soon they're rolling over, Killian pounding into her relentlessly, chasing his climax as Emma's fingernails dig into his back. There's blood sliding between them, coating their upper bodies as their movements speed up, but neither of them care. Another orgasm washes over Emma, and she screams out, her nails dragging along his back, leaving a trail of broken skin and blood in her path. Killian cums with her, shooting a stream of hot semen into her cold depths with a guttural, drawn out groan. His body convulses and his hips still as he sinks into her, his face buried in her bloody boobs as they try to catch their breaths.

"Bloody hell," he mumbles against her skin, and she manages a strangled laugh.

"More like bloody heaven."

Killian chuckles, cupping a slippery breast in his hand. "Indeed."

Neither of them decide to move, and they stay there like that, just enjoying the aftermath of hot, sweaty, bloody sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I have some good news if you haven't already seen - there will be an extra chapter because I'm just having too much fun writing this!**

 **Oh and I should have explained it better before, but Killian can"t actually turn into a vampire in this story without dying with vampire blood in his system, so he did not turn vampire. And the blood can heal a human when they have been injured but not if the person is too far gone or on the brink of death. That's how Emma and Graham were turned and not Killian.**

 **Thank you to Allison for beta reading, to Lydia for the art she's made for this story and Eva for her feedback. Also, you can thank Salem for the forest scene because while I was beta reading her werewolf story, I was inspired to write a woodsy scene at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Killian's still trying to pull himself together as he steps out of the shower for the second time that night, only this time Emma is directly behind him as he hands her a towel. His cheeks are tinged with blush as they dry themselves off. They had both been high off of each other's blood, so they had waited a few hours for the effects to wear off before removing themselves from the bed. They'd finally decided to step into the shower and wash each other off, and Killian had fucked her against the shower wall, both of them groaning in ecstasy and coming once more before emerging from the shower.

He's not really sure what to do with what has transpired between them. Emma brings out something he hadn't expected. He doesn't know if it's her blood inside of him, or if he's just been alone for so long; he didn't realize how much he craved the company of another. It's been a long time since he's actually been with someone.

"So, do you regret this?" she asks him with curious eyes, and it's hard for him to concentrate on her words when she's standing in front of him wearing nothing, her skin smooth and silky from just being in the shower. Emma raises a leg to the ledge of the bathtub to wipe off the water from her skin, then switches to the other one. Killian is tempted to just grab her hips and fuck her from behind, but instead he tries to focus on the question as he scratches behind his ear.

"I ummm…" He swallows thickly, not knowing how to respond. He knows he doesn't regret the fantastic sex they just had, but if only it were that simple. "No, love, I don't regret it."

Emma lowers her leg, turning to study his face, her eyes narrowing as she observes him carefully. "You're lying," she says flatly, and Killian's cheeks turn red.

"I… I don't regret what we did, Emma, but…"

"But you're worried about the consequences?"

"Stop getting inside my head," he bites back, wrapping the towel around his hips. He starts to walk away and Emma follows after him as he opens the bathroom door and steps into the bedroom.

"I'm not in your head, it's written all over your face. You're afraid the killer will come after you."

Killian stops abruptly and whips around, anger bubbling inside of him, making Emma stop in her tracks. "I'm not afraid of that," he argues. "I'm…" He swallows harshly again. "I'm afraid another innocent woman will die because of me." Killian hasn't known Emma for very long, but he recognizes pain when he sees it in someone's eyes. As much as Emma tries to cover it up, she's actually capable of having empathy for humans.

"You think instead of going after you, he'll go after someone else just to spite you and fuck with you?" she asks, and he can detect the uneasiness in her voice.

"Aye, I do."

Emma gives him a reassuring smile and takes one of his hands into her cold one. "Well then, we will make sure he doesn't find out. Do you want me to make you forget?"

Killian quickly shakes his head, and a coy smile curves his lips. "No, please don't. This was…" he pauses, staring into her jaded depths, "the best night I've had in a long time… probably ever, if I'm being honest," he admits, his cheeks deepening with blush. "I don't wish to forget it."

He can see the tinge of pink spreading across her cheeks as she nods in agreement. "For me too, but it can't happen again." Emma's features immediately transform and she releases his hand, heading for her closet.

Killian smirks, following her with his eyes. "Your human is showing, love."

Emma turns her head and glares at him, showing her fangs and she rushes to him with vampire speed until she's in front of him, a hair's breadth away, and he gulps thickly. "I am _not_ human," she counters in agitation. "I am a vampire, and I'm capable of looking out for myself. You are just a human, and this killer can easily make you pay for tonight, so I suggest you _do_ forget about what happened here, you got it?" she asks, but the question is rhetorical, and not to be argued with.

But he doesn't feel the power of her enchanting stare. He still has the choice to say no if he pleases. She's asking him the question without using her hypnotizing eyes. "Yes, I understand, Princess. Believe me, no one will find out about this," he adds coldly, never peeling his eyes from hers.

Emma tilts her head smiling devilishly and batting her eyelashes. "Aww, if I were a human female, I'd be offended."

Before he can respond, she turns around again and continues her previous endeavour in finding some clothes, so Killian does the same and goes to Graham's room to retrieve the clothes she had picked out for him. He's not afraid for his life, but he knows their previously planned out mission is more important than ever. And he's not going to give up until he finds this person.

When they're both fully clothed, they head downstairs, and the club is empty, apart from the bartender cleaning up behind the counter, and Graham who starts walking over to them.

"I take it your investigation went well?" Graham asks in a playful timbre, and Emma rolls her yes, blush flaring her cheeks.

"It went fine, but our need to fuck each other had nothing to do with it."

Killian almost chokes on the suddenly thin air surrounding him, surprised by her boldness. Although he guesses he should've expected it at this point. There is simply nothing Emma is shy about, he's learned that very quickly.

A bashful smirk graces Graham's lips as he veers his eyes away in embarrassment. "Well, I'm glad my interruption didn't dampen the mood."

"Why would it?" Emma asks impassively, and Killian doesn't fail to notice how she sees Graham—a worthless vampire who is there to merely serve her with no other purpose than to appease her. But Graham doesn't look opposed, in fact Killian has a feeling he willingly bows down to kiss her feet, even without being asked to.

Graham shrugs. "Just glad is all," he affirms, and that's when Killian can see the flicker of jealousy in the man's eyes.

"Emma, you're still planning on arriving at the Rabbit Hole tomorrow night?" he asks, knowing it's sometime after 2 a.m. and the sun will be cresting the horizon soon.

"Yes, I'll be there. But you can't tell anyone I am coming or why I am there," Emma reminds him.

"Of course I won't."

She is pleased by his answer and nods her head in approval. "Good."

"And you can't wear anything like what you normally wear," Killian adds, and she rolls her eyes.

"I know."

Earlier they had decided it would be best for Emma to blend in with the human crowd, so they won't feel threatened.

"Now please leave and get some rest," she tells Killian. "You need your strength for the funeral."

Killian nods and swallows thickly. "It's nice to know you're concerned, Princess," he teases, and Emma rolls her eyes again.

"Yeah, well don't make me regret it," she says with a small smirk. Her cheeks are tinged with blush, and Killian can't help but grin at the reaction he has on her. Who would've thought a three hundred year old vampire could blush?

"I won't. Good night, love."

"Night Sheriff," Emma says as she walks away to head upstairs.

Graham approaches Killian, a troubled look flashing in his eyes. "Funeral? Who died?"

Killian sighs slowly before answering, sadness swarming in his eyes. "Ruby's Grandmother."

Graham's eyes widen, sorrow etched in his features. Killian almost forgot Graham and Ruby had dated before she'd started seeing Liam. Before Graham died, or at least before everyone thought he'd died, but instead was turned vampire. "That's awful. I wish I could tell Ruby how sorry I am," he murmurs, his voice cracking with apology. "You'll find who did this, right?"

Killian nods confidently. "I won't stop searching until I do."

"Well, as much as I've put my human days behind me… if you need my assistance, I'd be glad to help."

"Thank you, mate. I appreciate that," Killian says sincerely, offering a small smile. He can clearly see how gutted Graham is by looking into his eyes; he can see his human feelings rising to the surface.

Graham had never wanted to end things with Ruby, but they both wanted different things—he wanted marriage and a family, and the brunette wasn't looking for those things. But after he died, and dead bodies started piling up, she realized how short life can be, and has opened herself up to the ideas with Liam.

"Can I ask you something?" Now, Killian wouldn't say they had been the best of mates when Graham was human, but they worked side by side for a long time, and next to Liam, he was one person Killian had always been able to confide in and vice versa.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Killian steps closer to keep out the prying ears of another certain vampire as he looks behind him to make sure she's nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, I can't hear any sign of Emma's movement, which means she's in her coffin, asleep. She won't be able to hear you. Vampires sleep like the dead," Graham states matter of factly.

Killian turns back to Graham, offering a small smile at his attempt at humor. "I see you still have the same old dead humor you had when you were human."

Graham grins back at him and shrugs, not taking offense. "And you still know how to put your audience into a coffin."

They share a laugh, and the energy between them feels like it did when they were working together at the station; it brings back a sense of nostalgia.

Killian eventually becomes more serious as the laughter dies in his throat, and he speaks more seriously. "Why do you let Emma treat you like she does?" And here Killian thought he and Graham would have the possibility of being friends again, but he can immediately see his question has pissed off the baby vampire.

"Emma gave me life again," he barks out, adamant and irritated at the same time. "If not for her, I'd be a rotted corpse in a permanent coffin. So, the way I see it is she's free to treat me as she pleases," Graham assures him.

Killian nods in understanding. "Apologies, mate. I only bring it up because I'm looking out for you, and I think she only treats you that way because you allow her to."

"Well thanks for the concern," he says snidely, "but I assure you she treats me better than you think. She's only trying to impress you."

This intrigues Killian, and he arches a brow in surprise. "Really?"

Graham nods. "I'll give you a hint—before she turned me vamp, it'd been a hundred years since she'd given another person her blood. Why do you think she keeps a first aid kit on hand?"

"Because it's regulation, and mandatory if she wants to keep her business running."

"That and because she likes to keep to herself. She doesn't want the obligations that come with the territory of being able to tap into a human's mind. She'll be able to sense when you're in danger or if you get hurt. You're both connected now, and she offered that to you willingly."

Killian opens his mouth to respond, but pauses for a second, choosing another train of thought. "How do you know she fed me her blood?"

Graham taps on his ear. "Vampire hearing, remember?"

Killian scoffs. "But you couldn't hear us while we were…" His cheeks heat up as he scratches behind his ear, thinking about when Graham had walked in on them, "...while we were in your room before you interrupted us?" he questions skittishly.

"I could hear movement and heavy breathing, but I couldn't decipher what was actually going on, and I wanted to make sure she hadn't sucked you dry after you had offered her your blood."

Killian is now blushing excessively, knowing Graham is capable of hearing everything that had gone on in Emma's bedroom. Every kiss, every moan, every curse. "Thanks for your concern..."

"You're welcome." Graham chuckles and pats Killian's shoulder as he starts to pass him, quietly adding, "And yes, I could hear _everything._ It was like listening to porn without actually getting a peek at the show." Graham saunters away, leaving Killian embarrassed as all hell and cursing under his breath.

* * *

When Friday comes around, Killian's a little nervous as he sits at the bar, peering into his glass of rum served neat. He knows Emma can take care of herself, but he also knows the customers at the Rabbit Hole can be vultures. Even though they're not as deadly as vampires, they can still suck the life out of a person.

All he's heard the last few weeks is gossip scampering about, regarding the woman who had fallen victim to a murderer. And it wasn't gossip regarding how the bodies were found or who was or was not going to the funeral. It was tasteless gossip, like Angela being called a vamp tramp or how Granny should have just stuck with her own species instead of betraying the werewolves. The general populace doesn't care for vampires, so really, anyone of them could've been capable of ending the victims' lives. Even Killian's brother, who is normally open to everyone (he wouldn't be able to handle running the Rabbit Hole if he weren't) can not stand them, which is why he was so adamant on entreating Killian to not go galloping off to Enchanted like a half-witted philanthropist thinking he's immune to everything.

Killian… well, he was recently one of those people—against vampires—but after having a taste of Emma, and after being with her the other night, she's gotten under his skin. She's in his blood. And he doesn't despise it.

He lifts his head and notices Liam is staring at him, trying to get his attention.

"Killian? Earth to Killian!" Liam waves his hand in front his brother's face, and Killian blinks a few times, shaking his head, the sound of Liam's voice still ringing in his ears.

"No need to yell, I'm right here."

"I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes," Liam states in a more appropriate volume, lowering his hand. "What's gotten into you lately?" he asks, a bit of curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Killian questions skittishly before taking a drink of his rum.

"Hmmm…" Liam starts wiping down the bar counter, his lips pursed in playful contemplation as Killian lowers his glass, licking his lips and swallowing the alcohol down his throat. "I mean, at the funeral I often caught you in a daze with a ridiculous grin on your face… and you have that same stupid grin on your face as we speak."

Killian's features fall and he freezes on the stool, not even aware he was wearing a grin. "I was not smiling at the funeral," he argues defensively.

"You were, but judging by the dreamlike trance you've been in lately, it's believable that you weren't aware you were doing it."

Killian gapes at him, appalled. He has been a bit distracted lately by a sexy blonde vampire he can't seem to get out of his head. "I really was?"

Liam nods, a smirk tilting his lips. "Like a git."

Killian groans and sighs into his hands, trying to hide his humiliation.

"Who are you seeing, Killian?" Liam teases in a playful tone, leaning his hands on the counter, "and why have I not heard about her yet?"

"Bloody hell," Killian curses under his breath and thankfully a customer enters the bar and takes a stool, stealing Liam's attention.

"Don't think you're getting out of this, brother," Liam warns before asking the customer what she'd like to drink.

Killian sighs in relief and lifts his eyes to the television behind the counter, taking a swig of his rum. WDSU Channel 6 is on the screen and he watches as a blonde man appears who Killian immediately recognizes as a vampire because of the unnatural paleness of his skin.

Killian watches the telly, not paying attention to anything around him, and he soon realizes the man speaking is the vampire king of Louisiana.

"Emma's father," he mumbles under his breath, but before he can watch anymore, the channel is being changed to sports.

"Bloody hell. We don't need to watch that vampire garbage," Liam grumbles, replacing the remote on the counter. He goes back to his customers, and a few moments later, the front door opens up again.

Killian doesn't turn to look as Liam greets the entering patrons with a smile.

"Liam, how are you? It's been a long time."

Killian stiffens at the voice, and he still doesn't care to move in his seat.

"Killian, you remember Milah, Neal's cousin, right?" Liam asks, and Killian is inwardly cursing as he lifts his head and looks up at the brunette who is drawing Liam into a hug.

"Aye, of course, she used to be like a sister to me," Killian remarks, and his voice is heavy with playful sarcasm.

Milah gives him a sardonic smirk, but he can see the regret pooling her eyes as she looks at him.

This woman had broken his heart ten years ago, but he chooses not to hold any sincere resentment towards her. She was his high school crush, they had known each other since grade school, and were seniors when Killian had finally gathered the courage to tell her how he felt about her. She reluctantly agreed to go on a date with him and they had what he thought was a nice evening at the cinema. That was before she told him she only saw him as nothing more than a brother to her. Initially, he was heartbroken and hated her with everything he had, but now he is glad she was honest with him, and he agreed to stay just friends. He hasn't seen her since. After she graduated, she moved out of Storybrooke and did some travelling, or so he was told by her cousin, Neal.

"How was your drive here?" Liam asks her, breaking the hug.

"It was fine, and I have to say it's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back," Liam states, making his way around the counter. To Killian's surprise, Milah follows behind him, and Killian quirks up a brow in confusion.

Liam is quick to clear up his unanswered question as he hands Milah an apron from one of the cupboards behind the bar. "Killian, Milah is my new waitress. I've been short-staffed lately, as you know, so Neal told her about the job when he found out she was moving back here. She has waitress and bartending experience, so I gave her the job."

Somehow, Killian is not surprised by this turn of events.

"That's right. You know I love this bar and I'd hate to see it fall apart," Neal says in his thick cajun accent. "You'll take care of my cousin here and look out for her, right?" he asks Liam, and Milah eyes her cousin in confusion.

Neal obviously hasn't told Milah about the killer on the loose

Liam nods. "You know I will."

"Alright, I have to go, but I'll be here to pick you up after your shift," he tells Milah and heads for the door as she wraps an apron around her waist.

"Okay, bye Neal."

"Bye, Cuz."

As Neal leaves the bar, Liam takes Milah into his office to fill out some paperwork, and Killian flags down the waitress, Merida, to order his usual with the intent to stall as long as possible so he can be here when Emma arrives.

When Liam and Milah emerge from his office, the waitress is behind the bar trying to fill a pitcher of tea. She slams the ice maker shut with a huff, cursing under her breath as she makes her way around the counter with a still empty pitcher. "Liam, how in the devil am I supposed to serve ice cold drinks when the ice maker ain't makin' any ice?!" Merida asks, frazzled and exhausted. "It's hotter than the Devil's armpit outside! There's so much blastin' humidity, one step outside and my curls instantly become thicker 'n more fried than the onion rings we serve, so how are we supposed to expect our customers to drink warm sweet tea?!"

"Sorry Merida. I wasn't aware." Liam sighs and starts to head towards the ice maker. "It was working earlier."

Merida passes Killian, grumbling beneath her breath, "Maybe it was being overworked and underpaid like the rest of us," before storming away.

Killian chuckles to himself as he looks towards the bar again.

He and Milah exchange awkward glances, not knowing what to say to each other besides the usual small talk.

"So, you're the Sheriff now?" she asks him curiously. "Neal told me on the drive here."

Killian nods. "Yes ma'am. Remember when we were teenagers, I always talked about wanting to be a cop? I was still begging Liam to play cops and robbers with me when I was seventeen."

Milah laughs and nods. "I do remember that, but I also wanted to be a movie star," she made a gesture with her hands, referring to the bar they are currently in, "but as you can see, that didn't happen."

Liam closes the ice maker, finished with messing with the machine as he lets out a heavy sigh. "Well, it looks like the ice machine is broken and until I can get it fixed, I'll have to stop at the Piggly Wiggly to get some ice before my customers have a stroke."

"Do you need some help?" Milah asks, and Liam removes the bar rag from his shoulder.

"Actually yes. You can bartend, right?"

Milah nods. "Yeah, my last job was at Chili's in Minnesota, and I tended the bar for eight months."

Liam hands her the rag and heads for the door. "Perfect. Then you can handle it for a half an hour then."

"Do you want me to go with you, brother?" Killian offers, but he's hoping he'll say no because as he looks down at his watch, he realizes Emma is supposed to be here any second.

"No, that's okay. I'll be right back."

It's probably a good thing Liam is not here when Emma arrives because Killian doesn't wish for her to have a difficult time while she is here.

Killian's food arrives and he starts digging in to avoid any awkward conversations with the bartender, which isn't difficult, seeing as the bar starts filling with more patrons. When Milah starts working behind the counter, she looks a bit lost at first, but quickly finds her groove and starts making drinks for customers at an easy pace.

It's just after nine o'clock when Emma steps into the bar, and Killian's mouth falls agape when he sees her. She's wearing a crisp white dress with spaghetti straps, and white high heels that click on the floor when she walks, and her skin is as pale as the moon, her cheeks a deep rosey shade of red.

She doesn't look at him, as they had planned, but she knows he is there. He knows she can smell him. When Emma is seated at a booth in the far corner, she is approached by a flustered Merida who doesn't even care that Emma is a vampire at this point. She is just anxious for Liam to get back, so she can serve ice cold drinks to her customers.

Killian steals a few glances Emma's way, trying not to be too obvious, but she appears to be deterred for some reason. She is served a bottle of Enchanted Blood and tries to drink it, but Killian can tell she's disgusted by it, and yet she drinks it anyway. Killian smiles to himself, turning his attention to his plate of food and taking another bite of his burger. He can't help but enjoy the fact that Emma is going along with this, as uncomfortable as it is for her. And she's doing it for nothing in return. She's doing it for _him._

After a few minutes, Killian decides to catch another peek of her, and when he does, she's looking around the bar before her eyes fall on Killian. She slightly tilts her head towards the door, signaling for him to go outside, or meet her outside, he's not really sure. Killian nods in understanding and turns in his seat to pay for his drinks and food. He looks over again and Emma starts to sit up, leaving money for her bottle of blood on the table. And of course the customers are all giving her the stink eye, so as she passes them, she shows her fangs, hissing at them. They gasp and move over as far as they can, fear igniting their eyes.

After Emma leaves, Killian says goodbye to Milah and heads out the door. Emma's nowhere to be seen when he emerges out into the warm, muggy air, so he rounds the corner of the building.

His gaze wanders around the darkness of the night, the shadows of the trees dancing at the edge of the nearby forest when suddenly he hears someone behind him. His eyes widen in alarm, and without thinking, he grabs his nine, holding up the steel pistol and spinning around to see who is standing behind him.

Killian sighs in relief, realizing it's Emma, and irritation plagues his voice when he speaks. "You shouldn't sneak up on an officer like that," he exhorts, slipping the gun back into the holster.

Emma's eyes dance flirtatiously as she steps closer to him, offering a small laugh. "Sorry. It's a bad habit of mine."

"Emma, what's going on?" he demands, unamused, his patience wearing thin. "You weren't in there very long."

"Because I picked up his scent," Emma answers quickly, and Killian's eyes light up with hope.

"You did?"

She nods. "Yes, but it wasn't very pungent, so our killer must have left already. The scent was only lingering in the bar, and it was everywhere."

Killian's features plummet. He'd thought for a brief second this was it. He'd thought they were finally onto something. Killian exhales a long, heavy sigh, turning and planting his hands on his hips as he peers down at the ground in defeat. "So what now?"

"Well, I'll come back tomorrow and try again. And I'll keep coming back until we find this person."

Killian raises his eyebrows in surprise and turns back around to look at her again. "You would do that?"

Emma nods and graces him with a weak smile. "Yeah, I will."

"But what about the club?"

She shrugs. "I do nothing but sit on a throne and intimidate customers with my death glare to keep them from acting out," she laughs. "Graham can handle things while I'm gone."

Killian's eyes soften as he closes the distance between them and lifts his hand, caressing the apple of her cheek. "Thank you, love," he breathes sincerely.

Emma takes his hand, pressing the pads of his fingers to her soft lips. "You're welcome. We'll find him, don't worry."

He brings his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and slowly taking in the air through his nose. Her intoxicating scent, her icy cold touch, the sound of her voice is everything he hasn't been able to stop thinking about for weeks since he'd first met her. He knows they both agreed not to be together again, but he can't find the strength to pull away from her.

The feelings he keeps bottled up somewhere deep inside of him come flowing to the surface in a dark and dangerous wave. Killian leans in, capturing her lips, expecting her to retaliate by pulling away. But she doesn't. As though he had opened a floodgate, Emma sighs in relief and wraps her arms around the back of his neck. He didn't know how much he'd missed the touch and feel of her lips until this moment, and he curls his arms around her back to pull her closer.

Emma's lips part for him and he takes the opportunity to swipe his tongue over hers, and immediately he's inundated with images of the other night—when they kissed, when they touched each other, when they devoured each other's blood, when they fucked good and hard until both of them were nothing but a useless pile of bones and flesh. Killian tilts his head to deepen the kiss, easily getting lost in her, his arousal heightened with each passing second.

Being with Emma like this feels freeing in a way he's never experienced before. It's like he was drowning in the sea and she is the air that brings him to life again—the air is cool and refreshing with remnants of salt from the water, and makes him shiver, but it keeps him breathing again. And he loves it. But he hates it at the same time.

The sound of a vehicle pulling up to the bar makes them stop and pull apart immediately, Killian inhaling a deep breath. They both move towards the corner of the building and Killian catches a peek of Liam's truck. "It's my brother, Liam," he breathes and takes Emma's hand, pulling her away. She uses her speed to take them into the dark forest.

When Emma slows down, and they resume a normal human pace, the wind is slipping through the trees, brushing their skin. The litter of leaves and small twigs crack under their padding feet along the dark trail, the smell of rich earth and rotting leaves penetrating his nostrils, even with his meager human senses, as they move to hide behind a tree, the bar still in view. The silvery moon is full, shining through the lattice of leaves and hanging big and bright in the charcoal sky that's patched with glittery stars as the Sheriff and vampire recommence their previous activities.

"Maybe it's best we were interrupted," Emma manages as Killian presses gentle kisses to her neck. Her head is tilted back to give him access and she's clutching onto his shoulders, her body pressed into his. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Killian stops and lifts his head to look into her eyes. "You really want me to stop?" he asks, a bit disappointed, but he knows she's right.

Emma's smirk is tainted with mischief as she lowers her head, eyes glowing with lust. "Of course I don't… but I..." Emma pauses and her features become softer. "Is this what you really want?" she asks him flatly. "To fuck like animals in the leaves and dirt just so some psychopath can find out and come after you?"

"You're the animal, not me," he growls, pressing her against the tree.

Emma is not fazed by his words, and her expression remains the same. "Do you want to die?"

The question catches him off guard and he stares into Emma's eyes for a moment. He can see the concern pooling in her emerald depths.

She cares for him.

A smug grin pulls at the corner of his lips. "You don't want me to get hurt?"

Emma blushes, giving in to a small smile. "You've grown on me a bit, we've already established that. Plus if your life is taken with my blood in your system, you will turn into a vampire, and I know you don't want that," she murmurs softly, and Killian can see the genuine worry etched in her features.

"You really do care for me, love, don't you?"

Emma nods, unwilling to deny at it at this point. "I do… I told you before, everything I feel is magnified because of what I am. So please don't make me regret it," she implores diligently, her words cracked with apprehension as she gazes into his eyes.

Killian swallows audibly and lifts her up, pressing her against the tree, making her gasp as she wraps her legs around his hips, anchoring herself between him and the solid bark.

"I promise, I won't. No one has to know." With that promise, he kisses her with everything he has and they easily fall back into what he had initiated before, heavy breaths and desperate hands clinging to get the other one closer.

Emma starts to smirk as she breaks the kiss and leans in, whispering in his ear. "You're right. No one has to know about us," she tells him, kissing her way down the column of his neck as she slips her hand into his pants to find his long, stiff cock. She pulls it from his boxers and starts stroking him up and down, loosening and tightening her grip around the aching muscle underneath just enough to make him weak. A guttural groan tears from his throat as he rocks his hips into her touch and summons the strength to tuck his hand under the top of her dress, cupping one of her breasts in his hand.

Emma shudders from the feel of his fingers as he tugs and pulls on her nipple, making it harden underneath his touch. "No one has to know how much we enjoy this. No one has to know how you tremble for me. How you ache for me when you're alone, making yourself come for me in that firm hand of yours," she whispers with a smirk, and Killian knows she is only aware of this because she had given him her blood. She knows each time he's aroused, she knew when he was alone in his bed stroking himself last night, and she knew the second he hit his release. She could feel it.

Killian growls and sets her down, removing her hand from his cock and kneeling down, throwing one of her gorgeous legs over his shoulder. He takes in her potent scent which invigorates every cell in his body, and he smirks when he realizes she's not wearing any knickers. An involuntary moan spilling past her lips quakes his being as he parts her folds and glides a thumb through her slick juices, swirling it over her swollen clit. He plunges two fingers inside of her quim, murmuring against her soft skin. "And no one has to know how wet you get for me. How, when you're alone, you want to fuck me so hard you scream my name in even the deadest of sleep. That's between us." He leans in and licks a wide tongue across her cool flesh. "It's all between us," he whispers with a heavy breath. He doesn't know this for sure, but it's certainly what he imagines.

She doesn't deny his words as her body trembles and arches at the sensations driving her out of control, and she grabs Killian by the head and rides his face. He lets her use him this way, continuing to lick and fuck her with his tongue and fingers, pressing her hard into the tree with each thrust. Growls tear from his throat as Emma cries out, "Please fuck me, Killian." Relentless moans escape her mouth as she moves her hips to meet his ministrations. Killian holds her effortlessly against the tree, his hands grabbing her ass as he feasts on her to his heart's content, lapping up her delicious sweetness. "I need you. I need your cock inside me," Emma begs breathlessly, her words shattered with lust. With a broad sweep of his tongue, his warmth sinking further and further inside her cool flesh, he swirls it around her folds and across her clit, unable to get enough of her. "I need you to make me come," she pleads, and Killian growls against her clit. "Fuck me. Make me yours." Killian doesn't stop just yet though, and continues to eat her up, plunging his fingers into her core and lapping up her juices. "So close," she moans, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers.

"Good girl."

When he sucks her clit hard between his lips, her body goes stiff and he's rewarded with a flood of her nectar as she screams through her orgasm, the sound echoing through the scatter of trees and warm, damp air.

Her nails dig into Killian's hair as he bathes her thighs with his tongue, eagerly licking up the juices she's left all over his face. She pants above him, leaning her head against the moist bark of the tree as he lowers her leg and stands up, pressing a kiss to her mouth. She licks at her lips, tasting herself as she slowly falls from her high.

He unbuckles his jeans, and Emma helps him pull off her dress, revealing her pale, naked body, her skin glowing in the night. Their clothes are thrown carelessly to the ground and Emma jumps into his arms, anchoring her legs around his hips. The hooting of a Great Horned Owl is heard from afar as Killian lays Emma down on damp earth with bated breath. Their eyes are locked on one another, and Killian can see the silver reflection of the moon in her emerald depths as he enters her slowly, claiming her wet, snug walls as she draws him in.

Finding a delicious rhythm is easy, their hands caressing and tracing the shape of each other's bodies. He captures her lips, tongues exploring one another's mouths, their naked bodies bathing in the moonlight as he moves inside of her, slowly making love to her. He cups her jaw in his hands, roughly pulling her head back and planting kisses down her throat, and Emma runs her fingers through his hair, arching her back to push her breasts closer to his face.

"So beautiful." It's a delicate whisper in her ear as his mouth trails down, nipping and kissing her skin everywhere he can reach—her collarbone, her chest, the wonderful swell of her breasts. He positions himself where his eyes gaze deeply into hers and picks up his speed, pushing himself further inside her depths.

"Fuck," Emma moans, her walls completely filled up by his length as he takes one of her hands in his and pushes the back of it into the dirt, using their joined fingers as an anchor.

Killian's mouth is parted, groans spilling from his lips as his length drags along her walls, his eyes half lidded, enjoying how tight Emma is around him. He hungrily devours her mouth as he thrusts in and out of her, their moans mingling through the darkness of the night.

Killian picks up a harder pace, his body trembling over hers as he fights to hold himself back, whispering in her ear, "Tell me you're mine, love."

"You already know," she murmurs, kissing and nuzzling his neck. "I'm yours. Only yours."

They roll around together in the brisk dirt and dewy leaves nipping and clinging to their skin, until she is the one on top of him, breasts bobbing up and down in his face as she rides him fast and hard.

"And I'm yours, Emma. All yours."

With those words said, Emma reaches her peak once more, and her head rises, neck dipping back and long golden hair spilling over her shoulders as she arches her back, howling loudly in ecstacy. The sight is glorious as he watches his beautiful siren, her creamy, porcelain colored form glowing in the moonlight as he tightens his hands around her hips, aiding her thrusts. Digging her nails into his chest, she curses his name as her walls clamp around his length, the waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Killian fiercely tugs on her hips, thrusting into her as she pulls him in with her tight sheath. He groans, finding his own release and emptying a long stream of hot seed into her cold body,

It's in the moment their cries die down when they hear a twig snap and a rustle in a bush nearby. Her body stills, looking in the direction of the sound, and Killian's brows weave together, seeing the look on her face.

"It's probably a critter, love."

Emma shakes her head. "I can smell him," she hisses, and in a flash she is standing behind a tree at the edge of the woods, still naked, her skin scoffed with dirt and her hair full of small twigs and leaves. Killian pushes himself off the ground and steps closer, but she's back to him before he can blink.

That's when he looks out into the distance and sees a brunette tossing a cigarette butt to the ground and rushing into the bar wearing the same clothes Milah was wearing as the door closes behind her—a white shirt, black shorts and the bar apron.

Killian and Emma start wiping the dirt off of each other and pick up their clothes to get dressed as she expands on her earlier words.

"It wasn't the bartender I smelled on the body at the morgue, but I could smell the scent on her, along with the wretched stench of cigarettes," she apprises, her nose scrunching up, features twisting in distaste as she picks a small twig from Killian's hair and tosses it to the ground. "The killer's scent was strong, so she must have had contact with him recently," Emma speculates, and Killian pulls on his shirt, thinking about that for a moment.

He remembers Emma's earlier words when she'd said the scent remained in the bar after he'd left, and how the scent was everywhere. He remembers earlier when Milah had walked into the bar. He remembers when…

Killian whitens, all of the blood draining from his face. "Oh fuck," he thinks out loud, and Emma glances at him with an imploring stare.

"What is it?"

He doesn't know why it didn't dawn on him before _—_ maybe he was just trying to not allow himself to go down that particular path. But every victim was connected to _him_ in some way. The teacher who frequented the bar, the waitresses who served there, Ruby's grandmother. How did Killian not see it before? He swallows thickly before letting the words tumble from his lips, as much as it makes his stomach turn and his entire body recoil in horror, a chill racing down his spine.

"Liam's the killer."

* * *

 **Author's note: DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! *cue evil laughter***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **There is not a whole lot of Killian in this one, but it's a much needed chapter. We do however get to meet the Charming Vampires :D**

 **Thank you ilovemesomekillianjones for beta reading and teamhook and onceuponaprincessworld for your feedback and neverending support!**

* * *

"There's only one way to find out." Before Emma can take off for the bar, Killian places a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Wait, I don't want to know," Killian pleads, his words broken. "Not yet… I can't." He looks completely gutted, and his eyes are dark and filled with pain, knowing his brother could be the one who murdered those innocent women.

"But he might go after someone else," Emma points out. "The bartender saw us. She might tell him."

"And he'll what? Murder his own brother? Liam wouldn't do that."

"You also didn't think he was capable of murdering those women, now did you?"

"I know, but if I find out for sure that it's him, then I have to… I have to arrest him, and I'm… I'm not ready for that," he says, his voice utterly wrecked.

Emma nods in understanding. "Okay, then we'll wait. I'll wait to sniff him out until you're ready." Emma gulps thickly, hoping Killian's not dead before that happens.

As they start to walk the trail to the edge of the woods towards the bar where Killian's car is parked, Emma stops in her tracks, a thought striking her suddenly.

Killian turns to look at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"The killer… he's not Liam," Emma murmurs.

Killian's eyes widen, his blue depths filling with hope again. "How can you be sure?""

"I smelled Liam when we were in the woods. When he stepped out of his truck and walked into the bar. His scent did not match the scent on Angela's body. It's not Liam."

Killian still appears to be a bit uncertain. "But he hugged Milah and you said the scent was all over the bar—"

"And why did he hug her?" Emma inquires, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because he hasn't seen her in ten years. She grew up here and just came back into town."

Emma nods, her lips tilting into a small smile. "You just answered your own question. She's seeing a lot of people she hasn't seen in ten years, so she's probably hugged a lot of people today, wouldn't you think? The killer could be any one of those people."

Killian breathes out a long sigh, and Emma can see the relief washing over him as he gives a nod. "Aye, that's true, love."

Emma's grin blossoms as she places a gentle hand on his arm. He smiles back at her, encasing her hand with his, her words full of confidence as she speaks. "And one thing we know for sure is the killer frequents the bar, so sniffing him out will be a piece of cake."

* * *

 _Emma can feel the warmth on her body—in her body. She hasn't felt this warm in a long time, and it's not the heat she feels when she is aroused or feasting on someone, it's a completely different heat. She looks around, inhaling the scent of poppies and the fresh, clean air from the woods near the flower field she is standing in right now. She is still surrounded by the shadows of the trees, afraid to step into the light, fully aware of what will happen when she does so. She has no idea why she is here or why she is wearing this bright white and red floral dress. She looks pretty, a vast contrast to her usual attire. She also feels different—she feels human. Emma picks a dandelion from the ground and brings the flower to her nose when she sees Killian on the other side of the flower field._

 _She cannot stop the smile blooming over her face, she cannot stop her heart from speeding up, and suddenly she realizes something_ is _different. She cannot hear him, but she sees him waving for her. Slowly Emma takes a step forward, out of the shadows and into the bright sunlight. She waits for the pain, waits for the disgusting smell of burned flesh, but the only fragrance she inhales is the one from the flower in her hand. The smile on her face blossoms, and now Emma only has one wish; she wants to be with Killian. She wants to run to Killian, wants to feel his arms around her body, enjoying the time outside of the darkness with him. Whatever is going on, whatever magical spell she is under, it feels good. It feels right._

 _Emma looks up again and that's the moment she sees the person behind Killian. She cannot make him out clearly, only sees the knife in his hand, its blade reflecting the sunlight. The attacker raises it slowly, like in slow motion, and Emma's eyes widen. She starts to scream and wave at Killian who is completely unaware of what is going on behind him. He only stares at her in awe, his arms stretched out to catch her whenever she is ready to throw herself into his embrace._

 _Panic is now paralyzing Emma's body._

 _Tossing the dandelion to the ground, she starts running towards Killian, but quickly realizes she is slower than usual. She wants to reach her lover, wants to save him, but it feels like she is moving in slow motion, or not at all._

 _Not understanding what is happening, Emma waves and screams at Killian, telling him to run or turn around or do something—anything—but his beautiful cerulean eyes are only fixated on her. The smile on his face grows when he realizes she is already running towards him. He takes a step in her direction, and hope flares inside of her, making her feel warm all over again. The feeling fades away as quickly as it came up seconds before, until only the heat remains._

 _Emma looks down at herself and she can see and feel it. Smoke is emerging from her bare arms, her skin already blistering and turning a deep shade of red. Pain starts to spread from her arms and legs through her whole body and Emma realizes what's happening to her. She is burning and if she doesn't speed up, Killian won't be the only one gone in a few minutes. Emma focuses on Killian, on her goal to protect him; she cannot lose him, no matter what._

 _She is nearly there, but suddenly she sees the person behind Killian lifting the knife a bit higher, she knows what will come next and she cannot watch. Squeezing her eyes shut, she mobilizes all of her powers to rescue him, but it's too late. Large flames cover her entire body, the pain is nearly overwhelming, her heart feels like it will combust at any second, and not in a good way._

 _She can no longer smell the flowers, only burning, melting flesh, and she cannot see anything else other than bright orange flames surrounding her._

 _She can't move anymore._

Emma's eyes suddenly open and she finds herself desperately gasping for air; her skin feels like it's on fire. She hurries to open her coffin and climbs out using her vampire speed. She's about to rush to her shower to stop the fire from burning her skin, but looks around, realizing she's not out in the sun. She glances at her hands and arms, seeing her flesh is not actually charred. Her breathing slows when she realizes she's just had a bad dream. She swallows thickly, thinking about what she had seen and felt—a beautiful field of flowers (she can still smell the dewy, fresh fragrance of the dandelion), Killian being murdered, and her flesh burning in the sun as she tried to rescue him.

It was just a dream… or was it?

Emma walks down the hall to her bedroom. The last time she had a dream like this, it came true. She had dreamt about a man getting shot on the side of the road outside of the woods, only she was a human and couldn't save him. Sure enough, the next evening she'd found Graham shot and left for dead in the exact same spot as in her dream. Of course, in reality she'd been able to turn him into a vampire to save him. But had she believed her dream could actually happen, maybe she could've stopped the gunman from shooting him. Emma's eyes widen and she knows she can't ignore this. What if she tries to get to Killian and she can't because it's the middle of the day? She will be able to sense when he's in danger, but she won't be able to do anything if she can't get to him.

Emma brushes and straightens her hair before throwing on some clothes, but not her usual getup; she opts for red leather pants and a simple white tank top, and heads downstairs before anyone arrives at the club. There is no sign of her progeny yet, so thinking he is still sleeping, she goes to her office and jots down a note to let him know she's leaving him in charge for a few hours. She leaves it on the desk and emerges from the room, making her way to the door when she hears someone approach in a _woosh,_ disturbing the air in their path.

"Emma, where are you going?"

She turns around, seeing Graham standing there with a worried expression etched into his features. "I'm going to visit my parents. There's something I need to do," Emma says simply. "You're in charge tonight."

Graham nods and doesn't question her any further. "Of course. Just be careful."

"Always am." Emma steps outside and looks up into the dark, endless sky before she pushes off with her feet and rises up into the vast night with a powerful speed. She's not a huge fan of Storybrooke and the citizens there, but it's located on the Gulf of Mexico, and she enjoys seeing the town from above. She enjoys watching the raging dark waters and angry tide as it crashes into the shore below before she has to head further north, away from it all.

To get to New Orleans from Storybrooke, normal Louisianans would hop on Route 90 from Highway 56, and the trek heading northeast to New Orleans would take them an hour and thirty-seven minutes by car, but with Emma's levitation and speed, it takes her a quarter of the time. She enjoys the warm winds of Louisiana on her cool skin as she glides through the dark night passing the southern towns and capturing the view of everything from above. Truthfully, she's not sure why she doesn't do this more often, but she does have responsibilities and obligations at Enchanted, so she ends up spending most of her time there.

It's not long before she's lowering herself, her feet hitting the solid ground in front of her parent's palace, which looks like an actual castle, putting the White House to shame.

She's greeted by some security guards, but they immediately recognize her and contact her parents over their radios to inform them she's there. Emma sucks in a shaky breath as she walks up the many steps that lead her to the overtowering building. She knows she shouldn't be nervous—it's just her parents after all—but she hasn't come to visit them in a few months, since she's introduced them to her progeny, and she always gets chastised for drinking human blood.

Emma takes another deep breath and makes a quick dash for the entrance, and arrives on the porch when her parents emerge from the palace, greeting her at the door with open arms.

"Emma, it's so good to see you," her mother chants as she draws her daughter into a warm hug, despite her cool body temperature. Her father takes his turn and pulls her into his embrace before pulling away and asking how Graham is doing as the three of them go inside and head for the dayroom.

"He is fine, he's a good student."

"Oh that's good," Snow White comments exuberantly, excited to hear about everything going on in her daughter's life.

Emma's mother is a spirited creature and definitely one of a kind. She has short bobbed, raven black hair and she is the palest of all vampires, her skin whiter than snow, which gave her the nickname Snow White. Her lips are blood red and she has a smile that's brighter than the sun, despite the darkness inside of her soul. She fits very well with Emma's father, who has blonde hair, boyish good looks, and a very charming personality that flourishes well on television when he's speaking on behalf of vampires on the news channel. He is the main reason why vampires have the same rights as humans in the state of Louisiana. If not for him, vampires would still be hiding in their coffins, secretly feeding on humans as their only choice of blood.

Emma has only ever seen David as her father; he is the only father she's ever had, and despite the fact that they were similar in age when turned vampires, and despite the undeniable truth that David does not look a day older than Emma, he has always treated her like a real daughter. In fact, he and Snow White adopted her when it became legal for vampires to adopt, so if something were to happen to him or Snow White, Emma would inherit the Palace and all of their assets.

Emma tries to fall behind them as they make their way to the back of the palace, but instead, her parents make room between them and take her hand in theirs. Emma offers a small smile, always feeling underdressed when she visits.

The couple is wearing their usual attire. Her mother likes to dress as though she's still living in the roaring twenties, with fur coats and fringe wraps, authentic flapper dresses, cloche hats, feathered headbands for the later hours of the night, and long pearl necklaces. This evening she is wearing an ivory gold dress designed with sequins, beads and a delicate sheer mesh. Her father is dressed in a white suit consisting of straight, narrow pants with cuffs, a vest and jacket with narrow lapels, and a soft blue tie that matches his eyes. Her parents look more like angels than vampires, but this is who they are and she loves them dearly for it.

The dayroom is a place where Emma's parents go to escape their vampire lives and are able to live like humans. The walls and ceiling are designed and painted with the appearance of an actual dayroom—encased in windows with an exceptionally realistic view of palm trees with bright green fronds, a blue sky, a white sandy beach and a bright, glowing sun—and there's a swimming pool in the center of the room and a set of outdoor seating with a sun umbrella where they like to play chess.

They enter the dayroom and she sits by the pool in a lounge chair with her mother, but Emma doesn't get comfortable in her seat. She is here for one particular purpose.

"Would you like an Enchanted Blood?" her father asks, offering her a bottle, to which Emma declines.

"No, thanks, father."

Emma's mother regards her with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. "You're not still feeding on humans, are you?" she asks in an accusing tone.

Emma sighs. She didn't come here to be chastised for her normal vampire practices. "Mother, I only feed on humans with their consent," she assures them, like she's told them a hundred times. "You have both trained me well about control, and I never kill humans for blood."

Snow White is not pleased; she has never been able to accept this, however David places a kiss to her forehead before taking a seat next to her. "That's my Princess. Just please be careful."

"I know," Emma murmurs with a small smile. "I always am. And don't worry, we keep the Enchanted Blood flowing at the club."

"Emma, you know you can only keep the club running if your vampires are not feeding on humans," her mother warns her sternly. "And how do you expect them not to feed on humans if you do?"

"They don't know that," Emma tells her. "I'm very discreet. Besides, the vampires are only allowed the bottled blood, or they are not allowed in," Emma fibs. She can't exactly tell her parents she allows some of her customers to feed on humans for money in the restrooms. She's tried to stop it before, but it was a useless cause.

"How have you been, Emma?" David questions, quickly changing the subject to avoid any confrontation.

"I've been fine. The business is a bit slow right now because of some murders in Storybrooke, but it will pick back up again."

An incredulous gasp leaves her mother's mouth, and her eyes practically bulge out of her head, worry falling over her pale features. "Murders?! Oh Emma, maybe you should stay here for a while."

Emma rolls her eyes dramatically. "Mother, I can take care of myself. This person is human, only going after other humans who have been seen associating with our kind."

"Well, I am so sorry to hear that," David expresses sincerely, the corner of his eyes creased with concern. "Has law enforcement caught this person, yet?"

Emma softly shakes her head, her eyes darting to the floor. "No, but…" she hesitates, not sure if she should tell them anymore than that, but then again, it may be the only way she can get what she wants—what she _needs._ "I've been helping the Sheriff find this human." She peers up and glances between them with hesitance.

"Oh, Emma, I don't know about this," her mother says warily.

Emma's brows weave together, eyes narrowing in confusion. "But, I'm working with a human. I thought that is what you wanted me to do. I thought you wanted me to get along with them," Emma says, using heavy sarcasm and air quotes, "and _mingle_ with them." Those were their words, when they gave her the club, not hers.

"Yes, it is, and that's why we gave you your own business, but this sounds a bit risky," her father argues, a hint of anxiety laced in his words.

Emma grows irritated as she shows them her fangs, but in a nonthreatening way. "Did you both forget I'm a vampire? I can handle this human." Emma retracts her fangs and her features soften. "And I can protect the Sheriff. That's why I'm here," she finally admits, and her parents glance at one another before looking at Emma again. "I had another dream, and I think it is a foreshadowing of what will happen," she murmurs.

"What do you think will happen?" Snow White asks softly, worry laced in her words.

"I think the killer will go after him."

"But why? Is this Sheriff associated with vampires?" her mother asks.

Emma nods candidly. "With me."

"Oh, because you're helping him with the case?" David pries curiously.

"Yeah," Emma chooses to go along with that answer because it sounds a whole lot better than the truth. At least, as far as her parents are concerned.

Her mother, however, doesn't buy it. She stares at Emma with narrowed eyes. "Emma, what are you not telling us?"

Emma peels her eyes away from them and points her gaze to the floor again, toying with her fingers in her lap. "Nothing."

She's not sure how, but her mother puts together the pieces, and a big smile is blooming over her lips when Emma peers up at her.

"You love him, don't you?" her mother asks, very much intrigued.

Emma starts blushing as she looks between her parents, shaking her head. "No, of course not. It's too soon for that."

"Then you had sex with him?"

David's hands fly up, his features contorting in disgust. "Alright, I for one do not wish to hear about this. Why don't you tell me what we can do to help, Emma."

She doesn't verbally reply to her mother's question, but she flashes her a small smirk, letting her know that _yes,_ she did fuck the Sheriff.

Snow White is gushing and smiling, but doesn't add anything further.

"I need some fairy blood," Emma finally says and quickly moves her gaze between them to gauge their reactions.

No other vampires know about their hidden stash or even that fairies still wander this realm, because they normally hide in their own fairy realm, away from the creatures of the night. Fairies possess a lightness within them and their blood, which is very potent and attractive to vampires. It's very easy for them to suck fairies dry, which is why the light creatures are now very scarce, and most vampires aren't even aware they still exist. To them, fairies and their blood, which allows vampires to meet the sun without getting burned, is nothing but a myth.

The Charmings were lucky enough to encounter a fairy named Blue during their hundreds of years of existence, and because they have shown enormous willpower, restraint and kindness, the entire fairy clan has grown to trust them. They even supply them with the blood so that every now and then, David and Snow White can venture out into the daylight for whatever reasons. Their favorite thing to do is have a picnic in the park.

"In my dream, I burn in the sun trying to save the Sheriff in broad daylight, so I need to be able to go out into the sun."

Her parents don't breathe a word at first as they exchange unspoken thoughts with each other.

"Emma, we appreciate what you're trying to do, but fairy blood only has a temporary effect," her mother finally speaks, looking at Emma with warning eyes.

"I know, but that's fine. I only need it to get to Killian and protect him," she says, and her words crack with fear against her will.

David let's out a heavy sigh as he thinks about Emma's words.

"Please, Daddy," she says with a vulnerability she doesn't normally show anyone but her parents. "Please, if I can't save him, then... he might die," Emma's voice squeaks and her eyes prick with blood tears because vampires are not capable of producing human tears—it hasn't even occurred to her until now just how deeply she actually cares for Killian.

David nods in understanding. "Normally we would say no, but we can see you care about this man. We can see your compassion for him, for another human being, and it's something we've always wanted for you. And we happen to have one vial of blood left until we get another supply."

Emma's eyes widen, a smile cracking her lips. "Does this mean you'll give it to me?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes, you can have it, but you have to be quick after you ingest it," her mother replies. "The blood only lasts for a few hours at most, and you won't have the same strength as you do now. "

Emma arches a brow in surprise. "But I'll still have strength though, right?"

"Yes, you will still have more than a human, but you won't be able to fly or move as quickly."

Emma nods, accepting this. "That's okay."

"And you can't go parading around in front of a bunch of humans. Maybe you could disguise yourself so people won't know you're a vampire?" her mother suggests.

"Yes, I could do that," she agrees quickly.

Snow White lets out a defeated sigh and stands up to go to the safe outside the room where she keeps the fairy blood and returns with the vial in her hand. It appears to be normal blood, but when unleashed from the confines of the cylindrical container, it releases the energy and light which makes the blood so powerful and potent.

Emma stands up and holds her hand out, ready to accept the vial, but Snow White appears hesitant. "Just promise us you'll be careful." Her tone is uneasy, words tainted with a tremble, a vast contrast to her normal cheerful demeanor as she places the small container of blood in her daughter's hand.

Emma nods and clasps her fingers around the vial, pressing it to her chest and offering a small smile. "I will, I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Emma's dream sequence was done by rouhn who did an amazing job writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was not able or willing to end this story quite yet so I've decided to expand more on this fic. This chapter will not be the ending and it's a bit short because I wanted to get something posted for you lovely readers.**

 **The more I write, the longer the story grows overall, and I have some ideas for a couple of extra chapters. So now I will be putting it on hold just until I finish the 2 chapters I have left of my CSBB story and then I will be working on the rest of YIMB and AHH. Thanks for your patience!**

 **A huge thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Allison for the quick look over!**

* * *

It's been a long day at the station when Killian locks up and walks across the parking lot feeling the weight of exhaustion in his bones. He presses the unlock button of his key remote, looking forward to a glass of rum at the bar and shooting the breeze with his brother before a long night of sleep awaiting him. The last few days have been typical, luckily, with no murders or anything unusual, but Emma has still been unable to track the killer's scent.

"Sheriff Jones."

Killian stops just before he can open the truck door, and he turns around at the sound of his name. Lifting a brow, he sees Graham standing a few feet away from him. He immediately thinks something is wrong because of the concerned expression the other man's wearing, and he desperately hopes Emma is okay. "Graham? Is everything alright? Is Emma okay?"

Graham nods, but the seriousness in his features never fade. "Yeah, she's fine."

Relief washes over him, and he offers a small smile, still holding the keys in hand, the thought of being at the bar with his brother and then going home prominent in his mind again. "Okay, then why the gloomy expression?" he asks in a cheery tone, hoping to lighten the mood.

Graham doesn't crack though, and he steps closer, swallowing thickly, the worry in his features mixed with a bit of nervousness. "I just… I wanted to warn you."

Killian's smile dims, arching a brow in confusion. "Warn me about what?"

"About Emma. You were right the other night to look out for me, so I'm doing the same for you."

Killian's even more confused. Graham had been irritated with Killian when he had talked to the vamp about the way his sire had treated him. "I don't understand."

Graham peels his gaze away, looking off into space. "Look, Killian, I know the two of you were together again, she told me," he sighs, meeting his eyes again with a warning stare, "and knowing you from the days when we worked together, you actually care for her, am I right?"

Killian swallows harshly, knowing he cannot deny his feelings for the enticing blonde vampire. He almost thinks that somehow the powerful emotions she feels has been passed along to him since she's fed him her blood, but he knows that is not possible. She can feel what he does, but not vice versa. "Aye, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is actually," Graham answers bluntly. "Emma's a vampire, and she doesn't care about humans. They are nothing but food to her. _You_ are nothing but food to her. When she's done with you, she'll flick you away like a bug on the bottom of her shoe."

Killian lowers his gaze, shaking his head. "You're wrong." He lifts his head again, looking Graham in the eyes. "I can see the humanity in her eyes. And the connection between us is real."

Graham pats him on the shoulder, sighing and offering a weak smile. "Apologies, _mate_. I only bring it up because I'm looking out for you," he says, reiterating Killian's words from the other night.

Killian peers down at the ground, hearing the sincerity in his words, but he thinks Graham is only saying these things because he's jealous Emma has chosen Killian over him. She had chosen a human, and Graham cannot understand or deal with that. "I appreciate that, but I assure you…" Killian's words trail off, and he doesn't realize his mistake when he lifts his gaze and looks into Graham's eye—not until he feels the pull of his stare.

The next thing he remembers is getting into his truck after the short walk from the station, and driving to the drugstore for a particular item before driving to the Rabbit Hole as planned.

"Excuse me, Cassidy," Killian apologizes after bumping into Neal.

"Not a problem, Sheriff Jones," he says with a smile and proceeds out the door as Killian makes his way to the counter. Neal had dropped his cousin off, and she's already got her apron on, working behind the bar as a coy smile curves her lips when she sees him approaching.

He eyes her in confusion, wondering where his brother his.

"You just missed him. I gave him the night off so he could spend time with Ruby," Milah answers the unasked question before he can even speak.

"Ah, I see," he nods, and Milah pours some rum in a glass and slides it over to him. "Thank you," he murmurs appreciatively, and as he lifts the rum and takes a drink, he can feel her stare burning into him. He swallows the alcohol down his throat and lowers the glass, cautiously lifting his eyes to meet her curious gaze. "What?" he asks, although he's not exactly sure if he really wants to know the answer.

Milah smirks and leans over the counter, perched up on her elbows as she speaks quietly. "I saw you the other night."

He raises a brow and gulps. He knows what she's referring to, but he doesn't feel the need to let her know that. "Is that supposed to be surprising? You work at my brother's bar; you've seen me here every night since you've started."

She shakes her head. "No, I mean I saw you in the woods… with that blonde vampire."

Blush creeps into his cheeks as he takes another drink of his rum to avoid her gaze.

"I saw the two of you fucking," she whispers.

He almost chokes on the alcohol, surprised by her boldness as he quickly sets the glass down, looking around to make sure no one had heard her. But none of the patrons are even looking in their direction.

"But, don't worry, I haven't said anything."

Relief washes over him as he reverts his eyes to Milah, who's still staring at him with heightened curiosity. "You haven't?"

"Nope. You're brother would kill you if he found out," Milah laughs and rises to wipe down the counter, but considering what Killian had almost started to believe that same night, her joke is not funny to him. "You've probably noticed that whenever she comes in here, he goes and hides in the back to avoid her because he's not allowed to deny her service."

"Aye, I'm aware," he mumbles. Liam's tried to prod Killian into telling him who he's been seeing, but Killian won't budge.

"Can I tell you something?' she asks him, peering up from her task.

"Sure, why not?" Killian sighs, refraining from rolling his eyes. If it gets her to keep his secret then, sure, he will listen to what she has to say.

"After I saw you making love to her, I admit I was a bit jealous. I know I ruined my chance with you years ago, and I see the way you look at her when she enters the bar, like none of us exist." Her features fall in disappointment as she continues on. "So I decided to focus my energy on something else and see what all the fuss was about with these vampires. I heard some customers talking about Enchanted, the vampire club, and I decided to check it out…" another smirk suddenly lights up her face, and again she leans her elbows on the counter, whispering so no one else can hear, "and I found my own vampire."

Killian's eyes widen, fear instantly striking him. He of course has no residual feelings for her, but he still doesn't wish to see something bad come out of this. He's the Sheriff and it's his duty to protect the citizens here. "Milah, you shouldn't have done that," he warns sternly.

She laughs. "What, you mean you're not going to ask me with who?"

"Milah—"

"Did you know Graham is still alive? Well, I should say undead," she says playfully, but Killian is not amused. And somehow he is not surprised that Graham and Milah had hooked up. "You're not jealous are you, Sheriff?"

He decides not to answer that because jealousy is the last thing he feels. "I'm just looking out for you, Milah. I don't know if you've heard, but there have been some murders in Storybrooke. Someone who is targeting people who are associated with vampires."

"Yeah, I heard. It's a small town and I work in the center of it."

Killian lifts a brow in confusion. "And you're not afraid?"

The brunette shrugs, pouring a drink for another customer. "Are you?"

"No, I'm not afraid for my safety, but it's my job to protect you and everyone else in this town," he reminds her.

Milah serves the patron at the counter and returns to Killian, grabbing another glass and filling it with rum. "Look, I've been to a lot of places, Jones. I've done a lot of risky things and I'm still standing here today, so _no,_ I'm not afraid. Besides I have faith in you, Sheriff. I have faith you will find him and lock him up," she says with a wink, sliding a fresh drink his way.

"Just please be careful, Milah. I don't want you walking out of the bar at night by yourself, you got it?" The seriousness in his tone leaves no room for arguments, giving her pause.

Milah stares at him for a moment, seeing the genuine concern in his features. "Of course."

* * *

Emma leaves the club that night and takes off for the Rabbit Hole, but when she arrives, she notices Killian isn't there; his scent is only lingering in the bar along with the killer's. She still hasn't tracked him down yet, but she's not giving up. And in case he gets to Killian before then, she needs to be prepared.

She sees Milah behind the counter chatting with a few customers, and approaches warily, knowing this woman is the one who had witnessed the scene in the woods the other night. Milah's attention is pulled to Emma when she approaches the counter.

"A bottle of B positive?" she asks based on what Emma normally orders.

She shakes her head. "No, I was wondering…" she pauses, not sure if she should even be talking to this woman or not.

"You're wondering where Killian is?"

Emma shakes her head. "No, I was just…" she sighs and takes a seat at the bar. "I'll just take a bottle of B positive."

Milah lets out a small laugh, fetching a bottle, unscrewing the cap and handing it over. "Relax, I won't say anything about you two," she reassures Emma quietly to keep out prying ears. "He went home. Said he was tired and had a long day."

Emma nods. "Thanks," she mumbles before sipping slowly on the disgusting imitation blood.

"He cares for you, you know," Milah remarks, staring at Emma as she reluctantly swallows down the blood.

Emma sets down the bottle, lifting her gaze to the bartender. "You think so?" she asks tentatively. Why is Milah telling her this?

Milah nods. "I see the way he looks at you. And I've only seen him look at one other person that way—me."

A small smile curves Emma lips. "Yeah, well I'm not a person. And Killian deserves someone who is actually a warm, breathing person with a heartbeat… not a vampire."

Milah shrugs. "Maybe so, but before you decide to walk away from a man like that, think twice, because you might end up regretting it. Trust me."

Emma stares at this woman knowingly. Killian's told her what had happened between them long ago, and Emma wasn't sure at first if Milah would have these feelings of regret or guilt or jealousy, but now it is as clear as day. "I'll keep that in mind."

Milah looks around making sure no one is looking in their direction before she fetches a pad of paper and scribbles something down. Emma lifts a brow in curiosity as she watches her.

The brunette rips off the slip of paper, handing it to her. "Here."

Emma's features twist in confusion as she looks at the address written on the paper. "What's this?"

"It's Killian's address. I know he could use some company tonight, so I think you should go to him."

Emma narrows her eyes at the woman, questioning whether this is some kind of trick or something. "Why would you give this to me?"

Milah scampers away briefly, grabbing a glass, filling it with ice from the machine and mixing some ingredients with coke. She hands it to the customer who'd requested it and goes back to Emma. "I'm not one to judge a relationship between a human and vampire."

Emma nods in understanding. "Ah yes, you hooked up with Graham," she guesses the reason for the address, slipping the piece of paper into her jeans pocket. Thankfully she had not been there when that had taken place, she'd only heard about it from Graham. He had borrowed the throne the last few nights and was obviously using the position to his advantage.

"True, but I'm not giving you the address because of that."

Okay, now Emma's thoroughly confused. "You're not?"

Milah shakes her head. "No, I'm doing this because I want Killian to be happy."

Well, this is interesting.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean I lost my chance with him, but I can still hope for his happiness, right?"

"Yes, I suppose." Emma's not sure if she buys Milah's statement or not, but she decides to take her up on her offer and see Killian. "Thanks for the advice." She takes out some cash, pays for her drink and stands up, heading for the door.

"Just look out for him, will you?" Milah asks her sincerely.

Emma turns her head to look at the brunette, and nods. "Of course I will." With that, she makes her way out the door and heads for Killian's house using the address Milah had given her. It's a small farmhouse located near the woods, and when Emma arrives, she warily walks up the porch steps, preparing what she will say to him, with one important goal in mind.

She knocks on the door, swallowing thickly and taking a deep breath. When he answers, she is suddenly at a loss for words.

"Emma?" His features are edged with confusion as he steps out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. "What are you—hat are you doing here?"

"I wanted to—" Emma stops suddenly, sniffing the air, her brows creasing as she closes the distance, unabashedly taking in his scent. When she does, there are two things she notices—the first one is the strong scent of the killer, and the second thing she notices is that the scent of the killer is _on_ Killian!

He gives a soft chuckle, looking at her in amusement. "Sorry, love, but if you sniff too closely, you might be disappointed. You haven't been around long enough for for me to get hard yet," he says, playfully wagging his brows as he steps closer, curling his hands around his hips. "But no worries, you look awfully ravishing in those jeans, I'll be there soon enough."

Emma shakes her head in panic and places her hands on his chest to pull away when he tries to kiss her. "No, that's not what I'm sniffing you for." She looks up and meets Killian's eyes, the concern in her features making him mirror her expression.

"Emma, what's wrong?" he asks, worry laced in his words. "You alright, love?"

"You smell like the killer," she blurts out.

Killian freezes, arching a brow in confusion. "I do?"

Emma nods. "Yes, I can smell him on you. Who have you made contact with today?" she asks, breaking away from his hold. His warm embrace is far too distracting, and she has to focus on the goal.

"No one…" he starts to say, then thinks about it for a moment. "I haven't made any contact with anyone today."

"You're sure about that?"

"Aye, I'm pretty sure," he answers, still pensive in thought. "I was at the station and the Rabbit Hole. The bar was pretty crowded so maybe he was there. That's probably why you smell him."

Emma nods, accepting his answer, but knowing she has once again missed her chance to sniff the killer out is pulling at her gut. "Look I'm here because… I had this dream that I think might come true," she confesses in a shaky, feeble voice. "The killer came after you, and I wasn't able to get to you to save you."

"Emma, I'll be fine, I assure you. I can look out for myself."

"I know, I just... I want to be prepared."

Killians eyebrows weave together in confusion. "Prepared how? I don't know when this person will strike, or if he will."

"I know, but if or when you are in danger, I will be able to sense your fear and I'll be able to come to you. But I need to be able to get to you."

"And what would be stopping you?"

"The daylight, and not being able to enter your home. I figured out how to get past the daylight part, but now I'm asking you to invite me into your home. Otherwise, I won't be able to enter when you need me."

"I'm sorry Emma, but I can't do that."

Emma eyes dart to his in surprise. "But why? You trust me, don't you?"

Killian nods. "I do, but I just can't invite you in."

To say that Emma is hurt and offended would be an understatement. "But I need to get into your home so I can protect you. Please, Killian."

"I'm sorry, I just can't invite you in."

"Why not?" she demands again, confused as to why he won't let her help him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't invite you in," he repeats, and he's starting to sound like a broken record.

Emma narrows her eyes at him. He reminds her too much of other humans she has enchanted. She asks him one more time, her usual rigid tone taking over her words, and after he gives her the exact same answer, she decides to test her theory. She doesn't want to do this, but she needs to find out what or who is preventing her from protecting him. So, she meets his eyes with hers and holds his stare, looking deep into his stormy blue depths. "Killian, tell me, why can't you invite me in?"

He breaks the trance, to Emma's dismay, and steps back, his features etched with irritation. "You're trying to enchant me."

Emma's brows wrinkle in confusion. Why didn't it work? "Killian, I was only trying to understand why—"

"Well guess what, I'm wearing contact lenses that prevent me from being enchanted. So you can save your enchanting and mind-manipulation for someone else."

"Killian, I'm only trying to help you," Emma assures him, her words cracking and her voice almost giving out on her. She can't understand how someone else has enchanted him if he's wearing protective lenses. Unless he was enchanted to get them and wear them.

"I don't need your help," he bites out, raising his voice and stepping towards her, causing her to back up. "I want you to leave," he demands sternly, the expression on his face steely and cold.

Emma's eyes start stinging with tears, her gut twisting with a mixture of fear, confusion and hurt. Why is Killian acting like this?

"I said go!" he barks and Emma's eyes widen, mouth falling agape.

She doesn't wish to upset him further so she accepts defeat. "Just promise me one thing," her voice trembles as she steps into his space again. "Promise me if you're in danger in your home that you will run away. That you will go outside and run as fast and far as you possibly can no matter what," she pleads with him.

Killian scoffs. "What do I look like Forrest Gump?" His jaw clenches and he steps up to her so he's so close she can taste his lips without having actual physical contact with them. Anger flickers in his eyes, his voice more soft when he speaks again. "I'm the Sheriff of this town and I don't run away from danger… I chase it down, and I certainly don't need your help with that. So please leave."

Emma nods and backs away reluctantly nodding. "Fine, I'll go," she murmurs, her words cracked with the pain she feels inside. A blood tear finally escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek as she offers a frail smile. "Just be careful," she tells him softly, and he doesn't respond, only watches Emma as her feet lift from the ground, and she takes off towards the sky, heading for home, not sure how to deal with the unbearable hurt she feels.


	7. Chapter 7

Killian can't believe he'd trusted Emma to not enchant him. He's glad he had stopped to purchase the anti-enchanting lenses when he did. He's not even sure what had compelled him to do so, in fact, he hates putting things in his eyes, which is why he's never gotten them before.

Killian shows up at the bar that afternoon hoping to procure some lunch. He gets out of his truck and makes his way to the entrance, seeing Milah standing by the door on her phone.

"Damn," she grumbles, hanging up, and sniffles, rubbing her nose with the kleenex in her other hand.

Killian lifts a brow, eyeing her in concern. "You alright?"

Milah sighs dramatically, looking up at him and starts coughing, lifting her hand to cover her mouth with the tissue. Her eyes are all red, and he can tell she's been coughing all morning. "Yeah, I just can't get a hold of my cousin," she replies, her voice raspy. "I took the morning shift today, and I'm not feeling well, so Liam sent me home, but I can't get a hold of Neal to _get_ home. Who knew you could get a cold in this godforsaken heat?"

"Oh, well, do you need a ride?" he asks almost instinctively. Even with their past, she is still a citizen of this town, and how can he call himself Sheriff if he doesn't offer a simple deed?

"That would be nice, but I don't have the key to his place. He keeps telling me he'll make me a copy, but he hasn't yet."

Killian knows he will regret asking this, but there is really no other solution he can think of. He scratches behind his ear, his cheeks tinting with a dull shade of red from the awkwardness of the question he's about to ask. "Well, maybe you could stay at my place until you get a hold of him?"

Milah stares at him blankly for a moment to process the question, but finally shakes her head, lowering her gaze to the ground in front of her. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to put you out. And I don't want to get you sick."

"It's not a problem. It will only be until Neal can pick you up. I won't be home anyways because I have a lot of work to do at the station." When she lifts her eyes again to meet his, he offers a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

Killian nods and starts heading to his truck. "Aye. Come on, I'll drop you off, but then I'll have to head back to the station."

A weak smile crosses her lips as she follows behind him. "Oh, thank you, Killian. I really appreciate this." When they reach the vehicle, she looks back at the bar before reverting her eyes to Killian. "Did you want to grab something to eat first? I assume that's why you came here?"

Killian shakes his head as he opens the passenger door for her. "No, that's okay. I just came to chat with Liam, I can grab a bite to eat later."

Milah narrows her eyes at him. "Are you sure?"

Killian chauckles. "Aye, I'm sure. Now let's get you to my place so you can rest."

She accepts reluctantly and enters the truck, buckling her seatbelt as Killian shuts the door and goes around to get in the driver's side.

Killian is mostly quiet at first, and the only thing making the wordless drive less awkward is Milah's coughing.

"So, how are things between you and Emma?" she asks, breaking the silence.

Killian tilts his head towards her, wondering what her angle is. "And why do you care how things are between Emma and I?" he asks, lifting a smug brow. Is she jealous or just being nosey?

Milah rolls her eyes. "Because I want you to be happy," she says with a sniffle and uses the tissue to wipe her nose. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Killian shrugs, a small smirk pulling at his lips. "A little," he teases.

She smacks him playfully in the chest, a strangled laugh escaping her mouth. "Hey, I'm the one who gave Emma your address last night and suggested she go over to see you. Don't I get any credit for that?"

Killian freezes, his eyes locked on the road in front of him. "You did what?"

"You heard me," she replies, narrowing her eyes at him. "Didn't she visit you last night?"

He grits his teeth. "She did…"

"And?" she prompts him to continue, but he doesn't answer. "So, I don't get any details?"

Killian sighs warily. "And she tried to enchant me. Sound like happiness to you?" he asks with a bitter tone.

Milah eyes him in confusion. "What do you mean she tried?"

Killian glances at her briefly. "I'm wearing these lenses that shield enchantment. She tried to pull me into her stare, but without success."

"Well, what was she trying to get you to do? Because I'm guessing by the way you two were going at in the woods, she doesn't have to enchant you into bed," she snickers.

Killian's not amused. "She was trying to get me to invite her into my home because I told her I would not."

Milah looks down, ashamed. "Oh," she utters softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she would do something like that."

"She's a vampire," Killian snaps, harsher than he'd intended, making Milah flinch. Immediately regretting his tone and volume, he clears his throat, speaking softer. "I'm sorry, I just… I thought she was different too... " He doesn't mean for his voice to become wrecked or give out on him, but it does, "but I was wrong." He also didn't mean to…

His thoughts are interrupted when an incredulous gasp leaves Milah's lips. Killian looks at her, brows furrowed in confusion when he sees the big smile on her face "What is it?"

"You're in love with her!"

"That's impossible," he argues immediately. "She's a vampire and I'm a human. We haven't known each other—"

"Oh stop. We both know I'm right," she teases, "so just admit you're in love with a vampire."

Killian gapes at her for a second, before moving his eyes back to the road in front of him. "Did you not hear what I said? She tried to enchant me. I can't trust her."

"Maybe she was just trying to protect you?" Milah ganders a guess as she leans her elbow on the door, looking out the passenger window. "She seemed pretty concerned about you last night."

Killian shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I don't need anyone looking out for me. I'm the one who's supposed to be looking out for the people of this town."

"Right," Milah agrees with a nod and angles her head to look at him again. "But someone's gotta look out for you."

Killian stares at her briefly, taking her words into consideration. Even if Emma were looking out for him, she still didn't have the right to try and control him. "Isn't that what my older brother is for?"

Milah sighs in exasperation, rolling her eyes as she plants her forehead in her hand. "You're the same old Killian, just as stubborn as that older brother of yours."

There is nothing more said, they arrive at his house and once inside, Killian fetches a blanket and heats Milah up some soup.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest in the guest bed? The sheets and blankets are freshly clean."

Milah declines his offer with a shake of her head as she accepts the hot, steaming bowl, trying to take a small waft of the aroma rising from the soup through her blocked nostrils. "No, that's okay. I'll just watch some t.v. and wait here until Neal returns my calls."

"Alright, well I have to get back to the station, so please call me if you need anything," he says with a small smile as she slowly slurps a spoonful of soup. "And get better soon."

Milah licks her lips and looks up at him offering a weak smile. "Thanks, sheriff."

Killian hands her the remote and retrieves a box of tissues, setting it on the coffee table in front of her before leaving her to her own devices.

The drive back to the station is a long, weary one as he ponders his and Milah's conversation. Was she right? Was Emma trying to protect him? She'd told him to run if he were ever in danger, she'd told him she was trying to understand his reasons for not letting her in. He wasn't even sure why he couldn't let her in. He'd wanted to let her into his home. With his lovely vixen wearing those tight jeans, he'd wanted to invite her in and fuck her on all the surfaces in his home, but there was something physically preventing him from doing so. He just doesn't know what.

At the station, he thinks about the case, he thinks about all of the witnesses he's questioned and he can't comprehend why he's come up with nothing so far. Perhaps he was wrong before. Perhaps the killer is much smarter than Killian thinks. Or maybe he's thinking too much into it. This person is someone who frequents the Rabbit Hole, they know Milah, which means this person has lived in Storybrooke for a long time. But that could be many people, as a lot of the citizens in this town have grown up here. He'd asked Milah everyone she had hugged when she had arrived in Storybrooke, but she couldn't recall anyone except for Liam.

Killian's mind once again drifts to Emma and their conversation last night. She'd mentioned he smelled like the killer, yet he'd only been at the station all day buried in paperwork before heading to the drugstore and the bar on his way home. At no point during the day did he make any physical contact with anyone.

He'd gone to the bar to sit on his normal stool, to drink his favorite rum and see his brother; that much he knows, but he's still not sure what had compelled him to go to the drugstore to pick up some lenses. As much as he's thought about the blonde temptress, he had no idea Emma would show up on his porch that night.

 _Wait a bloody minute._

He may not have known... but maybe someone else did.

Killian freezes instantly, a memory from last night flashing before his eyes.

" _Excuse me, Cassidy," Killian apologizes after bumping into Neal._

" _Not a problem, Sheriff Jones."_

He'd run into Neal when he'd entered the bar. That explains the scent on Killian and Milah. But it can't be that simple. There are still so many questions. Like, why would Milah tell Emma go to Killian's house the very same night he had taken precautions to keep himself from being enchanted? Was it a sheer coincidence… or was the whole thing staged, perhaps by one puppet master pulling all the strings?

Maybe the question isn't _who did Killian have physical contact with_ or _who did Milah hug._ Maybe the question is _why are there still unanswered questions that should've been answered by now._ Maybe he and Emma were looking at this from completely the wrong angle. Maybe the reason the dead bodies weren't drained of their blood was to throw them both off course.

Fear instantly washes over him, a chill racing down his spine as he puts a face on each of the pieces of the puzzle, and that's when it all makes sense.

He knows who the culprit is, and he knows who is helping the culprit.

"Bloody hell," he grumbles and wastes not a moment longer. He practically jumps from his chair and dashes to his truck.

Killian is struck with fear, but he has to maintain his composure. He picks up his phone, dialing a number and waiting for it to ring, but no one picks it up. He races across town as fast as he can, hoping he won't be too late.

Killian pulls into the drive, swallowing thickly when he sees the vehicle in his driveway. Hurrying out of his truck, he walks up the porch steps. Taking a long, heavy breath, he pulls out his handgun and steps inside.

The house is eerily quiet. Too quiet. The sound of the television would've made him feel a little more at ease, but there is nothing invading his ears except for the gut wrenching silence of the room. Killian silently and tactfully sneaks across the floor and opens the door to the family room, stepping inside.

A shiver races down his spine at the scene before him.

Milah, the woman he's known since grade school is in the hands of her cousin, who is also someone he has known for a very long time. He knows Neal is not to blame though, he knows Neal has no control over his actions.

"Drop your weapon nice and easy," Killian commands, keeping his gun trained on the man in the center of the room. Neal has the blade of a knife pressed to Milah's throat and his other hand is clamped over her mouth. She's completely terrified, her eyes wet and pleading with Killian from across the room.

"Don't step any closer, or I'll slit her throat." The Cajun accent Neal normally speaks with is gone as he threatens Killian with his eyes and words. Milah lets out a muffled whine as Neal pushes the blade deeper into her skin.

"Your own cousin?" Killian challenges, preparing for any false moves from the man.

"You don't think I will?" he taunts with a deadly glare.

"Not if I can help it," he warns through clenched teeth. "Now, I told you to drop your weapon."

"And what are you going to do if I don't? You gonna shoot me?" he asks, making sure to force Milah a little closer to him, using her as a human shield and making her whimper as he pulls harshly on her face. He grins wickedly, staring Killian down with cold, dark eyes. "I suggest you put _your_ weapon down unless you want another dead person on your hands."

Killian's jaw twitches in defiance, anger shooting through his blood at the situation.

He can see the rage in Neal's eyes as the man presses the steel blade even further, almost piercing Milah's skin as she cries out. "I said drop the fucking gun or I will slice this knife right through her neck."

Killian does as he's told, holding his other hand out and slowly bending over to lay the gun on the floor, his eyes trained on Neal's. He keeps his hands up in surrender as he slowly rises, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might trigger the man.

"Now kick the gun over."

Killian swallows the large lump in his throat, and complies, kicking the gun towards the man who's holding a knife to Milah's throat.

"Pick up the gun," Neal hisses in her ear, removing the knife from her neck, but moving it to her lower back, pressing the point of the blade against her clothed skin. "And don't try anything stupid, you got it?!"

Milah doesn't respond, too paralyzed with fear, Killian can see it in her hazel eyes.

"Answer me, goddammit!"

Milah immediately nods, her whimper still muffled by the palm clasped over her mouth. Once Neal is sure it's safe to do so, he slips his hand away. Her face is completely pale, all of the blood drained from her complexion, eyes red and full of tears, her lips dry, cracked and trembling as she lowers her gaze to the weapon in front of her feet.

"Pick it up! I don't have all day!" Neal barks out, growing more angry by the minute.

Milah winces and looks up at Killian. He nods at her, silently telling her to do as the other man says.

So she does. She slowly kneels down, small whines falling from her lips as she wills herself to move, because she knows if she doesn't she will be killed. Either she, or Killian… or both. With violently quaking hands and shallow breaths just as shaky, she manages to pick up the gun.

Killian prays she doesn't try to retaliate against Neal.

Holding a breath, she raises the gun, and Neal immediately grabs it from her. Killian silently breathes in relief. "Good girl," he says with a taunting smile and lays a kiss on her cheek.

Killian can visibly see her grimace in disgust as she closes her eyes. Neal tucks the knife into the waistband of his pants and holds the barrel of the gun to her temple. A new fear courses through Milah and is evident in her ghostly features.

"Now, we're going to take a small field trip outside," he tells them, and Killian raises a brow in confusion. Still pointing the gun at Milah, he angles his head towards a black bag, which is laying by his feet. "Pick it up, and be quick," he commands, and Milah nods, moving faster than last time. She grabs his bag and Neal rips it from her hands, slinging it over his shoulder. "Now move, Sheriff," he barks out, once again holding the gun to Milah's temple and tilting his head towards the kitchen which leads to the back door. "You don't do what I say and I blow her brains out, you got it?"

Killian nods slowly and starts to walk towards the back door, his hands still up in the air. Neal roughly grabs Milah's arm, and she lets out a squeal as he pushes her to move, following behind Killian.

Killian doesn't like that he can't see what Neal is doing, but he knows he doesn't have a choice. So he makes his way through the kitchen and unlocks the sliding door, pulling it open while trying to come up with a strategy.

Unluckily for him, the backyard is surrounded by nothing but forest, so the chances of someone else catching the scene taking place is very, very slim.

Neal keeps the barrel of the gun on Milah as Killian slowly saunters towards the woods with his hands up. Fear is surging through his blood, but only for Milah and for Emma's words last night. She'd said she would be able to sense when he's in danger and that she was able to get past the daylight thing. He wasn't sure what she'd meant by that, but he prays to the Gods above she doesn't plan on coming to rescue him. He'd rather be left for dead than have her meet her permanent death.

"Keep moving!" Neal barks out. Killian doesn't slow down, small twigs cracking underneath his shoes as he makes his way towards the woods, wondering what Neal has planned. Whatever it is, it's nothing good. Killian knows Neal is following orders, and he won't be able to stop until he carries out his duties, unless of course he dies first.

Killian can hear the sounds of Milah's small cries behind him as they reach the woods, continuing to tread the dirt and leaf littered ground.

"Now stop and turn around Sherriff," Neal demands once he's satisfied with how deep they are in the woods.

Killian swallows the large lump in his throat, licking his dry, cracked lips. Keeping his hands in the air, Killian carefully turns around until he's facing Neal and Milah, who is terrified and shaking with fear, her eyes pleading with Killian to do something… _anything._

"Now, who wants to be the first one to die?" Neal questions in a seething tone, and presses the barrel hard against Milah's temple, causing her to cry out. She lets out a suppressed whimper, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Please, Neal, don't do this," she begs through a few choked sobs. "I'm all you've got."

"Don't' talk!" he screams in Milah's ear, making her flinch.

"Let Milah go, and shoot me," Killian retorts, and thankfully his voice doesn't fail him.

Neal immediately moves the gun and points it at Killian with madness in his eyes. "What part about no talking didn't you understand?"

While Neal is barking out orders and expelling details of how he plans on killing Milah first so the Sheriff can watch, Killian offers her a very slight and subtle nod, and there's an exchange of silent signals between them.

With Neal keeping the gun aimed at Killian, not paying attention to the grip he's loosened on Milah, she takes the opportunity and sends a hard, sharp elbow directly into his gut. Neal grunts, and drops his guard, wincing in pain. Milah escapes his hold and quickly kicks him in the groin, making Neal drop the gun to cover his injured manhood as he falls to his knees.

Killian wastes not a second, picking up the gun, slipping it into the holster and taking out his handcuffs. Forcing Neal's hands behind his back as the man is still howling out in pain, Killian manages to get the handcuffs around his wrists.

However, focusing on his task has left him naive to what is happening in front of him.

Milah's scream echoes through the woods, and when Killian immediately grabs his gun and looks up, she is falling to the ground, her body limp as she lands on the dirt covered floor.

Killian's eyes move from her still life form to the person responsible for her current state.

Standing behind her unconscious body is someone in a swan feathered cloak. The hood and the way their head is tilted down shields most of the person's face.

Fear shoots through Killian, for the cloak is something he recognizes, because he's seen it in the owner's room.

"Swan?"

But how?

The person lifts their head and pushes the hood back, a taunting smile stretching across their lips.

"Don't worry, Milah's not dead, only unconscious."

Killian is no longer surprised as to who it is, but he's still not sure why, as he keeps his gun aimed at them, even though he knows a bullet will not kill the vampire. He curses himself for not getting around to procuring wooden bullets for the station like he and Graham had talked about before Graham died.

The vampire approaches Killian, not with the normal vampire speed, but still a pace quick enough to catch him off guard, and before he can react, he feels the pain of sharp teeth sinking into his neck as he's being knocked to the ground, a rough groan tearing from his throat.

And that's the first time that day he's truly terrified, the fear for his life taking over him completely.

* * *

Emma's eyelids suddenly flip open and in a quick _whirr_ , she escapes the coffin, zooming downstairs, the feel of Killian's fear coursing through her blood. She sees images of him in the woods, but once she opens the door of the club, she's immediately burned by the daylight. Emma shrieks in pain and quickly secures herself back inside the club, her red, blistered skin healing instantly.

Tears form in Emma's eyes knowing Killian's in danger. She dashes upstairs once her energy is fully retained. Slipping a glove on her hand, she goes to her nightstand, opens the drawer and picks up the silver key to her jewelry box. She moves quickly, not wanting to waste any time to get to Killian. Removing a hanging framed painting, she lays it against the wall on the floor and unlocks the silver jewelry case with her glove protected hand.

Her plan is to drink the blood and drive to Killian's house so as not to drain any of her energy. She doesn't own a vehicle, but she has a loyal, employee who is a werewolf and watches over the bar from time to time while the vampires are asleep. He has a truck for the construction company he owns and will let her drive it with no questions asked.

A flare of hope warms her belly, as she opens one of the compartments.

Emma's face goes pale when her eyes fall upon the inside of the compartment—even paler than her normal vampire complexion.

The vial of blood is gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I couldn't decide on an ouat character for a small role in this chapter, who also appears in the next one, so I thought it would be fun to add a True Blood character to the mix.**

 **The next chapter is mostly written, I just have another scene to write, and kind of debating how exactly to end it. I had an idea, but I didn't really want to leave the story on a cliffhanger, so I'm thinking there will be 2 more chapters after this current one.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

Panic instantly flourishes through Emma as she contemplates how it could be possible for the blood to be gone. No one knows about her hiding spot behind the photo frame. And no one knows about the fairy blood and the power it contains.

No one except for one being.

Graham.

Emma seethes with anger, thinking about the possibility of Graham sneaking around her room and searching for the fairy blood. But how did he know she even had it in the first place? He had to have been spying on her.

For what purpose?

He knew her intentions and he was either trying to protect her… or worse… much, much worse.

Emma goes to her closet and yanks open the door, only to find her cloak missing, which confirms her suspicions.

Graham stole the fairy blood to go out into the daylight with only trickery up his sleeve.

Emma rushes downstairs, searching for Alcide, who she finds walking into the lounge area with a concerned look on his face.

"Emma, what's wrong?" he asks in his naturally husky voice. Alcide has always been a loyal hound to her, despite the myth that vampires and werewolves are supposedly mortal enemies.

"Did you see Graham leave?" she asks desperately, ready to throttle her progeny.

Alcide quirks a brow, confusion washing over him. "It's daylight, Emma. How would he leave?"

"Well, he's not in his coffin. How long have you been here?"

"For about twenty minutes. I had to run some errands. Is everything alright?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "No, but it will be," she says confidently, using the anger inside her to fuel her determination to put an end to whatever Graham is scheming. "I just need your help," she admits desperately.

He nods compliantly. "Of course, Emma, anything for you."

* * *

Killian cries out, feeling the life literally being drained out of his body as Graham feasts on him relentlessly.

Killian finally finds relief when Graham releases his throat, blood dripping down Graham's fangs and chin and down his neck, reaching the cloak he's wearing. Killian is barely aware of what is going on, he's weak from the blood loss and he's completely useless as he sucks in every breath he can manage, his heart pounding in his ears.

Graham is wearing a cruel smirk as he looks down at Killian with distaste.

"What are you doing here?" Neal asks, still handcuffed somewhere behind Killian.

Graham sneers at him, his fists clenching at his sides when he stands up. "I'm here to finish the job you failed," he snarls.

Killian hears the leaves crunch and feels a hand in his pocket where he had stashed the key to the handcuffs. Neal unlocks his own cuffs, and takes Killian's hands together, cuffing him instead.

Still trying to catch his breath, chest rising and falling harshly, Killian doesn't have the strength or energy to stop him. Once Killian's wrists are secured and resting on his stomach, Neal picks up the gun, points it at Killian and swiftly kicks him in the ribs. Killian keels over, groaning in pain as Graham kneels before him.

"You just had to go fucking a vampire, didn't you?" Graham spits, his voice hoarse, eyes glowing with his satisfied primal need to feed on human blood. "You just had to go searching for trouble and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Even if Killian had the strength to answer him, he wouldn't waste his breath. Instead, he only looks at Graham defiantly, wondering how he could do this. How could he've murdered all those women and how is he able to walk out into the daylight without being burned? "How are you…" Killian starts weakly, struggling to get the words out as he feels his neck throbbing, the bright red essence leaking from the fresh wounds, "how are you out in the sun?"

Graham laughs wickedly, appearing to be amused by his question, and Killian doesn't know at what point Graham became this cruel, because this was not the bloke Killian worked with side by side as Sheriff and Deputy. Becoming a vampire had changed him. "You mean Emma didn't tell you?" Graham asks in a mocking tone. "She retrieved a vial of fairy blood because she had this warped idea she was going to save you," he snickers deviously. "She actually has real, _human_ feelings for you," he grumbles, but there's doubt in his tone. "Or least she's tried to make you believe… but it's all part of her plan to control and manipulate you, Killian. She doesn't care about you, she only wants to use you as a puppet," he claims bitterly, leaning over him and inching his face closer to Killian's ear while taking a whiff of the blood seeping from Killian's broken skin.

"You are the puppet, enchanting innocent people so they'll bend to your will," he bites out, but Graham ignores him with another snide remark.

"You're nothing but a bloodbag to Emma, and as soon as she's done with you, she will toss you away." Graham snorts again, this time at his own words. "Or at least she would've, but it looks like she won't get that chance." He appears serious again, his cold, dead eyes piercing through Killian's soul.

"Why are you..." Killian chokes, trying to lift his head, but he fails miserably, the back of his head sagging against the ground, "why are you doing this?"

Graham shakes his head and sighs in disappointment. "Killian, can't you see, Emma has turned me into the very thing we both detested. She turned me into a monster, and somehow you don't see anything wrong with this?"

Killian tries to speak again, but he can slowly feel the life escaping his body.

"But she will pay for what she's done." Graham's tone is laced with devilry and hatred, his eyes telling Killian he is not playing around. "Not only will she lose the only human she's ever loved…" he pauses briefly and kneels down in front of Killian again. "But I've made sure she gets framed for the murder of the poor, heroic sheriff." He laughs again, the menacing sound ringing in Killian's ear. "Then she and her parents, and all of the other vampires will be banished from existence, and never heard of again." Graham's teeth pop out again, and panic crescendos through Killian's body. His entire being goes numb, but it's not fear for his life; it's fear for Emma and her parents. The thought of something happening to Emma makes his heart tighten painfully in his chest. And it's in that split second as Graham is about to descend upon him again when he accepts the fact that he's in love with her. He's in love with a vampire.

The animalistic look flashes in Graham's eyes as he strikes the sheriff again, and Killian closes his eyes, bracing himself.

He waits with bated breath.

When nothing happens, except for a _whoosh_ that Killian can hear, and the hollering Graham elicits, fading and drifting further and further away, Killian is confused and bewildered. He opens his eyes to find his fears being replaced with relief, but also more confusion. Graham is being pulled away from the forest and lifted into the air above the trees. He's clumsily flying backwards, waving his arms without any sort of grace as though his efforts will bring him back to the woods. Killian lets out a long, exasperated sigh, but he's subconsciously aware of the gun that's still being pointed at him.

"As your maker, I summon you," Emma chants, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration as she uses her strength and mental abilities to pull Graham through the air, bringing him to her. Vampires have the ability to summon their progeny at any time, and pull them with their minds; it's much like physically yanking their progeny's insides, and if they resist or are physically blocked, the pain they experience tortures them for as long as they are being commanded.

Opening the door of the club, Emma stands behind it to shield herself from getting burned. Graham comes flying through, flailing and shouting violently, and with her power and strength, she forces and drags him down into the basement.

Pinning Graham to the cement wall, she gasps when she sees the blood on her cloak, recognizing the smell of the substance as Killian's. Panic rushes through her blood, and she's hoping her progeny did not kill the only man she's ever romantically loved. She quickly removes her cloak from his body in a _whoosh_ and holds Graham as Alcide secures him in the silver chains hanging from the ceiling. She's never used them for means of harmful torture, only for more enjoyable activities with willing participants. But ever since she's grown attached to a particular human sheriff, she's been questioning everything she's ever done as a vampire.

Graham hisses as the silver burns his wrists, searing into his icy, pale skin like a branding iron. Gray smoke permeates from his molten flesh as the silver against his skin creates a sizzling sound which bounces off the cold, dark walls.

After a moment of bearing the pain, he hisses and growls, struggling against the chains as Emma places her hands on her hips, glowering at her progeny. She steps closer and lifts her hand, roughly grabbing his chin in her fingers, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Why did you take my fairy blood?" she demands in a dark, even voice.

Graham glares at her, and doesn't answer, so she knows she's going to have to enact some methods of persuasion to get him to speak. She knows she doesn't have time for that though. She has to get to Killian.

In her visions, she saw a human, Neal, who she deems is responsible for the murders in Storybrooke, as she's never seen him before and has been unable to identify the killer's scent.

So, instead of torturing information out of Graham, Emma's only goal is to get to Killian. Her teeth descend and she quickly attacks, the points of her fangs piercing into Graham's skin. He cries out as Emma drinks his blood, hoping the fairy substance still remaining in his system will help her get to Killian.

"You won't get to him in time! It's too late!" he hollers, fruitlessly yanking against the chains and yelping out in pain every time the silver sinks deeper into his flesh.

Emma ignores him, not letting his words keep her from getting to her sheriff.

* * *

"Guess it's back to plan A." Kneeling on the ground, Neal starts digging into his backpack, and Killian raises a brow, wondering what he's doing.

"Neal, I know you aren't responsible for any of this," he breathes, able to muster some strength. I know Graham enchanted you to do this, so if you let me go, I won't—"

Neal's harsh laugh cuts Killian off. "You think Graham forced me to do this?" he asks, amusement evident in his tone. "I'm wearing protective lenses just like you, Sheriff."

Killian's eyes widen in disbelief as he looks up at the man. Neal takes out one of the lenses to prove his statement. "You went along with this willingly?" Killian asks, utterly shocked.

"Yep. Graham only came to me for my help because he knew he wouldn't have to enchant me. I was a willing participant, desperate to rid this once peaceful town from the poison that has taken it over."

Killian scoffs weakly. "It doesn't take a vampire to spread poison."

This makes Neal angry and he takes out the knife, pressing the tip of the blade into one of the incisions Graham had left. "You better watch your words or I will draw this out as long and as painfully as possible," Neal warns in a tone Killian is sure he doesn't want to challenge.

* * *

Don't let Graham out of the basement, no matter how much he screams, you got it?" Emma asks, mentally preparing herself for going out in the sun as she pulls on her cloak.

Alcide nods. "Got it. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, though?"

Emma declines his off her with a soft shake of her head. "No, thank you for asking, but I need to this alone. I don't want to put anyone else at risk."

Alcide nods reluctantly, concern etching his features, and as much as the large, muscular werewolf is able to handle his own, he's unwilling to argue with her. He knows he won't win. "Just be careful. Do you know how long you have before the fairy blood wears off?"

"Nope, but I'm hoping it's enough time to get to the Sheriff."

After Emma zooms upstairs, she braces herself before opening the door and stepping out of the club and into the sun for the first time in three hundred years. She waits for the sizzle the overwhelming heat, the smoke and burning smell of charred skin, but when it never comes, she's relieved to know the blood in her system is keeping her from being burned. She hurries to the truck branded with the logo _Herveaux Contracting_ and hops in, roaring up the engine. She doesn't know how long the effects of the fairy blood will last, or how much strength she has, especially since it's mixed with Graham's blood instead of being pure fairy blood. Peeling out of the parking lot, she drives to Killian's house, hoping and praying he will be alright. She's hoping she won't be too late.

The drive is longer than she had anticipated; she'd forgotten how much longer it takes to drive than it does to fly to her destination with her usual vampire speed. But, soon enough, she's pulling into Killian's driveway, and turning off the vehicle.

The front door of the house is wide open, but even if she attempted do anything about it, she's not able to go inside. Plus, she knows Killian is in the woods based on her visions, so she scampers out of the truck and, for the first time in three hundred years, she takes off, running at a human pace, fear rippling through her body at the thought of losing Killian.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Killian demands, seeing Neal take out a blood collection bag and attached needle. Terror once again shoots through his body, and he has an inkling he knows what Neal is intending to do.

"Since Graham couldn't finish the job, I'll have to do it myself," Neal grumbles, holding up the needle.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Killian snaps, struggling to move away from him.

Neal stops him by pressing his hand against Killian's forehead, turning and pressing his head into the solid ground while answering the Sheriff, "Nope, sure don't."

Killian braces himself for the sting of the needle, closes his eyes and prays Emma will be okay; he prays everyone he loves and cares about will be okay.

* * *

The injection of the needle comes and Killian feels the pinch of his vein and hisses out in protest. His blood is being drained once more, until the world is spinning around him again and he hears a hard thud and a rough groan. The needle is carefully pulled out of his neck before everything goes black.

Emma races across the field as fast as she can move, her feet pounding against the ground as the sun rays beat down on her like they're trying to mock her. She gets closer and closer to the woods, using the faint smell of Killian's blood to guide her in the appropriate direction. Her sense of smell is not as strong since she is out in the sunlight with the fairy blood in her system. But it doesn't matter because as soon as she reaches the forest walls, she hears a loud cry for help coming from deeper in the woods. She immediately starts to panic again, trying to will her feet to move quicker towards the direction of the sound.

She glides and zigzags between the trees, her energy slowly being sapped, which is not something she's used to. When she finally reaches a clearing, spotting both the source of the sound and the scent of Killian's blood, she stops abruptly. If her lungs worked, she'd be desperately catching her breath, and if she had a heart, it would be shattering into a million pieces right about now.

The scent of the killer is coming from the man she saw in her vision; he's lying unconscious on the ground. There is a blood bag on the ground, which is not even a quarter of the way filled with blood and Milah is on her knees sobbing next to Killian who appears to be… lifeless.

As she starts to make her way over to them, Emma sees Neal stirring and slowly rising to a sitting position as he picks up a gun, unbeknownst to Milah who has her full attention trained on Killian. Emma spots a knife on the ground laying by Neal's feet as he stands up and stumbles over to Milah, who is at Killian's side with her back turned to her cousin.

"You fucking bitch," he shouts angrily, lifting the gun and pointing it at the back of Milah's head. Milah freezes in her place, too afraid to move.

While Neal is cursing and making violent threats at his cousin, Emma uses all of the strength and speed she has left within her, dashes to pick up the knife and plunges the sharp blade into Neal's back before he can pull the trigger.

Neal drops to the ground, the gun falling from his lifeless hands and landing in the dirt. Emma's eyes stay glued to Neal's dead body, his blood soaking the earth around him; she's afraid to look over at Milah, afraid of her reaction. She's afraid Milah might be angry with her.

"Emma?" Milah chokes out through a relieved sob, and Emma moves her eyes to look at her. "What are you—how did you _—_ " she stammers in disbelief, a broken and baffled expression etched in her features.

"I'll explain later," Emma replies in a faint voice.

Milah breathes a small thank you, a tear streaming down her cheek as she turns her head around facing away from Emma, her eyes reverting to Killian.

Killian _—_ who is still lying on the ground, appearing to be lifeless.

"Killian..." comes Emma's strangled cry as she scrambles towards them and hurries around to Killian's other side, taking in his appearance. Milah is still hovered over his body holding a plaid shirt Emma guesses Milah was wearing over her tank top, to the side of his neck.

"He's not breathing," Milah cries out. "Graham knocked me out, and when I came to, Neal was draining Killian's blood. I hit my cousin over the head with a rock to stop him, but I think I was too late."

Emma can hear the concern and fear in Milah's words, and goes numb seeing Killian like this. His skin is completely pale, almost as pale as her own. Willing herself to move, she takes his chin in her hand, removing the shirt from his neck, examining him and seeing the bite marks and the spot where a needle had punctured his skin. Neal must have tried to finish what Graham had started after she'd pulled Graham away. They wanted everyone to know he was killed by a vampire, and only a vampire.

Milah leaves Killian's side to retrieve the handcuff key from Neal's dead body, and unlocks the cuffs from Killian's wrists.

Meanwhile, Emma sinks her teeth into the inside of her wrist, her blood seeping through the wounds and dripping down her arm. Slipping her other hand underneath Killian's head, she props him up and brings her wrist to his lips, letting the blood drip into his mouth.

"Come on, Killian. Come back to me," Emma pleads, her voice trembling and cracked with fear. "You can't leave me. Not after I just found you." Emma's voice cracks and she feels her eyes pricking with tears as she waits for some kind of response from him. "Please… don't you die on me!" she demands, refusing to let him go. She refuses to accept the possibility of never hearing his voice again or hearing the wonderful sound of his laughter or seeing the light in his deep blue eyes which warms her soul. "Killian!" she screams when he still does not move. "You can't leave me!" Emma starts to sob, and her entire body is aching and trembling with all of the overwhelming emotions she feels rippling through her. "I love you," she cries, hoping the words will somehow bring him back or at least weaken the pain she feels. But maybe this is what she deserves for all the things she's done as a vampire. If this is her punishment then she would rather accept permanent death than suffer the pain she feels inside. She'd rather not exist than be apart from him.

* * *

Gripping on to the life still inside his body, Killian sucks in a breath and opens his eyes, one taste of Emma's blood giving him a rush, hope lighting up within him. Instantly, he takes Emma's wrist in his hands, and she gasps watching him feast on her blood in astonishment. One taste has kept him alive, and devouring her blood is what gives him strength, revitalizing every cell in his body. But he stops before taking too much, releasing her wrist with a gasp like he's coming up for air.

"Killian," Emma shrieks out a gleeful laugh, wiping the bloody tears from her cheeks.

"Thank god," Milah praises from the other side of him, both of them completely wrecked with concern. "You had us worried out of our minds," she gently chides him.

Emma is overwhelmed with joy as she takes his cheeks into her hands, lowering her head and crushing his lips with hers. Killian sighs, relieved to know she is alright, and they both take a moment to savor each other's taste and breathe each other in.

They stay like that for a moment, not willing or able to pull apart so easily. He wants to tell her exactly how he feels, but he's not sure if it's the right moment. He knows he can't deny it any longer though, nor can he pretend he feels differently.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away last night, love," he murmurs when their lips break away and she presses her forehead against hers.

"No, I'm sorry for trying to enchant you. I will never try to enchant you again," she claims sincerely.

"You don't even have to try," he whispers with a smile. "I'm already enchanted by you."

Emma lets out a small laugh. "Believe me, I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion here… but do you smell that?"

Breaking apart, Emma and Killian take in the air through their noses to determine what Milah's talking about, but to his dismay he doesn't need his sense of smell to know what's happening.

He can feel the heat on the hand still pressed to his cheek. Killian peers down, removing Emma's palm and studying her delicate fingers. Her skin is starting to redden, darken and blister, and smells like charred flesh.

Emma's starting to burn in the sun.

"Swan..." Her name leaves his lips in a breathless whisper, and she looks down at her hand, eyes widening in horror.

"The effects of the fairy blood are wearing off."

Killian raises a brow in question.

"The what?" Milah asks.

"Fairy blood is what allowed me to go into the sun without being burned," Emma says simply.

"We need to get you inside," he insists, gazing up at Emma.

He follows suit when Emma stands up, but she starts to fall, so he catches her in his arms.

"Swan!" he cries out, his stormy blue depths surging with fear. She's still conscious, but he can tell she has no strength. "Milah, help me get her cloak off so we can cover her up," he pleads, moving his blonde goddess to a tree which provides some shade from the sun.

Milah nods, and together they remove Emma's arms as fast as they can, pushing the material from her shoulders. Killian holds her up as Milah hangs on to the cloak. He scoops Emma up into his arms and allows Milah to cover her up in the feathered material, including her face. "Don't worry, Swan, we'll get you to shelter," he murmurs and presses a kiss to her shielded forehead. He pulls her into him, so her face is pressed to his chest.

Milah and Killian begin rushing towards his house when he remembers something, panic striking him once again.

"Milah, I can't let her into my home," he breathes raggedly, but they don't stop moving towards his house.

Milah looks over at him, confused. "Why not? You just have to invite her in, right?"

Killian shakes his head. "I can't. I think Graham enchanted me to keep me from inviting her in."

"Well surely there's somewhere we can take her."

Killian thinks for a moment, pondering a place nearby they could take her for the time being. There are not a lot of people in this town who would voluntarily invite a vampire into their home. "We'll take her to Liam's. He doesn't live far from here."

"But your brother hates vampires," Milah reminds him.

"He'll let her in for me," Killian states as they reach his truck. Or at least he hopes. "Are you okay to drive?" Killian asks her.

Milah nods. "Yeah, I can drive." She retrieves a blanket from the cab and spreads it out on the bed of the truck, per Killian's instructions. He lifts Emma up, gently placing her in the middle of the blanket, keeping her covered in the cloak. Emma's still awake but she's unable to move.

Killian can't bear to leave her alone, so he tosses the keys to Milah and climbs into the truck bed, laying next to Emma and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his body. Milah lifts the blanket and steps up on the tailgate, covering them both in the blanket so as not to raise suspicion of anyone who might see him lying in the back of the truck. Once they're secured under the blanket, Milah jumps out, gets into the driver seat and takes off towards Liam's house as she calls him to tell him to go to his place as fast as he can.

Killian presses kisses to Emma's reddened patches of skin and tucks her face into the crook of his neck, resting his cheek against hers, whispering, "Don't leave you me, Swan," into her ear. He holds her close to his body, his heart racing in his chest, even as he's in a lying position.

The air under the blanket is very thin, but Killian doesn't care. He'd rather not breathe than have her burn. He'd rather not breathe than not have her in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I'm just gonna stop saying how many chapters are left because everytime I work on a new one, another one ends up happening lol. But I will stop torturing you guys with cliffhangers (for now ;-))**

* * *

The sun is brighter than ever as Killian carries Emma from his truck to his brother's house. She's still covered in the blanket, but Killian's not sure how long it will protect her, the material growing warmer with each minute it's out in the sun.

"Does someone wanna tell me what in the devil is going on and why I was requested out of my bar during lunch hour?" Liam demands impatiently after jumping out of his truck and slamming the door shut. "And Milah, you're supposed to be resting." Liam makes his way over to Milah and Killian with an unhappy scowl on his face.

Killian swallows the large lump in his throat, pulling his Swan closer to his chest as he meets Liam in front of his cottage. "Liam, we need your help," Killian speaks, his voice hoarse and wrecked with urgency and fear.

Liam narrows his eyes at the form in his brother's arms. "What's under the blanket?"

Killian's stare grows desperate under his brother's intense scrutiny. "Not _what…_ more like _who_ …"

Raising his brows to his hairline, Liam looks up at his brother with an inquiring expression. "Killian, what's going on?" he asks skittishly.

Killian inhales a deep, wobbly breath before answering. "Liam, I need you to have an open mind for a minute. I need you to trust me, I need you to do something for me."

Liam glances between Milah and Killian for a minute—a minute Emma doesn't really have. "Killian… you didn't…" Killian can see Liam chastising himself for even having such a thought. "That's not a dead body, is it?"

"Technically, yes," Killian answers, "but she will be permanently if we can't get her inside."

Liam's eyes widen in realization. "You mean she's a bloody vampire?" he demands, although he already knows the answer.

Killian nods, his eyes dark and full of wreckage. "Please, Liam. We need to get her inside before she burns."

Liam looks him dead in the eye, a cold heartless expression cascading over his features. "Then let her burn," he mutters and turns around, heading for his truck. "I can't believe the two of you called me out of the bar for this," he grumbles, marching away.

"Liam!" Killian calls out desperately. "I'm in love with her!" he confesses, his words cracked and broken like shattered glass, but his brother doesn't stop. "Need I remind you, you're dating a werewolf?"

To Killian's utter relief, Liam pauses and turns around, anger written across his face. "It's not the same, Killian, and you know it," Liam barks out defensively. "Ruby doesn't need human blood to survive, and she doesn't kill."

"And you think Emma chose this fate?!" Killian cries. "Emma was an innocent, young woman when her life was taken from her and she was turned into the creature she is now. A vampire, she may be, but she holds my heart in her hands, so if she dies then…" his voice trails off, tears threatening him, and it kills him to even think about the possibility of losing her, "then you may as well consider me dead too."

"How can you love something which is not alive?" Liam asks, his voice much calmer.

"Liam, please… Emma saved my life twice."

"And mine," Milah adds.

"Without her, we wouldn't even be standing here in front of you right now. We'd be rotting corpses. So, you can holler at me and hate me all you want, but please do me this favor first. Another vampire's enchantments are preventing me from inviting her into my home, so I'm asking you, as your one and only brother, as your best friend and confidant, please help me save the woman I love." Killian can clearly see Liam's stance regarding his hatred for vampires doesn't waver, but Killian can also see his pleas have certainly struck a chord.

With a deep, unsavory sigh, Liam starts heading towards his house. "Fine, she stays in the basement and only until nightfall," he relents unhappily.

The relief swarming over Killian as he immediately follows Liam is the only thing keeping him grounded. "Thank you, brother," he breathes with all of the appreciation he feels.

"I'm doing this for you, not for her," Liam clarifies as he pulls open the front door.

"I know, and for this I will never be able to repay you properly."

"You're my brother, Killian, I wouldn't ask for anything more."

However weak, Killian manages a small smile, thanking the gods above his brother is a man of honor.

Liam holds open the door motioning his brother inside, but Killian stops, knowing Emma won't be able to make it over the threshold without an invitation. "You have to invite her in," Killian informs him. "The magic keeping her from entering requires a verbal invitation. You have to say the words, brother."

Liam nods, still reluctant, but willing to comply nonetheless.

"Her name's Emma." Killian removes the blanket from her face under the protection of the porch roof, showing her ghostly features, skin blotched with burns which have been cooked and bubbled up under the sun. Her eyes are still open, but she can't move her head to look at them.

When he sees the helpless vampire in his brother's arms—the woman he clearly loves—Liam's features transform from hard and steely to soft and full of sympathy. He backs away again, allowing Killian and Emma entrance. "Emma, I invite you into my home."

Taking a broad step, Killian enters, relieved to find no magical barriers keeping him from going in with Emma in his arms. He turns to Liam with a look of deep appreciation and gratitude. "Thank you, brother."

Liam nods. "Don't mention it. Now, if it's okay, I'd like to get back to work. I trust there will be no trouble with having her here?"

"You've seen the condition she's in," Killian replies, "She's burned and can't move. It's going to take some time for her to heal."

Liam nods again, clearly having faith in Killian's reassurance. "Alright then. When I come back home, I expect you to tell me everything, you know that right?"

Killian nods compliantly. "Of course."

"Okay."

Killian carries Emma down into the basement as Milah gathers some more blankets and meets him down there. He gently lays her on the bedding, unsheathing her from the blanket and cloak to get a better look at the damage the sun had caused. His heart squeezes tightly in his chest at the sight. She's badly burned, the sun had made its way through the fabric, leaving an imprint all over her skin.

"She needs to heal," Killian says as Milah also studies the damage. "Milah, could you get me a steak knife?"

Her features etch in confusion. "What for?"

"Just please get me a knife. There's one in the kitchen by the sink, in the top drawer."

Milah nods and leaves to get it as Killian looks down at Emma, his heart bleeding from seeing her like this. He delicately caresses her burned skin, a tear falling from his eyes. Emma had risked her life to save him. She'd come out into the sun, knowing she could be burned at any moment, but she did it for him.

Milah comes back to them a moment later with a steak knife and Killian takes it gratefully.

"Thank you." Killian takes the knife and lifts his other hand.

"What are you—" Milah starts to ask, bug-eyed, but before she can finish, Killian is already slicing his wrist, his blood leaking out of the fresh cut and streaming down his arm.

"She needs to feed to heal," Killian explains and lowers the inside of his wrist to Emma's lips. The blood drips into her mouth, and Emma musters the strength to grab onto his arm, suckling on the blood which is offered to her. Killian watches in amazement as the burns on her skin slowly heal under his gaze, Emma's undead form becoming revitalized as she hungrily feeds on Killian like a starving child.

Emma releases him with a sigh of relief, her green eyes glowing with life as she licks her lips. Without saying a word, her eyes close and Killian watches as she falls into a deep sleep.

"Is she…" Milah begins, still awed by the whole thing. "Is she going to be okay?"

Killian nods, still watching his blonde haired goddess. "Aye, she just needs to restore her energy and strength. Vampires aren't so different from you and I, they need fuel and sleep just like us."

Milah nods, crossing her arms. "Well, I should go and give you some time alone with her while she sleeps."

"You don't have to leave," he assures her.

"No, it's okay, I should be getting some rest too."

Killian nods and stands up, approaching her. "Of course." His eyes grow dark with sadness. "I'm sorry about your cousin."

Milah shrugs, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "I'm not. He killed those women by his own free will." Her eyes dart to Killian's. "He tried to drain you of your blood. He got what was coming to him."

A small, frail smile curves lips. "You shouldn't say something like that to a man of the law," he says in a playful tone.

Milah finds herself offering a weak smile as well. "You can't tell me you disagree," she teases back.

"You're right, I don't," he admits unabashedly. "Would you like me to take you to my place?"

Milah shakes her head. "No, you should stay with her. I can get a ride home. I snagged the keys from Neal's pocket after I knocked him out."

"Are you sure you want to go back there? You can stay here if you want, and I can take you back to my place once Emma wakes up," he offers.

Milah relents, "You're right, I'm not ready to go back home, especially by myself. As long as it doesn't put you out, I will accept."

"Not at all, you're more than welcome," he assures, and Milah's smile grows just a little.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

With that decided, Milah makes her way up the steps and Killian lays next to Emma, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple, patiently waiting for her to wake. He buries his face in her long, golden locks, breathing in her scent which now smells like sunshine and warmth. There are still some unanswered questions as he wonders what happened to Graham, and what exactly this fairy blood is and how it helped Emma step into the daylight. But for now, he is just relieved Emma is in his arms without the threat of being set on fire by the sun.

* * *

Emma slowly opens her eyes, and at first she's alarmed, not knowing where she is, not recognizing the dark, cool basement, and not knowing if Killian's okay. She quickly becomes aware of the warm arms embracing her and the head laying on her chest, which is drawing in deep, slow breaths, the warmth of his breaths ghosting over her pale skin. Emma sighs in relief, her eyes closing briefly as she listens to the sound of his heartbeat and smells the blood flowing through his veins. She's not tempted though, instead she is grateful and glad beyond belief.

"Emma?" The sound rolls from his lips as he lifts his head, once he realizes she's awake.

Emma manages a smile as he looks down at her with those crystal blue eyes that seem to brighten in the darkness of the room. The ghostliness of her skin allows him some light, and his eyes glitter with relief before he crushes her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. Emma's taken off guard at first, but immediately accepts his affections by parting her mouth against his and giving a satisfying, swift swipe of her tongue against his.

They breathe one another in, as though it's been an eternity since they've seen each other, for it certainly feels like it has been. Being threatened with permanent separation from each other makes his tongue taste sweeter on hers, it makes her appreciate the way he breathes against her lips and the soft groan he makes which she eagerly swallows up. She enjoys the way his body melts into hers and the way his heart flutters against her empty chest. But his trembling, shallow breaths as they kiss like there's no tomorrow are enough to give her life, as undead as she is.

Eventually breaking the kiss, their arms wrapping each other up, they lay their heads on the pillow, both staring deeply into one another's eyes, a content smile gracing their lips.

"Emma, you don't know how happy I am to know you're okay," he breathes, stroking her hair.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she murmurs and nuzzles her nose against his. He tightens his hold around her and presses a kiss to the top of her head through her disheveled hair.

"How did you go out in the sun, love? What is this fairy blood you spoke of?"

"It's blood from creatures who possess a powerful light which can allow vampires to temporarily walk in the sun," she explains, caressing his cheek with the back of her knuckles.

"Temporary?" he asks, raising a brow. "And you knew this?"

Emma nods. "I did. I got it from my parents. They're good friends with the fairies. I asked them for the blood so that if I sensed you were in trouble, the daylight wouldn't stop me from getting to you."

"And you went out into the sunlight knowing the effects were only temporary," he gulps, "to save me?"

Emma gives her assurance with a soft smile, her fingers tracing the line of his jaw and stopping once her thumb reaches his bottom lip and rests there. "I did."

"But why? Why would you risk your life for me?" he asks, perplexed, his baby blues flickering over her bright, green ones.

Emma's grin widens as she moves her hand to rest on his chest. She swallows thickly, considering the question. If the look on her face doesn't tell him how she feels, her words most certainly will. "I couldn't lose you," she confesses softly, her thumb brushing through his chest hair. "I love you, Killian," she whispers, eyes still connected with his to gauge his reaction.

His heart's rhythm stutters and his skin warms under the coolness of her touch, eyes lighting up with joy, as a bashful smile pulls at the corner of his lips. "Don't take this the wrong way, because I'm grateful to be alive…" his breath quivers as he pauses for a few seconds, taking another deep breath, "but I was so afraid I'd lose you too," Killian confesses, and moves in, his lips smothering her face with delectable kisses. "I was worried out of my mind."

"And why's that?" Emma asks with a giggle, the scruff on his chin tickling her skin.

He tears his lips away, his features growing serious as he stares into her eyes, his thumb idly stroking her cheek. "Because I love you too," he says with a smile, the corner of his eyes creasing under her gaze.

If Emma had a heart, it would melt, but she's deeply overwhelmed with emotion nevertheless. "I'm okay," she murmurs, kissing his cheek before drawing her lips up to his ear, "I'm here."

He twists his head, catching her lips again as she shifts in his hold so he can bring his knee up between her thighs and his hand curls around her hip. Her face falls into his chest, luxuriating in his smell and warmth as she nuzzles her nose into his chest hair. It's a mixture of comfort and relief when he presses her closer to him, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

Emma's never been this close to a human before without indulging in her animalistic desires _—_ fucking and feeding. In her three hundred years of existence, Emma has never snuggled with anyone... until now… but she easily gets lost in his embrace.

They lay like that for a while until Emma gathers all the strength she needs from sleep. They take a shower together to rid themselves from the blood and dirt, and after the sun has set, they are in the main room, sitting on the sofa and waiting for Liam's arrival.

She can tell Killian is nervous as she takes his hand in hers, soothing his knuckles with her thumb.

The tension is high when Liam finally arrives home, entering through the front door. He sees Emma immediately as she releases Killian's hand and stands up from the couch.

"Killian, didn't I tell you—"

"I'm leaving," Emma reassures him softly as Killian rises and wraps a protective arm around her back, pressing a kiss to her temple. Emma blushes at Killian's affections in front of his brother. "I only wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here."

Liam's demeanor seems to weaken just a little, as he can see just how much Killian is effected by her. He nods, offering a small smile. "You saved my brother's life, so it's the least I could do." The features of his face are still a bit hard, eyes untrusting. "Although I'm still not sure you're not the reason why he was in danger in the first place."

"Liam," Killian snaps, gritting his teeth. "She had nothing to do with someone going after me and Milah, or the murders in Storybrooke. She's only helped me to find the perpetrator."

Liam glances between the two of them, conflicted. "And she's the woman you've been smitten with for the last couple of weeks?"

Killian nods. "Aye. So you can disapprove all you want, but—"

"But what?" Liam demands, crossing his arms. "But she's still going to manipulate and control you with her enchantment?"

"Liam, Emma risked her life for me," he says without giving away too much. "She came out into the sun knowing she would get burned, and it was all to protect me."

"Killian, it's okay," Emma reassures him softly turning around to face Killian, her eyes pleading with him. "We're not going to change his mind. I'll just go."

Killian sighs, but relents reluctantly with a nod. "Alright, we'll go."

He starts to move, but Emma gently places her hands on his shoulders, not stepping aside. "No, you should stay, Killian. You need to work things out with Liam and I have to get to the club." Killian sighs, knowing she's right. Emma takes his hands in hers, their fingers entwining as she kisses his lips. He breathes her in, not wanting to part with her, but he knows he has to. When their lips pull away from one another, she offers an encouraging smile, pressing her forehead to his.

"When can I see you again?" he asks, voice cracked with hope.

"Soon. We'll see each other soon," she assures with a whisper.

Slowly they pull away from one another, and Killian releases her hands as Emma backs away from him with a small smile. Turning around, she looks at Liam, who is standing in front of the door, blocking the exit.

She eyes Liam questioningly as his eyes soften a bit. He approaches her, speaking quietly so Killian can't hear. "If you really love Killian, you would do him a favor and set him free. We both know he deserves better." His words make her angry, because she knows he's right, but at the same time, she refuses to make that kind of decision for Killian. She refuses to let anyone make that decision for him.

"You're right," she acknowledges candidly, "he does deserve better, but despite what you think, I don't ever want to control him or decide his fate. What he does or chooses is his decision, and his alone." Emma glances at Killian who just stands back to let them talk amongst themselves and possibly work things out. Her eyes meet Liam's again. "But of course I will support him and accept his decision no matter what. If any of us has a lack of control around the other… it's me," she whispers, her words cracked, tears pricking her eyes. "He's the one who makes me defenseless and weak," she admits unabashedly, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. So if you want your brother to be happy, you will let him choose his own fate."

Liam regards her with a nod, swallowing thickly. "It's good that we are on the same page then," he says simply. "Goodnight, Emma." He doesn't smile, but he doesn't seem to bear any residual hatred for her either.

"Goodnight, Liam."

* * *

Emma leaves the cottage, and Killian approaches his brother, wondering what they were talking about.

"Look, Liam, I know you're not happy about this, but—"

"No, Emma's right, who am I to stand in the way of your happiness?" Liam sighs.

Killian is baffled to say the least. "She said that?"

"Not in so few words, but yes, basically she said your choices are your own, so neither she, nor I should interfere."

"And you're okay with this?" Killian asks, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"No," Liam draws out a long breath, "but I want you to be happy, so I am choosing to step aside. You're a grown man, Killian, and you are capable of making your own decisions." Liam appears to look wrecked as the words leave his lips, his eyes lighting up with emotion. To Killian's surprise, Liam pulls him into a bear hug, sighing against him. "I'm just happy you're alive."

Killian tries to contain his excitement, relieved to know Liam won't be hashing out a long, dreary speech about how disappointed he is; he's relieved to know Liam isn't trying to push Emma away from him. "I'm glad you're okay, Killian," Liam croaks, and Killian can sense the emotions weighing in his words.

"So does this mean you won't go hiding in the back when Emma comes into the Rabbit Hole?"

Liam chuckles against him, patting him on the back before breaking apart. "Don't push it," he teases playfully.

Killian grins, knowing that soon enough, Emma will grow on Liam just as she's grown on him, and soon enough, the two will get along splendidly, or at least he hopes.

* * *

"Milah, I would like you to meet someone," Emma tells her new bartender as she tugs her through the crowd of people inside the club. "Since you'll be starting your shift on Monday, I want to acquaint you with the guy who can show you the ropes."

"You mean werewolf," Alcide corrects playfully as the two women approach him.

After Milah had mentioned she needed a second job to save enough money to rent a place of her own so she wouldn't have to stay at Killian's anymore, Emma offered her a job. But it's not because she's worried about Milah going after Killian, because she's really not. Emma can see Milah cares for him, but her feelings are purely platonic and they always have been.

"This is Alcide. Alcide, Milah."

Just as Emma suspects, Milah gapes at the man in front of her, obviously appreciating the features of his rugged face and body. He has dark curly hair, umber colored eyes and a beard framing his lips as they twitch into a smirk. He extends a hand to Milah, greeting her. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice- nice to meet you too," Milah stammers.

"Milah is also a bartender at the Rabbit Hole," Emma informs him as they seem to get lost in each other's stare.

"Oh really? Well perhaps I'll have to stop by sometime," Alcide says with a smirk.

Milah blushes and nods. "Yeah, sure, you can stop by anytime," she says.

Emma rolls her eyes, a smile spreading across her lips. "Alright, I'll leave you to it."

With that, she walks away from them and heads to her office. She still has to figure out what to do with a certain vampire in the basement, but for now, she's running business as usual.

"Emma!"

Her eyes move to the entrance, where the sound of her name is coming from. It's her parents. Her features fall, seeing the panic on their faces as they enter the club. As soon as they spot her, they rush over.

"Emma, we were worried to death," Mary Margaret says, her hands reaching out to cup Emma's face in her hands, her eyes wide with concern.

"Mom, you're already dead," Emma teases with a playful smile.

Her parents don't even scold her though, and instead pull her into a hug.

They really are worried.

"Is your Sherriff okay?" Mary Margaret asks as the three of them break from the hug.

"Yeah, he's fine," Emma reassures them, knowing her Sheriff is currently sound asleep in his bed. Emma only wishes she could join him. "In fact, he saved me."

"He saved you?" David asks, bewilderment washing over his features. "Saved you how?"

Emma looks around the club. She definitely can't tell them here.

"We want to know everything that happened," her mother adds.

"But not here," David clarifies.

Emma nods in understanding. They can't talk of the fairy blood here, for there will certainly be vampires listening in on them.

"Okay, but not tonight," Emma replies. "I have a lot of work to do here, since Graham is no longer capable of the tasks."

Mary Margaret cocks a curious brow. "And why not?"

"I can't tell you that here either. It will have to wait until our other conversation as well."

"Well how about you bring your Sheriff over tomorrow evening so we can meet him and you can tell us everything?" her mother suggests, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Emma has to laugh, because seeing her mother this excited is nothing new to her, but knowing she's this excited about someone Emma is seeing is very refreshing. And normally she'd be opposed to the idea, but after what had happened, Emma can't think of a reason to refuse her mother. Emma could've burned in the sun, and Killian could've lost his life, so she decides to embrace the time she has with him. She's still not sure how a relationship with a human will work, but she's willing to do what it takes. Plus she loves how her mother refers to him as _her_ Sheriff. So with a smile and a nod, Emma takes a deep breath.

"Okay, we'll be there."


	10. Chapter 10

"Have I mentioned you look stunning, love?" Killian asks with a nervous smirk as he tightens his hand around Emma's hip and kisses her cheek, trying to distract himself. His stomach is tightening with nerves as they stand in front of the giant palace where her parents live. She really does look stunning though, with her beige tasseled cocktail dress stitched with white swans, and nude pumps that accentuate her toned calves. Her hair is pulled up into a high bun, showing off her elegant neck and creamy white skin, and she's wearing blood red lipstick and a light amount of blush to accentuate her high cheekbones. She looks classy and elegant, which is something he knows she's not accustomed to. But it's a very good look on her.

He's just glad she had calmed him down and talked him out of the suit he'd been donning when she'd met him on his porch, because otherwise he'd be sweating profusely in a suit jacket. Now he's wearing a blue button down shirt with beige dress pants.

When Emma had told him her parents wanted to meet him, he'd become a complete disaster. And it's not because he didn't want to meet them, because he did, he just wasn't sure how to act or behave around 500 year old vampires.

"Killian, everything will be fine," Emma reassures him for the thousandth time with a smile, once again sensing his fear as she rubs his back in soothing circles. "They don't bite, I promise."

He looks at her, offering a small smile. "That's not something you hear everyday about vampires, love."

Emma laughs and leans in to press a kiss to his cheek. "My parents aren't your average, run of the mill vampires, trust me."

Before she can pull away, Killian pulls her into his arms, so she's flush against his chest, speaking gently as he gazes into her eyes. "With my life," he whispers and captures her lips with his.

Emma immediately melts into him, her eyes fluttering shut, hands cupping his cheeks. Killian tightens her in his hold, drawing her into a long, searing kiss, his heart rate spiking in his chest. Her lips are so soft and sweet, and he can't deny he has become accustomed to how cold her skin feels against his. As much as he knows he can't change her body temperature with his warm hugs and the way he holds her in his arms, he can still try.

"You must be Killian."

The sound of a man's voice pulls them back to reality, and they pull apart, heads turning to look at Emma's parents. Her father has his arms crossed, a frown settled in his features.

"Aye, Killian Jones." He sticks his hand out to offer it to the blonde vampire, catching his breath after the mind boggling kiss with his daughter.

When he doesn't respond, the raven haired woman nudges him in the arm. "David," she chides her husband. "Be nice, this man saved our daughter's life."

David sighs and shakes his hand. "David Nolan. Nice to meet you," he says reluctantly. His wife, however, has a warm smile spreading across her lips as Killian lifts her hand to greet her, his lips dropping a kiss to the cold skin on the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Nolan."

"Please call me Mary Margaret," she says, her smile growing wider. She appears to be giddy with excitement, although Killian's not sure why. These two vampires are hundreds of years old, and he is nothing but a human.

"Will do," he agrees with a soft smile.

"Please come in," David urges, stepping inside and holding the door open to let Emma and Killian in.

"Thank you," he says appreciatively, entering their home.

It's at that point when Killian realizes how hungry he is, his stomach rumbling mercilessly. He'd been so nervous about meeting Emma's parents, he'd skipped dinner.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Margaret asks, raising her finger to her ear. "I can hear your stomach growling."

"Uhhh," Killian scratches behind his ear, not knowing how to respond without possibly offending them. "I appreciate the offer very much, but I only eat human food."

To his relief, Mary Margaret giggles. "I know that, silly. Which is why we've stocked up on actual food, preparing for your visit. David was a really good cook in his human days, so he can whip something up for you."

"Oh, well I don't want you to go through any trouble for me."

"It's no trouble," David assures with a wave of his hand. "I can't speed through it like I do with everything else. Food doesn't heat itself, but it's no problem at all," David says playfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely. You humans like steak right?"

Killian laughs. "I'd love a steak. I eat a lot of hamburgers, so a steak would be absolutely perfect."

"And how would you like it cooked?"

"Medium rare, please."

"Perfect. Be right back."

"Thank you," Killian says before David zips away.

"Would you like to come sit in the Dayroom while you wait?" Mary Margaret asks sweetly.

Killian nods. "That sounds perfect."

Mary Margaret ushers him through the palace and into the room she'd spoken of. They sit down on a lounge sofa and while they wait for David, Mary Margaret chats with him, regaling stories of Emma, which makes her blush. Killian hadn't really known what to expect before meeting Emma's parents, but he has to admit, he'd never expected her mother to be this excited to meet him.

"Please forgive my mother, she's not used to having humans over for dinner," Emma laughs, rolling her eyes.

"He is not just any human, Emma, he saved my daughter's life," she reminds her, encasing Killian's hands with her icy, pale ones.

"To be fair, Emma saved my life too," Killian says, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. He looks at Emma who is sitting on the other side of him with a small smile.

"And we want to hear all about it. David, hurry up!" Mary Margaret calls out, even though her husband is not in the same room.

Killian can't hear the response, but Mary Margaret sighs and accepts whatever answer he gives her.

When David appears with a plate of food and a few bottles of Enchanted blood, the four of them head to the dining room, sitting at the large table, fueling themselves with the food that quells their hunger while engaging in conversation.

Emma and Killian are sitting next to one another, holding hands under the table, fingers linked as they explain what had happened, how Graham had stolen the fairy blood and planned to murder Killian and frame his death on Emma. She had later learned that Graham hadn't killed Milah because his plan was to enchant her into thinking she'd witnessed Emma taking Killian's life.

"Oh, that's awful," Mary Margaret shrieks, a look of horror on her face.

"I'm going to stake that son of a bitch," David barks out standing from his chair, but Mary Margaret puts a hand on his arm to stop him. "He is responsible for all of those innocent women! He betrayed Emma's trust!"

"But David, you are _not_ a killer," Mary Margaret reminds him, which is kind of funny to Killian considering David is a vampire.

The man sighs and reclaims his seat. "Fine, but we will have to decide his fate. We can't let him go around murdering people. This will not go over well. I made a promise to the humans that I would make sure to keep the vampires in check. If any vampire chooses to act against the law, they will be punished, just like a human would."

"Well, there has to be another way," Mary Margaret says.

"Like what? We can keep him imprisoned in Emma's basement, but how long can we keep that up? And in my opinion, imprisoning a vampire for eternity would be far worse than death."

"And Graham hates being a vampire," Emma adds. "He hates me for turning him into one," she says more softly, ashamed of herself.

"Hey, love, don't get down on yourself," Killian tells her, leaning over and kissing her temple. "I think he should be punished like any other human. A convicted felon does time behind bars, so should Graham. Are there any vampire prisons?"

"Yes, only at the secret headquarters of the Authority," David replies.

"The authority?" Killian inquires, raising a brow.

"The authority is a council of vampires which oversee all vampires. They have a holding cell there," David says reluctantly. "We can have Graham transferred there, and the authority can deal with him then. I just hope Graham doesn't try to pin anything on us, especially since he knows about the fairy blood and has digested it. The authority can be quite ruthless."

"Did anyone see you or Graham outside that day?" Mary Margaret asks Emma. "You did have him flying through the air in broad daylight."

"I dont think so," Killian answers for her. "I haven't heard any word, and in Storybrooke, gossip spreads like wildfire, so if anyone saw anything, everyone would know by now.

Mary Margaret sighs in relief. "That's good to know at least. Let's just hope that the knowledge of fairy blood doesn't leak out. We don't want to put the fairies in danger."

"Not to worry, your secret's safe with me," Killian assures them. "I haven't even told my brother about the fairy blood, nor do I plan to, so I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yes, you're probably right," Mary Margaret nods. "So we won't worry about it right now." She flashes a smile at him. "So Sheriff, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Please call me Killian," he smiles and answers, telling her about how he's lived in Storybrooke his whole life, how it was his childhood dream to become a cop, how his parents died when he was young and how he has an older brother who runs a bar.

And as Emma's parents tell them stories of their hundreds of years of existence and how they came to be vampires, both against their wills, Killian finds it hard to believe, apart from their ghostly skin and their need for blood, these humble people are undead creatures of the night. He can easily see where Emma gets the kindness in her heart. He can see these two vampires have certainly had a positive impact on her.

When the night is over, for him at least, the Nolan couple walk Emma and Killian to the door.

"Killian, thanks for coming and thanks for saving our daughter's life. You are a true hero in our book," Mary Margaret says kindly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course, I couldn't let Emma burn. I like her too much," he claims, winking at Emma.

She smiles back at him, her cheeks flushing. Mary Margaret is exuding happiness over the fact her daughter has come to be in a relationship with a human, but David, on the other hand, may take some convincing as he scrutinizes Killian with his skeptical, yet bright, blue eyes.

"May I have a word with Killian, darlings?" he asks his wife and daughter.

"Of course," the raven haired woman answers as she opens the door, and she and Emma step outside.

Killian gulps, not sure what David wants to speak to him about as the man steps close to him, casting a glare. "Now tell me, Sheriff, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Killian almost laughs at the question, and sighs in relief. "Right, of course you're old fashioned," he jokes. "You're a five hundred year old vampire."

David doesn't appear to be amused.

"David, I can assure you, I have nothing but good intentions with your daughter," he says with a blushing smile. "I'm in love with her, and I'll do anything to protect her."

"That's good to hear, but you're a human and your life will be short compared to hers. You may never have to watch her die, but she will still exist when you die, and she'll have to live with that pain. If you die it will break her heart."

"With all do respect sir, Emma doesn't technically have a heart."

"Don't get smart with me, Killian. She may be a vampire, but she still feels pain and has emotions. And for her, it's much stronger and will get stronger the older she becomes. Human emotions are a vampire's kryptonite. The older we are, the stronger we become. But with that strength comes the increased inability to contain ourselves. Our emotions become our weakness. It keeps us from becoming too powerful. If vampires continued to get stronger and had no emotions or feelings, and could feed with no remorse or ability of restraint, then they could very well wipe humans off the planet."

Killian nods in comprehension. "I understand, David, but my intentions with your daughter are pure, I can assure you."

"Actually it might be easier if they weren't," David sighs. "At least then she probably wouldn't feel the same way, and she wouldn't end up getting hurt. But since she clearly feels something for you, I won't stand in between the two of you, but I do hope you will consider what I've told you here."

Killian nods. "Aye, of course." But he knows he can't stay away from Emma. She is too important to him. And if David is saying what he thinks David is actually saying, then he'll eventually have to either break up with Emma before they become too serious or decide to become a vampire, because the last thing he wants to do is leave Emma on this earth with a broken heart.

"I'll let you go for now, but just remember how old fashioned I am if or when you want to ask my daughter to marry you, got it?"

Killian grins at that. "Believe me, I won't forget." He winks at David as he opens the door. He decides he can't think about the consequences of what is happening between he and Emma right now. It hurts too much to think about. And he doesn't wish to be a vampire, but he'd rather become one and live forever with her than cause her any pain.

He bids Emma's parents farewell before his blonde goddess pulls him into her chilly embrace and lifts them off the ground, ascending into the dark, night sky.

"Everything okay?" Emma asks after they land on Killian's porch. She's wearing a worried expression as she takes his hands into hers, an encouraging smile gracing her lips.

"Aye, your father was just worried about my intentions, that's all."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry about them, they're-"

"Very charming," Killian finishes with a smile. "They genuinely care about you and love you. You're very lucky to have parents like them."

She nods. "I am very lucky, I just… I don't want them to scare off the only man I've ever loved."

Killian chuckles, his cheeks warming with blush, scratching behind his ear. "You must be referring to when David told me not to forget how old fashioned he is when I ask you to marry me."

Her face falls. "He what?"

Killian's features twist in confusion. "You didn't hear that?"

"No, the outer palace walls are soundproof, even from vampires. Why do you think my mom and I stepped outside when my dad wanted to talk to you privately?"

He shrugs. "To give us privacy."

Emma sighs. "Look, if you don't want to do this, I will understand."

He frowns, not sure why Emma would think he doesn't want this. "Emma…"

"Oh come on, Killian, I'm a vampire, you're a human. It will never work and everyone knows it. You need the daylight and I need the night. I can't even go into your home because of my progeny."

"Emma…" Killian repeats himself in a soothing tone. "I think if we both want this, we can make it work. But I don't want to think about that right now. The future can wait. Right now, I know exactly what I want, and that's you."

Her features soften and she offers him a smile. "I know you do, I have a keen sense of smell, remember?" she teases.

He laughs and blushes, pulling her closer and kissing her lips. "I was talking about going on dates and spending time with you, love, not sex."

"I don't know," she smirks, "your body is saying otherwise."

He laughs and wags a brow flirtatiously. "I won't deny I'm physically attracted to you, we both know it would be a lie," he whispers in her ear, pressing his groin to her center in case the smell of his arousal is not enough. He can hear the audible moan flying from her lips as the bulge inside his pants manages to find her clothed folds. "And I love fucking you… but I would love to take you out on a date sometime."

Emma agrees with a nod and leans in to speak softly in his ear. "Can't we do both?"

 **A week later…**

"So, I take it you two are getting along?"

A smile reaches Milah's lips as she nods in response to Emma's question after the raven haired woman had told her Alcide offered her a place to stay. "You can say that. Thanks again for the job, and for introducing me to Alcide."

"No problem," Emma says before taking the last sip from her bottle of blood.

"Who's Alcide?" Killian asks as he approaches the bar counter, kissing Emma's temple before taking the stool next to her.

"He's a werewolf who works at Enchanted," Milah replies as she pours Killian a glass of rum.

"He looks over the club while I'm asleep," Emma adds.

"Ah," Killian nods and curls his arm around Emma's shoulder as Milah places his drink in front of him. "And you two are seeing each other?" he questions Milah with a brow cocked in curiosity.

Emma and Milah narrow their eyes at him.

Killian shrugs and smirks. "What? Just because I don't have vampire hearing like my girlfriend," he starts to say, winking at Emma, "doesn't mean I don't have a clue to what's going on. That's my job, remember?" he asks before taking a sip of his rum.

"Ah yes, sometimes I forget how much people gossip in this town," Milah comments, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about the gossip, I was talking about the look on your face I could see when I walked into the bar," he chuckles.

"Oh right, you've always been good at reading people," Milah points out with sass.

"He's good at many things," Emma smirks as she leans into Killian and kisses his lips.

"Mmm, so are you," he mumbles against her mouth with a low growl as Emma swipes her tongue against his.

"Would you two get a room?" comes Liam's voice, and the two pull apart, glancing over at him from the other side of the bar. He's rolling his eyes and sighing, but at the same time, passing Emma a fresh bottle. "But please not one of the restrooms."

"You're not the one who has to clean them, I do," Milah reminds him.

"Relax you two, a small amount of PDA never hurt anyone, did it?" Emma asks with a smirk.

"Why don't you ask the Sheriff?" Liam teases playfully, but Emma can't complain when Killian's brother is actually coming around to her.

"Point taken." Killian concedes, taking another drink of his rum.

"Hey, just be glad I'm not hiding in the back anymore," Liam reminds them as he looks at her. "Emma, I admit, since you've saved my brother, I've realized you're not so bad afterall, and…" he sighs deeply, "I don't hate you."

Emma laughs. "Wow, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yeah well, it's true. Just do me one favor, will you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Look out for my brother, will you?"

Emma nods. "Of course I will."

"Hey, I don't need anyone looking out for me," Killian argues.

The other three are eyeing him doubtfully.

"Did you forget Emma and I saved your life?" Milah reminds him.

"Touché, lass."

"Hey, we all saved each other that day. If it weren't for Liam letting me into his home, I would have burned to a crisp."

"That's true." Liam gloats with a smug grin. "But thanks to my brother, the town is peaceful once again." He pours himself and Milah a drink and holds his glass up. "Here's to you, little brother. The sheriff and savior of this town."

"To all of us," Killian adds, "and that's _younger_ brother," he corrects, and the four of them clink their glasses together and drink on it.

* * *

The next night, after sunset, the darkness overwhelms the sky when Killian hears a knock on the door and leaves his comfortable spot on the sofa to answer it.

His features light up when he sees who's on his porch, but in the same second, his smile drops when he sees the glum look written all over Emma's face.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Killian…" she murmurs quietly. "I have some news."

He steps aside, unblocking the entryway to his house. "Please come in, Emma." Just as the words spill out of his mouth, his eyes widen in shock. "Wait, how did I—how was I able to invite you in?"

Emma offers a weak smile, confliction evident in the features of her beautiful face. "Well, that's what I wanted to tell you about." She steps inside, and his first instinct is to offer her a hot beverage, but alas he forgets sometimes that Emma has no human needs; she is a vampire, and he cares for her no less.

"I guess I should start stocking up on some Enchanted blood," he says with a small laugh as they both sit on his sofa. "Now, tell me what's happened, love," he encourages in a soothing voice.

"It's Graham… he committed suicide."

Killian lifts a brow in confusion. "He what?"

"Tomorrow, Graham was to be transferred to the holding cell at the Authority's headquarters, but last night, one of my human employees was enchanted by Graham to stake him. He told me, and I enchanted him just to be sure he was telling the truth. Sure enough, he wasn't lying. Graham was staked at his own request, so that's why his enchantment is no longer keeping you from inviting me in. When he died, so did his magic."

Killian knows he should feel sad about this, but he's already had his time to grieve over the former Sheriff. Graham was not happy about how things had turned out. He hated being the one thing he hated the most. Killian is actually relieved by this information as he carefully takes the lenses out of his eyes; he's no longer enchanted to put them in everyday. "Thank Gods," Killian sighs and gets up to discard them in the trash.

When he comes back to the living room, Emma appears to be surprised, eyes wide as she looks up at him. "You're not upset?"

Killian shakes his head and reclaims his seat next to her. "No, love. After the havoc he's caused and after I already had time to grieve when he died the first time around, I'm glad he no longer has to be the thing he despised, while imprisoned bearing an eternity of regret and loneliness. I'm actually relieved." He takes a breath, reaching for Emma's hand and encasing it with his. "How do you feel, love?"

Emma offers a brave smile. "I'm okay. I'm just sorry I'm the one who turned him into a monster. I was only trying to save him."

"Don't be sorry, Emma. You did what you thought was right at the time."

"But if I hadn't turned him into a vampire, then all of those innocent women—"

"Emma, you're forgetting about the human who was half responsible. No one made him do what he did, just like no one forced Grahan to do what he did. He chose to do so with his own free will. Not all monsters are vampires, just like not all vampires are monsters. So, don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

Emma nods slightly, offering a faint smile. "I know, I just… he was my progeny. I created the vampire he was. He was like… well in a way, he was my son. I know it sounds weird, but we were connected in that way."

Killian smiles and lifts her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her fingers. "I know, Emma, and it's not weird. You are right, you were his sire, the one who made him vampire. You have a right to feel sad," he assures her warmly, swiping her golden locks behind her ear.

Emma nods, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Careful, love. Your human is showing," he teases with a smirk.

Emma laughs and swats his chest. "I'll show you a human," she says and turns over, climbing atop his lap, mischief dancing in her eyes. Her smile makes his heart melt as he tugs on her arm, pulling her body close to his.

She cups his jaw in her hands, slowly capturing his lips, enjoying the way his breath catches in his throat and the way his heart spikes under his ribcage. She enjoys the sparks she feels when their tongues connect, liquid heat flooding through them.

In all honesty, she doesn't mind showing him her human side because he is the one who'd brought it out of her in the first place. Neither of them are quite sure how a human/vampire relationship will work, but they're both willing and able to find out.

"Killian…" Emma moans, grinding her hips into him. Killian growls, grabbing her waist and thrusts up, rubbing his erection against her center.

"Already wet for me?" Killian teases, his voice husky in her ear.

She shudders, a wicked smirk crossing her lips as she looks down at him, her hips relentlessly rolling into him. "I'm not sure, I guess you'll have to find out for yourself."

Killian growls and lifts her up, securing her in his arms as he stands up from the couch. "Gladly."

Emma's legs are wrapped around his hips as he carries her upstairs and to his bedroom.

When he fucks her into his mattress, he has to admit, it's nice to finally have her in his home. It's nice to make love to her between his sheets as they suck each other's blood and get off on it, it's nice to wash each other in his shower and fall asleep with her in his arms and it's nice to wake up with her before dawn, before she has to leave for her coffin.

Since that night, Emma sleeps at Killian's during the day while he's at work, and spends a few hours with him after sunset before she goes into the club and before he goes to sleep. It's not an ideal situation, and truth be told, he wants so much more with her than a few hours at night, but he takes what he can get.

Killian loves the time he spends with her, but at the same time, he craves so much more with her.

He may not be ready now, but he knows one day he will want her to turn him vampire. He wants to feel what she feels, have the strength she has and he wants to experience everything she does with heightened senses.

He wants to spend an eternity with her, worshiping her and giving her all the love he has.

He wants forever with his vampire princess.

 **One year later...**

A flash of lightning streaks across the sky, accompanied by a loud crash and a rumble of thunder as the rain relentlessly pours down over Storybrooke.

Killian is in his office buried in paperwork when he hears the door to the Sheriff station open. He looks up and walks to the office doorway, seeing a man standing there drenched from the rain, water dripping onto the floor.

Slowly stepping out of his office, Killian studies the man carefully, but he's wearing a hood so it's difficult to make our who he is.

"Are you alright?" he asks in concern.

The person doesn't answer, still standing there, his wet raincoat dripping and making a puddle on the floor.

"Do you need help?"

Again, there's no answer, and Killian tries to stay calm and collected, but he's not sure if something's wrong or if this person is hurt, and that worries him.

"Sir?"

There's still no reply, so Killian offers to give the person a ride. He turns around, heading for his office to lock up, and there's a gun fired after the man finally speaks.

"Your vampire killed my son!"

* * *

Emma's entire body shudders in her throne, and she can feel it. She feels Killian. She feels the pain of a bullet, feels his bones shattering, his fear and then nothing…

She feels nothing.

Emma's whole body goes numb, a tear escaping her eye, the pain unbearable. She doesn't have any lungs, but suddenly she can't breath. It feels like she's suffocating as she toys with the ring on her finger and peers down, a blood tear falling and landing on the diamond.

Her fiancé is dead.

A thought suddenly enters her mind, and pulling a Charming, she decides to cling onto hope. She grabs some bottles of enchanted blood and dashes off from the club to the Sheriff's station in the pouring rain as fast as her vampire speed will take her. She rushes through the door and falls to his side, her insides aching at the sight.

"Killian!" she screams, traces of hope chipping away as the fear completely engulfs her, and it's so unbearable, she can't move. Her love is laying on the floor, a puddle of blood pooling around him.

She holds him in her arms and sobs like she's never cried before. She'd been with Killian for more than a year now, and their love was strong and all consuming and everything she never knew she wanted. He'd asked for her father's blessing and asked her to be his wife the evening before, which started out as a typical night at the Rabbit Hole and ended with him proposing in front of everyone before they went back to his house, and fucked for hours to celebrate their engagement.

And now he's gone.

He has no heartbeat, no breath.

The only hope she can cling to is the chance her blood is still in his system from the night before. They'd fed on each other during their lovemaking, like they always did.

Emma lays her head on his chest, crying until there are no more tears as she waits and waits for any sign of life from him. The sounds of thunder, lightning and rain seem to simmer after a while.

Dawn creeps up on her, but Emma's not worried about burning, because the sun isn't threatening to crest in the cloudy sky.

The hours go by, and Emma lifts her head, kissing his pale cheek. "Killian, please… come back to me…" she whispers. She kisses his forehead, squeezing his hand with hers. "Come back to me…"

She's never been a God fearing person, even as a human, but she hopes and prays for him to come back, unwilling to give up on her lover. She lifts his lifeless hand to her lips, pressing kisses to his pale skin, whispering more prayers.

Several more moments go by when another bolt of lightning pierces through the sky, and that's when she feels Killian's hand twitch.

Her gaze fleets to his eyes, hope flaring inside her once again.

"Killian…"

The grip on her hand tightens and his eyelids flip open, his irises an icy blue, once again pooling with life.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I've decided to make this the last chapter, I'm so sad to end this, but perhaps in the future I will add on to the series if I were so inclined. For now, I want to work on A Helping Hand again, and I also have some other stories in mind that I'd like to write. Thank you all for the comments and for reading along, you guys are the best!**

* * *

The hunger inside him is overwhelming, and like nothing he's ever felt before. He moves swiftly, pinning Emma down, who's staring at him wide eyed, green irises lighting up with relief.

A smile blooms over her lips as she lets him hold her to the floor, a breathless whisper leaving her lips, "Killian."

He responds by showing his fangs and drawing in the smell of her blood, his eyes fueling with a feral need. A low growl tears from his throat, and he pounces, sinking his teeth into her creamy flesh and tasting her; Emma's blood is so exquisite to his taste buds, and yet it's not exactly what he craves. With a soft whimper, she tilts her head back, allowing him better access, and cards her fingers through his hair.

"Killian…" she pleads.

He knows he should stop. He knows what happens when he drinks too much of her blood. He's experienced it first hand, the euphoric feeling of being high, and as much as he wishes to continue, Emma is using her strength, pushing him off of her and pressing him into the wall, offering him some Enchanted Blood.

The smell of the synthesized liquid entices his senses, and he chugs each one down before chucking the bottles across the station, glass shattering to pieces as it hits the opposite wall. He wipes the blood off his mouth, his eyes now fixated on Emma.

A growl rumbles from his belly as he sees his vampire goddess, really _sees_ her. She's wearing her regular club getup - a sexy white swan corset with a feathered skirt - and though it's now tainted with his blood, she's still a scrumptious sight to behold. In fact, she's more stunning than ever before, her skin more decadent, green eyes more luminous and her lips more red and perfect, but probably because he can see much clearer now, his vision much stronger than it was before.

She stands there studying him with curious eyes, and takes a few steps forward, the heels of her white pumps clicking against the floor. His eyes roam over her long legs and the fishnet stockings which are being held up at her luscious thighs by garter straps. A heat spreads through him despite his newly cool body temperature. Clenching his fists, he licks his lips salaciously, eyes growing dark with a carnal urge he knows he won't be able to control much longer. His thirst for blood is quenched, but now he has other needs.

Emma looks at him, able to tap into his mind now that she is his sire. But before she can act, Killian has her pinned once again to the wall, a growl roaring from his throat as his fangs sink into her flesh. His entire body feels invigorated, he has strength and power, a now satiated need for blood and insatiable need for her. He knows Emma is more powerful than him, but she doesn't fight against him. Instead she's moaning, her back arching off the wall and her fingers running through his hair as he sucks the blood from her neck, his cock twitching to life as he feeds on his princess.

Killian can smell the arousal soaking her panties, and it makes him unbearably hard. He starts grinding into her, grabbing her wrists and holding them against the wall. Emma's eyes glow with lust, and she hisses, her fangs popping out. In a _woosh_ , she flips him around so he's the one who is pinned against the wall as she smashes his lips with hers.

A feral growl tears from his throat as their fangs clash, both equally engaged in the kiss, tongues and lips and teeth fighting for dominance. Emma may be stronger, but Killian's need is greater. He spins them around so she is the one pinned once more between him and the wall. He grabs the top of her white swan corset and easily rips it off along with the feathered skirt, tossing the fabric to the floor. A powerful hunger courses through his veins as his gorgeous siren stands there in naught but white fishnet stockings held up by garters straps and a tiny thong that barely covers her beautiful, silky nub.

He hisses at her, his erection growing painful in his slacks as her pale pink nipples harden under his hungry gaze. Emma licks her lips, tongue lashing around her pointy teeth, feeling his desire as she writhes in his hold. Flipping them around again, Emma rips off his uniform so he's entirely naked, his long cock pulsing and dripping with precum. There's groans and grunts filling the station as they both struggle for dominance, both trying to turn the tables, but ultimately Enma is willing to give up control to him.

Lifting her up so her luscious breasts are mouth level, he pushes her back hard into the wall to keep her anchored as he takes one of her nipples in his mouth. She may be strong and powerful, but to him and his newly acquired strength, she is as light as a feather. He hungrily feasts on each of her breasts, both delicious and tasting so much better than they did when he was human. His senses are so heightened, he can smell everything, his vision is much clearer and every touch from Emma's fingertips sets every cell in his body on fire. His tongue takes a final lap at her breast, and the fabric rudely obstructing him from her center is ripped off in a heartbeat and tossed aside.

Grabbing her hips, he raises her further against the wall so his face is inches away from her lovely cunt, the smell intoxicating as it permeates his being, making his cock twitch. He lifts her legs over his shoulders, cups her perfect ass in his hands and buries his face in her thighs licking up her soft, delicious heat.

Emma's body arches into him, both vampires groaning and growling at the contact. She cups the back of his head in her hands, riding his tongue as he eagerly devours her in his mouth. She tastes so sweet and tangy as her flavor bursts on his tongue, he thinks he might orgasm from her taste alone. Willing himself to only focus on her, he smashes his face deeper against her cunt, reveling in her taste, her smell, her softness, without worrying about having to come up for air. She is his air now, and he wants to breathe her in from now until forever.

With his unrelenting speed and longevity and the way his tongue rapidly flicks against her clit without tiring or missing a beat, and with Emma's ability to heal and recover quickly, he has his princess coming at least twenty times, feeling each wave of ecstasy as it crashes over her, and she howls out every single time. He could literally go on eating her out for a whole human lifetime, but Emma's hissing, her hands tugging his hair, forcing him to tear himself away from her dripping folds. He licks up her glorious orgasm from his lips, looking up at her.

"It's my turn," she growls, hunger lighting up her emerald greens as she licks her lips in anticipation.

Before he can even think of denying her request, Emma is pushing him away, her feet landing on the floor as she escapes his hold. Eyeing his pulsing length, she takes him in her nimble fingers and starts stroking him. Killian growls and starts thrusting into her hand as Emma kisses his neck. Her lips feel like pure heaven.

Emma's fang pop out, and he feels them piercing into his skin as she moves her hand up and down, gripping tightly at every ridge of his erection. A guttural groan tears from his throat as he fucks her hand and lets her feast on him to her heart's content, enjoying how her tongue flicks across his temporary wounds. "Gods, I'm going to fuck that hot little mouth of yours so hard."

Emma smiles wickedly against his neck and releases him, licking her lips and dropping to her knees. "I hope so." She closes the distance, wrapping her lips around his weeping tip and drawing him into her wet, waiting mouth. The feeling is incredible, he has to grip onto something to keep his knees from giving out on him. He threads his fingers through her hair, moving his hips to gain more friction as she lets him slide into her mouth. Her lips move back and forth, taking more and more of him each time as he groans above her, cursing under his breath, fingers flexing in her hair. Emma growls, around him, and Killian feels the sound vibrating through his entire body as she grabs his thighs, taking him all the way in her mouth until his velvety tip is hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck, that's good," he praises, his voice completely shattered. He feels like a sultan or a king with how her lips and tongue treat him and how much more intense she feels around him now that he's a vampire. At the same time, Emma is still able to make him weak with her mouth alone, even as powerful as he is now. Peeking down at her, he watches his slick cock slide in and out of his siren's mouth as she looks up at him. He knows she'd be smiling if not for the huge dick in her mouth.

Emma picks up her pace and smacks his ass, a groan flying from his lips. He takes that as a sign that she wants him to fuck her mouth, so he willingly complies. She's made it clear to him several times she doesn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll or a lady. She likes when he uses her up and takes what he wants.

So he does.

Killian slides both hands around the back of her head, and slams his cock into her mouth, thrusting back and forth with exponential speed and force as he pulls her hair, guiding her up and down his cock. Emma displays her approval with a moan, and the sound sets his skin ablaze.

He loved being sucked off as a human, but the thrill of drilling Emma's mouth at a hundred miles an hour is so incredible, he can't even explain exactly how good it feels. Her throat closes around him, squeezing him tightly, and he groans, emitting a string of curses under his breath. He moves them both to the wall, fucking her mouth hard against it, and Emma picks up the pace, moving more fiercely and stroking his balls with her cool fingers. "Ughhhh, yeah, just like that, baby."

His words encourage her to tighten the hold on his balls as she bobs her head, sucking on him from root to tip. He releases her hair and finds her pert breasts, squeezing them roughly in the palm of his hands, groaning at the feeling of her hard nipples.

"I'm so close, love."

Emma increases her speed, and soon he's feeling the pleasant throb of his cock as his balls start to tighten. "Oh Gods, I'm gonna…" Killian whispers, his words wrecked and broken. Emma reaches around to grab his ass, pressing him deeper into her mouth. "Fuck, Emma," he mutters, choking on a groan.

When she spanks his ass again with a rough, encouraging stroke, as she demands, "Come in my mouth, Killian, I need to taste you," it sends him completely over the edge. With a long, drawn out groan, his muscles flex and tighten as he shoots off several volleys of thick cum into her willing mouth, washing her tongue and lips with his hot seed. His hips slow down to a halt, and she purrs, loving the taste of him. What tops things off, though, is the way she cleans his cock with that wanton tongue of hers after eagerly swallowing down his load, scooping what's leaking from his slit, onto her finger.

"Mmmmm," she hums around her digit as she licks the cum off and rises from her knees.

Killian growls; the sight is so fucking hot he's instantly hardening, the animal inside him rising to the surface once again.

Capturing her face in both of his hands, he roughly brings her mouth to his, kissing her fiercely to taste the remnants of his own orgasm. Leaning back into the wall, she lets him kiss her, lets him press as close as he can as she rocks her hips, begging him to take her.

"Fuck me, Killian. I want your cock in me," she growls, her voice completely gone, and he can see the torture written all over her features. But still she doesn't use her power to force herself on him, and that is one of the things Killian loves about her—she's never taken advantage of her influence on him. Everything's been his choice.

Emma's walls are pulsing with need, he can smell her urges as he inhales deeply through his nose. Gods, she smells so warm and sweet, he's brutally aware of how much his dick is throbbing once again below his waist.

"Fuck…" With a primal growl, he drops to his knees, taking in her delicious scent. He lets his fangs pop out, sinking into one of her luscious, decadent thighs, a stream of bright red liquid rolling down her contrasting white skin. She tastes so delicious, he doesn't want to stop.

He groans, feasting mercilessly on her blood, and plunges three fingers into her snug heat.

Emma cries out, writhing above him as he fucks her with his fingers and greedily drinks her up. Suddenly pulling his fangs from her flesh, he licks up any remaining blood from her thighs and rises with inhuman speed, replacing his fingers with his hard-as-fuck cock.

Emma gasps, relieved to have him pounding into her with reckless abandon.

"Fuck… you feel so bloody good," he groans, eyes rolling back into his head as blood seeps from her thighs, aiding the friction between them. Her quim had felt fantastic when he was a human, but gods, it's a million times better now that everything he feels is intensified.

"Ooooh, and you feel incredible. Just like that, baby," she smirks with devilry, indicating she's not using the term as a pet name, but instead reminding him of the fact that he's indeed a vampire baby. "My baby." Her fangs descend as she spins them around forcing him into the wall, piercing her teeth into his now pale skin, sucking on his neck.

"I'll show you a baby," Killian groans, enjoying how her walls flutter around his cock, making him unbelievably slick. Again he's slamming her into the wall, continuing to move his hips at lightning speed. Her body may be cold, but her venom feels warm like honey and her walls are so tight around him, he's finding it hard to not fall apart. Another orgasm falls over Emma, her fingers are clawing his back as she shouts his name, her back arching into the wall.

"Oh fuck." Killian can no longer delay the inevitable, and his body convulses, hips stilling as his dick pulses inside her, hot cum spilling deep inside her. He captures her lips, greedily tasting his blood on her tongue as she tastes her own bodily fluids on him. Both are sated but neither are nearly finished with one another.

Unlike a human man, his cock can recover quickly, and soon he's at full mast and they're going at it again, both fighting for the dominant position as they move around the room, slamming each other into the walls, the desk and the floor, papers flying all over as their speed creates a whirlwind around them.

Killian grabs her roughly and turns her around, bending her over the desk, and Emma's hands are pressed into it holding herself up. He smacks her white, creamy ass, making her jump, a moan flying from her lips.

"Such a naughty mama," he quips with a smirk, his eyes roaming over her fantastic, undead form, as she's still wearing her stockings and white pumps. "Mmm," he licks his lips, soiled with Emma's blood and nectar, forcing her legs apart.

"Killian…" Emma pleads sticking her butt out, his cum dripping from her pussy. "Fuck my ass."

Killian groans, and he can't wait to feel that hot little arse around his cock, but first…

He lowers himself, spreading her cheeks apart and descends, running his tongue up her crack.

"Oh fuck," she curses, rubbing her delectable rump against his mouth. "More…"

He grins and lifts his fingers, inserting them in her front entrance as he buries his face in her butt, tonguing her puckered hole.

"Ooohhh," she thrusts her hips against his mouth, wanting more friction as both of their essences coat his fingers. "Fuck yes."

Her hips move relentlessly, accepting all he offers as he fucks her with his fingers and eats out her ass. She tastes so good, he can't get enough. He groans, picking up his pace, his fingers moving in perfect sync with his tongue. Within seconds, Emma's walls are clamping around his fingers and her body tenses as another orgasm hits her hard.

Killian removes his fingers and stands behind her grabbing her hips, not wasting a second before slamming his hard dick into her ass, his saliva lubricating her hole.

Emma cries out, both pain and pleasure coursing through her, and Killian almost stumbles, feeling her extremely tight walls wrapped around his cock. They've done this before, but because of Emma's ability to heal quickly, each time he takes her in the ass feels just as tight as the first time.

"Bloody fuck," he curses, certain he's going to lose his load far too soon.

"Killian, don't stop, please…"

Abiding her request, he keeps moving, keeps rocking his hips, burying his cock further and further into her ass, eliciting a string of moans that pour from her lips. He smacks her ass, leaving a handprint that quickly heels, which is really unfortunate. He likes the idea of leaving bruises and love bites all over her, alas, it's not possible. Sliding his hand between them, he finds Emma's clit, flicking his fingers over her sensitive nerves, and grips tightly on her long hair with his other hand. Her nectar spills out coating his fingers, and she cries out as he plunges harder and deeper, with more force, knowing he can't really hurt her; she is much stronger than him anyway. "You like being fucked in the ass, love?"

"Oh yes!" Emma rolls her hips back to meet his movements, skin smacking skin so roughly, if they were humans they'd probably break some bones. Emma's tight muscles squeeze around him perfectly and he can no longer hold back.

Loud, drawn out groans tear from both of their mouths with each thrust as he pounds into his fiance until his body tenses up, a violent orgasm exploding through both of them. Killian groans, his body slumping into hers as they recover from their out-of-this-world orgasms, but it doesn't take them long to recover. The blood and the smell of their cum permeates the air and Killian is unable to simmer into a restful slumber—not just yet anyway.

He slides off of her, lowering himself and spreading her ass cheeks apart. He licks up the white come that's oozing from her entrance, tasting the saltiness of himself on his tongue as he licks up her puckered hole.

Emma whimpers softly, and he starts to kiss her decadent ass, his lips slowly making his way up her body until he reaches her neck. With his hand, he brings her chin towards him and presses his lips into hers. Soon she is spinning around in his hold and wrapping her legs around his hips and he's fucking her on the desk, their writhing bodies covered in blood as he whispers dirty nothings in her ear.

Killian's not sure how long they make love or how many times they bring each other blissful release, but at some point they eventually get dressed and dash off to the club through the once again pouring rain.

They wash each other off in the shower, the blood glides down their bodies and swirls into the the drain. Killian wraps his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. "I love you, Emma," he whispers against her skin.

"I love you, too." She turns around in his hold, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, her fingers dancing along his nape as she stares into his eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you," she murmurs softly, her emerald depths full of warmth.

Killian nuzzles his nose against hers. "I'm not. We get to be together forever, love."

"I know, and I'm so happy about that, but… you were murdered, Killian. We need to find out who did this to you."

Killian shakes his head, his hand lifting to caress the apple of his cheek. "The man was Neal's father. I recognized him by his voice. It's been awhile since I've seen him, but he must have found out what happened. He must have found out it wasn't Milah who killed him in self defense."

"But how?"

"I'm not sure, love, but before he shot me, he said 'your vampire killed my son'. He knew it was you. It's been a year, so he must have taken that time to uncover the truth."

"If he knows the truth, we can't let him get away with this. We can't let everyone find out."

"Emma, everything will be okay. We'll make him forget. We'll enchant him."

Emma's eyes widen in surprise. "But you hated when I did that to people."

"I know, but I can't let anything happen to you or your parents or those fairies, and I can't let anyone know I was murdered. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," he admits, a smile taking over his lips. "I feel alive Emma. I feel more alive than I ever did as a human, and I get to be with you forever."

Emma is touched by his words, a smile blooming her lips, but she's hoping the new hunger inside her lover doesn't change him. "I want that too, baby, believe me," she murmurs, "but it's not easy to be a vampire, especially a newborn. You will always want to feed, and it takes inordinate discipline and self control not to feast on humans and kill."

"You'll teach me, Emma. I trust you to show me how to be a vampire like you are. We'll go away for a while, away from the people I care about in this town, and you'll teach me how to control my desires."

She nods her head, her smile dimming a bit. "I could do that, but I did it with Graham and look how that turned out."

"I'm not Graham. I want this," Killian says, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest. "I want to live for an eternity with you. I want to marry you and be a part of your life as a vampire. You are my princess, Emma. And I want to be your prince."

She smiles lovingly at her sentimental progeny and his wonderful words before a dark expression clouds her features. "I want all of that too, but what about Liam? He'll be devastated."

"We'll tell him what happened."

Emma shakes her head. "He won't understand."

"He will, maybe not right away, but he will eventually."

"You can't go to him," Emma insists. "Not yet. Your blood lust is too strong and you won't be able to control yourself. Believe me, the hunger is too painful and too powerful. It makes you do things you can't control. It turns you into a monster. I was lucky because I had David to help me. I learned from the best." At those words, a thought occurs to her. "And you can too. We can go to my parents' palace," Emma suggests, hope igniting in her eyes. "What better vampires to learn from than them? They can teach you, and help me to become better at self control. And then when you're ready, we can come back to Storybrooke. You'll be able to control your hunger and you won't have to take the risk of endangering your brother or anyone else."

Killian nods, knowing she's right. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Liam or anyone else in this town. "You're right, love. I want to learn to control my hunger. I want to be able to face my brother without wanting to feed from him."

Emma flashes an encouraging smile, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "You will. And I'll be there every step of the way. I'll always be by your side."

His eyes are searing into her soul as he leans his forehead against hers. "Does this mean you'll you still marry me, love?"

"Of course I'll still marry you," Emma answers, surprised he would even have doubts. Her answer brings an infectious smile to his face, and she mirrors him, her cheeks red and swollen from grinning so much. "I'll be your vampire princess," she breathes, pressing kisses against his lips. "And you'll be my vampire prince."

"I was already yours long ago," he whispers softly.

Emma scoffs, laughing playfully. "You call a year long ago? Please, a year is nothing when you're 300 years old.

Killian chuckles, wrapping his hands around her hips and pulling her body into his. "Fair point, Swan. And let's hope I'll be around that long."

"You will be," Emma reassures him. "We'll both live for an eternity."

"Then we'll be together for an eternity," Killian adds, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He now knows exactly what her father had been talking about, because his emotions are much more heightened as a vampire, the feelings he has for Emma are overwhelming and all consuming. He'd loved her deeply as a human, but as vampire… his love far exceeds anything he's ever felt before.

Turning off the shower, they dry themselves with a towel and climb inside Emma's coffin, both lying on their sides. Killian scoops her up in his arms, secures their entwined hands to her chest and as he falls into his first deep, peaceful slumber as a vampire, he looks forward to an eternity where each and every night ends just like this.

Eternity is a long time to promise himself to someone, but Killian knows his love for Emma will last even longer still.


End file.
